Apocalipsis: Beta
by Makoto Black
Summary: ¿Qué no hace una persona por lograr su deseo más profundo? ¿Qué pasa cuando el Apocalipsis es inminente y se sabe presa de una trampa infranqueable?... Ginny lo supo al momento de morir: El destino no puede cambiarse.
1. Shichiyou

_**Shichiyou / El brillo de las siete estrellas correspondientes a la Osa Mayor**_

 _Ha nacido la luz…_

 _ignorante de la oscuridad que la acosa._

 _Ha nacido la luz en siete lugares,_

 _igual de resplandeciente que antes,_

 _igual de poderosa que entonces._

 _La historia es cíclica, es una espiral,_

 _hemos vuelto al final otra vez_

 _y los siete resplandores son la única esperanza._

 _Hay deseos tan fuertes, que salvan de la tragedia._

 _Una moneda tiene dos caras_

 _tan distintas como iguales._

 _Hay deseos tan fuertes que oprimen a la verdad._

 _Busca tu luz en_

 _el punto en que se unen tu corazón y tu deseo._

 _Sólo luchando por los que amas,_

 _salvarás el lugar donde pueden ser felices._

 _Las siete estrellas surgen en lo alto y bajo ellas,_

 _en la oscuridad, esperan sus sombras._

 _El mundo está hecho de contrarios,_

 _porque para que haya bien, tiene que haber mal…_

 _para que haya luz, uno debe ver primero la oscuridad._

 _Ante el espejo, pocos son los reconocen_

 _su reflejo._


	2. El estado de las cosas

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero suficiente y demasiado para continuar con la historia, como siempre, no me resta sino recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son de autoría de JK Rowling, y que además estoy usando de línea la idea original de las CLAMP en su manga X/1999.**_

 _ **Y que claro la razón por la que escribo, es para divertirme y emocionarles; espero que encuentren en esta historia la intriga y la calidad que los haga quedarse hasta el final...**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi Apocalipsis.**_

* * *

" _Yo tengo un deseo, que interrumpe los de otros…_

 _y esos otros seguramente desean también cosas_

 _que impiden el deseo de alguien más…"_

* * *

Aún estaban frescas las rosas sobre la tumba. Se inclinó para acomodarlas y de paso poner los claveles blancos que había llevado consigo; era un día frío. El polvo fino había dado una patina de pasado a la lápida blanca, pero no habían transcurrido ni siquiera dos semanas; era notoria la presencia de alguien más ahí hacía poco, quizá de la familia, quizá una antigua amiga. Suspiró mirando el nombre de nueva cuenta y leyó con calma otra vez, como si aún le costara trabajo comprender que era ella la que reposaba ahí. Volvió a leer y se fijó en el piso oscuro, memorizaba todo para después contarle a él cómo estaba la tumba.

Alicia Spinnet se inclinó un instante para tocar la fría piedra. Al levantarse, unas palabras le hormigueaban en los labios y aunque le parecía embarazoso hablarle, se resignó a charlar con una muerta.

-Lamento mucho que esto haya pasado, que estés aquí… habría jurado que ibas a tener una vida larga y feliz. –Pareció esperar una respuesta, pero no la hubo, tontamente creyó que el silencio esperaba más información. –No hemos sabido nada de Ron, nadie lo ha visto… Hermione fue a buscarlo a Grinmauld Place, pero ahí no estaba, tampoco hemos podido encontrarnos con tus padres o con tus hermanos, ninguno de nosotros ha podido hablar con ellos… sólo sabemos por otras personas lo que hacen… Ginny. –La llamó como si la tuviera sentada delante. –Ginny yo hubiera querido salvarte, juro que habría hecho lo que fuera para impedir que Ron te hiciera esto… si tú hubieras visto lo que pasó después…

* * *

 _La encontró vuelta hacia el piso, la cara a un lado y el brazo derecho en una posición por completo irrisible, no se atrevió a levantarla con premura, por el contrario, primero le revisó el rostro y pudo ver que tenía la nariz sangrante y la boca entreabierta; le quitó el cabello de la cara y escuchó los pasos a su espalda, era Pansy que contuvo una exclamación de espanto al verla y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás acometida por el miedo._

 _-Voy a levantarla y me apareceré en San Mungo. –Parecía que más bien hablaba para sí mismo y no para Pansy, que atinó a tocarle la espalda para darle apoyo aunque no entendía lo que pasaba._

 _-¿No está muerta? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido le parecía casi imposible que en toda esa palidez y cantidad de golpes quedara aún existencia, Neville pasó su brazo bajo el de Luna y la alzó poco a poco, mientras de debajo de ella, el pequeño Tambor maltrecho y tambaleante se presentaba ante ellos. –El conejo…_

 _-No, no lo está. –La acomodó en sus brazos sin mirar a Pansy que no sabía si seguirlo, desapareció con un estallido y la Parkinson se quedó ahí, mirando al conejo que al fin cayó ante sus pies; alzó una ceja y se inclinó a levantarlo._

 _-¡Qué genial, ahora debo salvar conejos! –Tomó al animalito, que tenía un tacto acuoso e incómodo y pensando que estaba así de débil por causa de su ama, se apareció siguiendo a Longbottom en San Mungo._

* * *

 _Se le había quedado la boca abierta en el grito, aferrado como estaba a ese cuerpo helado no se había dejado mover y Hermione batallaba por sujetarlo y poder llevárselo de ahí; Oliver y Alicia miraban sobrecogidos y al fin optaron por ayudarle a separar al chico, no fue algo sencillo. Harry se negaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que increíblemente eran demasiadas, a separarse de Ginny, quien aún con los ojos abiertos clavados en el infinito, se había deshecho en sus brazos; Oliver tomó al moreno por la espalda, mientras Alicia y Hermione se hacían cargo de Ginny, pero Potter se negaba a cooperar y por cada tirón que daban de él, soltaba un nuevo gruñido de rabia y el llanto volvía a descender por su rostro, hasta empaparle la camisa, ya húmeda de sangre._

 _-Harry, suéltala… por favor. –Pidió Oliver susurrándole al oído, pero él desorbitó los ojos clavándolos en ella, en su rostro pecoso y seco; se aferró más, como se aferra un recién nacido a la vida y Hermione miró a Alicia suplicante, con tal cara de desesperación y pena que ella tragó saliva y se puso a llorar._

 _-Por favor, Harry. –Susurró ella también, pero él seguía empeñado en aferrarse a la muerte, porque la vida ya no le representaba sentido, no si miraba esos ojos abiertos como puertas inmensas, esperándolo._

 _-Harry… tenemos que llevarte a San Mungo, por favor. –Hermione apenas podía hablar entre los sollozos, pero su amigo no hizo caso; entonces Alicia cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre ante ella sólo miraba una cosa y eso era los ojos de Ginny, nerviosa y asustada, tendió la mano hacia el rostro de Ginny y con suavidad le cerró los ojos._

 _-Ginny. –El rostro de Harry se desencajó del todo, su boca tembló como convulsa, mientras un hilo denso de lágrimas le descendía por las mejillas, abrió la boca como para decir algo más y lo único que pudo emitir fue un sollozo denso y ronco que le erizó la piel a Oliver; Hermione dio un grito de pena y en ese momento, Potter perdió toda luz, las vivas y las muertas, y sin más se desvaneció por completo en brazos de Wood que sólo atinó a mirar a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban._

* * *

 _Caminaba por Londres, manchado enteramente de sangre, la cara mirando al piso; algo de todo lo ocurrido antes no andaba bien, algo había salido mal, era el aroma de una persona, una que ya no debía siquiera expedir perfume. Con las manos en los bolsillos anduvo varias calles sin prestar atención a los pocos transeúntes que le miraban raro, al llegar a una esquina alzó la cara al cielo y volvió a sentir ese olor, se desapareció sin siquiera ocuparse de las miradas de muggles y llegó al sitio del que venía esa sensación. Un departamento cerrado y solo en la parte sur de Liverpool, un departamento cuya puerta estaba cerrada desde hacía mucho; pasó los dedos por la superficie de los muebles, dejando dos caminos entre la capa de polvo sobre ellos, entonces lo vio, era una fotografía de los dos habitantes de esa casa._

 _A él lo reconoció como Viktor Krum, a ella como Cho Chang y ya no tuvo duda alguna; inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se tomó el tiempo de apreciar bien la foto, esos dos eran el uno para el otro y sin embargo, él había muerto hacía tiempo y ella, no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo._

 _-Así que ella acudió a Ginny en el último momento… -Sonrió alzando una ceja, y tomando el portarretratos en su mano, soltó incluso el intento de una risa que apenas se escuchó como un golpe de aire salido de su nariz. -… hay que castigar al que acude a interrumpir un sueño de muerte. –Dejó la foto en su sitio y volvió a desaparecer, el rastro del perfume, que ahora sabía era de Ginny mezclado con el de Cho, lo guió a San Mungo._

* * *

 _Recargado en el muro miraba a esas figuras en el otro techo, oculto por las sombras que lo rodeaban le era del todo posible apreciar cada movimiento, desde los gritos, hasta los sacudimientos y ahora, veía con cierta mueca de desagrado, cómo dos sujetaban al vivo, mientras sólo uno se encargaba del muerto; era terrible, ella había abandonado el mundo y seguramente era la que más ayuda necesitaba, era la desconsolada, la engañada y sin embargo, sólo una persona le tomaba en brazos._

 _Frunció el ceño recordando la última vez que la había visto, entonces le parecía tan bella; Ginebra Weasley era una mujer asombrosamente bella, aunque muchos le reclamaran por expresarse así de una traidora. Él no la sentía traidora, él la sentía hermosa. Sonrió de mala gana, pensando en que en otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias, habría metido las manos para defenderla; ahora habría significado suicidio._

 _-Nunca he entendido la manía de la gente por mirar la pena ajena. –Murmuró Lavender arrodillada a la orilla del edificio mirando hacia ellos también, Blaise abandonó sus pensamientos y se volvió, sonrió, era muy hermosa. –¿No deberíamos estar más bien buscando a Ron?_

 _-Padma dijo que debíamos venir a mirar esto, por eso estamos aquí, aunque tampoco a mí me complazca. –Admitió ignorando la pregunta sobre Ron, Lavender comprendió que lo dejara ir de largo, no sentía simpatía por el pelirrojo._

 _-Es tan extraño… sé que no vimos nada de lo ocurrido y sé que de haberlo visto tampoco hubiera hecho nada, pero… -Lavender tragó saliva con dureza y se volvió a Blaise. -… pese a todo, eran de mi casa._

 _-Es comprensible. –Blaise le sonrió y cuando ella se levantó para ir a ponerse a su lado, le permitió acercarse más de lo que esperaba y la sintió apoyar su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo; pensaban los dos en cosas muy distintas, él en esa hermosa chica muerta ahí abajo, ella en ese guapo hombre en algún lado, cuando una sombra se apareció ante ellos._

 _-¿Voyerismo? –Draco sonreía con la cabeza inclinada hacia el sitio donde ellos también miraban._

 _-Para nada. –Dijeron los dos a coro con un tono irónico; entonces Lavender se fijó en que el pantalón de Draco estaba manchado y escurría._

 _-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó mirándolo con fijeza, él fue a sentarse en una respiración del edificio y sacó un cigarrillo con calma._

 _-Fui por ahí. –Murmuró viendo a las cuatro figuras allá abajo, distinguió perfectamente a Hermione que lloraba al lado de Ginny y a Alicia ayudándole al ex capitán de quidditch a sostener a Harry, entonces un hombre apareció con ellos, hizo una inclinación y dialogaron un poco; para cuando Draco tiró el primer resto de ceniza de su cigarrillo, Granger, Wood y Potter ya habían desaparecido, mientras Spinnet y el otro sujeto, esperaban un momento, antes de marcharse con el cuerpo de Weasley y dejar el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado._

* * *

 _Se apareció en la recepción del hospital y de inmediato una horda de gente lo rodeó, empujándolo sin misericordia mientras luchaba por sostener de la mejor forma a su amiga, pronto a su lado apareció Pansy y sus ojos desorbitados le informaron que estaba tan asustada como él; lucharon por desplazarse hasta una enfermera que con una lista intentaba organizar a la gente que clamaba por ayuda, atención o información, pero por cada paso que daban, la muchedumbre los regresaba tres. Desesperado porque ahora veía la sangre de Luna correr desde su rostro hasta caer al piso, hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por deshacerse de la gente, mientras Pansy aferrada con sus dedos delgados a su camisa, intentaba avanzar a costa de serle un lastre; ante la enfermera, que impresionado reconoció como Madame Pomfrey, le salió la voz como un chillido._

 _-¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! –Clamó. La mujer al reconocerlo se acercó apenas lo posible y al mirar a la herida palideció._

 _-Señor Longbottom, es imposible atenderla debe llevarla a otro sitio. –Aseguró a voz en cuello y Pansy a su espalda empujó a una mujer que llevaba un niño llorando._

 _-Pero está mal herida… ¡No soportará más tiempo! –Arremetió al darse cuenta que Tambor entre sus brazos se iba haciendo cada vez más difuso._

 _-Lo lamento, estamos llenos, el ataque a Hogsmeade ha sido terrible. –Neville frunció el ceño preocupado por saber eso, pero convencido de que Luna no soportaría más, la aferró con fuerza y se volvió a Pansy, al tiempo que Pomfrey lanzaba un par de hechizos sobre la rubia que lo asustaron. –He impedido que se desangre más, y he reducido su ritmo cardiaco para que no gaste energías, ¡de prisa!, que no tiene mucho tiempo. –Ordenó mirándolo a los ojos con autoridad y Neville asintió mientras tomando de la muñeca a Pansy, daba unos pasos lejos de la enfermera para luego desaparecerse._

* * *

 _-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo. –Dijo Oliver en medio del silencio sepulcral en que el desmayo de Harry y los ojos cerrados de Ginny les habían sumergido, Hermione estaba confusa, tomada del cuerpo de su amiga con fuerza, llorando en silencio mientras su mirada temblorosa intentaba aclarar lo que veía._

 _-Démonos prisa. –Alicia puso su mano débil en el hombro de la castaña, que se atragantaba de tanto llorar, entonces alguien se apareció ante ellos, un hombre del Ministerio al que habían visto al llegar a buscar a Pavarti._

 _-No deben ir a San Mungo, la señorita Patil los espera en el Departamento de Misterios. –Exclamó con voz autoritaria y ellos le miraron desconfiados y dispuestos a atacarle, entonces lo escucharon._

 _-San Mungo está lleno, ha habido un ataque en Hogsmeade en que se vieron involucrados alumnos de Hogwarts y profesores, deben venir conmigo. –La voz de Pavarti sonaba directo a sus mentes y aunque en principio les sorprendió al poco se habían acostumbrado._

 _-Él necesita un sanador. –Alicia miraba al cielo, como si sobre ella pudiera estar Pavarti esperando a que le hablara._

 _-Tengo aquí a los mejores, dense prisa, Harry no debe morir. –Oliver miró a Alicia que asintió, se dispuso a desaparecerse con él cuando Pavarti volvió a hablar. –Alicia, tú vienes con el cuerpo de Ginny… Oliver, tú y Hermione traigan a Harry. –La voz de Pavarti no era dura, tampoco estaba siendo autoritaria, por el contrario, parecía incluso tan dolida por todo como ellos; Hermione apartó su rostro de Ginny y comprendió lo que Pavarti quería, en ausencia de Ron y de Ginny, era ella lo único que le quedaba a Harry, ella debía estar con él._

 _-Está bien. –Miró a Alicia dejándole el cuerpo de Ginny y fue hasta Oliver, él la sujetó de la mano y desaparecieron los dos camino a buscar salvar la vida de Harry._

 _-Lo lamento. –Murmuró el hombre cuando hubieron desaparecido ellos y al ver que Alicia miraba con profundo pesar el cuerpo de Ginny, ella atinó a asentir en forma de agradecimiento e inclinándose le quitó el cabello a la chica de la frente y le sonrió._

 _-Espero… que ahora estés mejor. –No pudo evitar llorar al decirle eso, luego se fue con el enviado de Pavarti._

* * *

 _Los pasillos estaban atestados y los que le miraban no lo reconocían, porque Ronald Weasley no era moreno y tampoco caminaba tan erguido, nadie le reconoció, nadie le dijo nada; entró en la que había sido habitación de Cho y la encontró ocupada por cinco niños que padecían quemaduras terribles, con el ceño fruncido, vio cómo los sanadores luchaban por curarles, igual que a sus madres acometidas por el llanto. El aroma de Cho estaba ahí impregnado, pero ella no estaba y decidió marcharse y seguir buscando ese perfume en otro lado; mientras andaba por el pasillo camino a la salida, una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se atravesó en su camino, persiguiendo una pelota._

 _La chiquilla chocó contra su pierna derecha por no ir viendo su camino y cuando volvió su cara pecosa y linda hacia él, la sonrisa en sus labios era franca y sincera, ella por el contrario, se espantó._

 _-¡Está herido! –Dijo dando un salto hacia él, como para alcanzarle el rostro, Ron arrugó la frente y se inclinó para que pudiera tocarlo. –Debe ver al sanador._

 _-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó sonriente, dejándose tocar, ella le buscaba heridas._

 _-Sí, porque usted no quiere morir, ¿verdad? –La niña le miraba a los ojos con intensidad, mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa tierna; él rió y le acarició la mejilla._

 _-No linda… nadie desea morir. –Aceptó inclinando la cabeza. –Por eso, tú debes tener mucho cuidado… ¿de acuerdo? –La pequeña le miró con cierta confusión, pero aludió aquellas palabras a una recomendación clásica de adulto a niño, como cuando mamá dice todo el tiempo "cuidado"._

 _-Sí, lo tendré. –Aseguró abrazándolo, le parecía un hombre hermoso y bueno._

 _-Muy bien, ahora ve con mamá y no la dejes sola. –Recomendó poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, ella se despidió con una mueca y la vio perderse por otro pasillo. –Porque si le toca la mala suerte de morirse, al menos estará contigo. –Se irguió cuan alto era y con las manos en los bolsillos abandonó el hospital, sin que nadie lo notara._

* * *

 _-¡Un médico, por favor un médico! –Neville entró corriendo luego de aparecerse en la calle a un hospital muggle cualquiera, Pansy ofuscada le seguía con el ceño fruncido, mientras unas enfermeras corrían a atenderlo._

 _-¡Por aquí, venga por aquí!_

 _-Estás loco, son muggles, ¡la matarán! –Aseguró ignorando a las enfermeras que guiaban al hombre hasta una camilla, para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo, acompañadas de un hombre con algo raro colgándole del cuello._

 _-Necesito un quirófano, llamen a un traumatólogo, de prisa._

 _-Si es lo único a mano, voy a tomarlo… no me importa quién la salve, mientras la salve. –Se le quedó mirando un momento y luego echaron a correr siguiendo la camilla, Pansy con los brazos frente al pecho, como si cargara algo, o eso pensaban las enfermeras del lugar._

 _-Esto es estúpido, debimos ir a otro lugar… a un sitio con sanadores calificados. –Pansy miraba a Tambor que era casi tan transparente que podía ver sus manos a través de él._

 _-No hay tiempo, es el único sitio que conozco… además, la tratarán bien, aquí se atiende la familia de Hermione. –Se paraba en puntillas intentando ver por la ventanilla de la puerta que no les habían permitido cruzar. –Vete al Ministerio, ve a ver a Pavarti, quiero saber qué pasó con Harry, Ron y Ginny… anda Pansy, corre. –Le pidió desesperado y confusa, no supo si enojarse porque le ordenara o hacerle caso._

 _-¿Y qué hago con él? –Preguntó como para zanjar su primer titubeo y Neville miró a Tambor preocupado._

 _-Aquí no puede estar, nadie lo ve de todas formas, llévatelo, Pavarti puede cuidarlo un rato. –Neville se escabulló cuando una enfermera entró a la zona de urgencias y Pansy, sola en un sitio por completo desacorde a ella, salió a la calle molesta, buscó un callejón y fue directo al Ministerio._

* * *

 _Temblaba tanto que le castañeaban los dientes. Los sanadores atendían a Harry de la mejor forma posible y sin embargo, no habían dado muchas esperanzas; la sangre perdida les hacía creer que era un milagro que continuara con vida, pero lo que más les preocupaba, era su estado anímico. El pasillo era oscuro y no le costó trabajo saber que todo era nuevo, había sido creado por magia como si alguien en el Ministerio supiera que todo eso iban a pasar; parecía como si alguien confabulara en su contra, como si desde mucho tiempo antes se supiera que esto podría pasar. Alguien sabía._

 _Se frotaba los brazos con las manos entumidas, cada parpadeo era volver a verlo a él, su novio, arrancando la espada con que había matado a su hermana y dejado agónico a su mejor amigo; otra vez llorando desconsolada pegó su cara al cristal de la ventana junto a la que estaba de pie como esperando, dio un berrido de dolor y sacudió la cara negando que todo aquello fuera cierto. Empezaba a no creer en nada y eso iba contra todos los años que tenía ya en ese mundo, de niña había soñado con hadas, con magos, con magia; cuando la magia le apareció en las manos, cuando la magia la rodeó se sintió la niña más afortunada del mundo; en la adolescencia lamentó muchas veces tener magia, porque ella sólo traía peligro para los que amaba y pena para ella. Adulta, la magia le escupía en la cara. A él, la magia no le había servido de nada._

 _-Dios… mató a su hermana, casi mata al único hombre al que le habría confiado su vida… Dios mío, Ron, ¿por qué?, no tiene sentido, ¡No es posible!... si yo hubiera estado con él…_

 _-No habrías podido hacer nada y estarías muerta. –Pavarti a su lado le miraba compungida, Hermione alzó la cara para verla de frente, pero no tenía sino reproches para ella y prefirió callar; nada tenía sentido, sabía que desde mucho antes de lo que pensaba las cosas se habían acomodado para que terminaran así, los sueños de todos, los sucesos del estadio, las acciones extrañas que habían llevado a Ginny a huir de su hermano y luego, eso que Ron no sabía reconocer dentro de sí mismo, todo parecía estar desde un principio planeado y Pavarti, algo tenía que ver en todo. –Envié a alguien a traer la espada, ya está guardada… no sabemos nada de Pansy, Neville o Luna. –Quiso contestarle lo que tenía en la cabeza, soltarle de un golpe que sospechaba de ella, pero en lugar de eso, se volvió al tema que Pavarti planteaba._

 _-Luna llegó antes que nosotros y creo que Ron la hirió, Neville fue a ayudarla y ya no supe más… yo me concentré en Harry y en… -No pudo decir el nombre de Ginny, no pudo siquiera hacer la referencia a que estaba muerta, no se atrevía a decirlo, porque de hacer algo así, lo volvería más real. -… ¿dónde está Oliver? –Preguntó para cambiar de tema un poco, Pavarti miraba fijo hacia donde tenían a Harry, si él moría, si perdían esa vida, la vida del Guardián, todo se iría al caño, nada quedaría, nada tendría sentido._

 _-Con Ginny, están organizando a alguien para que le avise a la familia. –Pavarti fue hasta la puerta de cristal que las separaba de Harry, para darle tiempo a Hermione de derrumbarse sin ser vista, no era grato ver a la mujer más fuerte e inteligente que conocía, irse hecha trizas al suelo, acometida por la verdad; la castaña se dejó caer a lo largo del muro y quedó sentada con la espalda rígida, pegada a la pared, los ojos desorbitados temblorosos, paseándose de lado a lado en el piso delante de ella, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, no era capaz de enlazar sus ideas con sus sentimientos, se llevó la mano al pecho comprendiendo lo que tanto le dolía._

 _-Molly. –Masculló sintiendo un dolor inmenso en la garganta, un dolor que la hizo llorar sin darse cuenta apenas, las lágrimas le descendían por las mejillas como un caudal que le empapaba la blusa._

 _-No podrás acercarte a ellos, los Weasley están ahora prohibidos para nosotros, no podemos ni verlos, ni hablarles, se han vuelto algo lejano. –Pavarti veía cómo luchaban por salvar a Harry, los destellos azulosos de los conjuros, los frascos de pociones que se iban vaciando sin parar; sabía que iba a vivir ahora que estaba ahí, pero no sabía cómo lo harían regresar del infierno en que Ron lo había sumergido, era igual a verlo morirse poco a poco; la impotencia le abordó como un golpe de viento helado y tuvo que poner las manos en el vidrio frente a ella, para no terminar decayendo en ese sueño en que veía a Harry llorándole al cadáver putrefacto de Ginny._

 _-¿Cómo que no podré verlos? –Hermione le miraba ansiando que se volviera, pero ella no lo hizo, se aferró a la vista de la vida atraída de nuevo a la tierra por el poder de la magia y de la razón; eso era ya lo único que les quedaba, la magia y la razón, la fe y quizá el amor que los unía, era todo lo que tenían para intentar salvar un mundo que parecía escurrírseles de las manos._

 _-El conjuro que Ginny lanzó para protegerlos de Ron, los hace incontrables para nosotros también, todo aquél que ponga en riesgo a un Weasley, no podrá acercársele… es el poder de la sangre de Ginny, magia antigua muy poderosa, casi equivalente al hechizo que protegía en su momento a Harry de Voldemort. –Hermione desorbitó los ojos y se abrazó las rodillas intentando comprender las dimensiones de las cosas, apoyó la mejilla en su rodilla y frunció el ceño entre un llanto casi abandonado, inerte de tan natural que se le había vuelto._

 _-Se está acabando el mundo. –Masculló escuchando pasos, era Pansy que venía apresurada al lado de Alicia y Oliver, cuando la Slytherin vio a Hermione frunció el ceño y tragó saliva; Hermione esperó un aguijonazo, pero no pasó, Pansy miró a otro lado como buscando no herirla más; Oliver y Alicia al ver a través del cristal a los sanadores y a Harry, se fueron de inmediato a mirar más, preocupados por lo que le pasaba al chico._

 _-No, Hermione… esto es apenas el comienzo. –La voz de Pavarti sonaba partida y hueca, la castaña gimió y siguió llorando, Pansy se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana tras de Hermione, afuera llovía._

* * *

 _El aroma lo llevó a esa construcción casi mal hecha al final de la colina, en la puerta ya alguien le esperaba, era Padma, que sonreía emocionada; sonrió también al verla y como si fuera lo más ansiado de su vida, la chica corrió hasta él y se le tiró al cuello, a abrazarle emocionada, mientras él con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa, murmuraba._

 _-¿Te gusta mi infierno, verdad? –Padma sonrió de lado y recordó aquél sueño, lo apretó más contra su pecho y luego le susurró al oído._

 _-Quizá más de lo que debiera. –Confesó con una mirada encantadora, que él ignoró por ver dentro de la casa, donde Cormac esperaba._

 _-Cho. –Exclamó mirando a Padma que asintió dejándolo pasar, Ron entró ignorando a McLaggen que le seguía paso a paso, sorprendido por verlo tan distinto y fue hasta la sala donde Cho reposaba en un sillón._

 _-¿Qué intenta? –Preguntó Cormac a Padma cuando la tuvo cerca, mientras un "plop" anunciaba la llegada de Draco, Blaise y Lavender._

 _-Déjalo hacer. –Comentó ella como quitándole importancia, Ron se inclinó al lado de Cho y tras mirarla un momento con fijeza, la sujetó del cuello alzándola._

 _-¡Carajo! –Fue lo único que salió de la garganta de Draco al ver cómo Ron zarandeaba a Cho que pendía de su mano, Cormac echó a andar hasta él pero Padma se interpuso conteniéndolo._

 _-¿Qué haces? –Cormac quiso hacerla a un lado, pero ella se aferró sin dejar de mirar a Ron._

 _-Tú viste su sueño de muerte, tú acudiste a su llamado… -Ron miraba a Cho que se ponía poco a poco morada, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. -… ¿por qué fuiste?_

 _-¡Ella no puede contestarte! –Clamó Lavender desconcertada, Blaise sacó su varita mientras Draco fruncía el ceño; entonces todo alrededor de ellos cambió y se vieron en un sitio azul cuyo suelo de agua los reflejaba._

 _-¿Qué pasó? –Blaise miraba a todos lados sin saber qué ocurría._

 _-Estamos en un sueño de Cho. –Murmuró Padma arrugando más la frente, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago._

 _-Me necesitaba. –Cho tenía los ojos abiertos y Ron la sostenía todavía, asfixiándola, todos los demás guardaron silencio, acometidos por la sorpresa de ver el poder que ahora ostentaba la oriental._

 _-¿Para qué? –Preguntó bajándola al piso, Cho se quedó de pie ante Ron, la frente en alto y la mirada seria, Cormac quiso acercarse ya sin afán de atacar a Ron, pero Padma continuó impidiéndoselo._

 _-Tenía un mensaje para ti y para Harry. –Contestó y Ron frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja, Lavender se volvió a Draco que miraba todo a su alrededor._

 _-¿Qué mensaje? –Cho se acercó y parándose de puntillas, le susurró al oído algo que ninguno de los demás pudo escuchar; al alejarse de él, Ron tenía la cara seria y pensativa, sus ojos estaban brillantes y su boca formaba una línea casi difuminada del todo en su rostro pálido. –Ginny, sólo era una niña con muchos sueños._

 _-Sí… quizá así sea. –Comentó Cho y se alejó caminando hasta que fue tan pequeña que la perdieron de vista. –Pero también puede ser que ella, como yo, haya visto más que sólo un sueño. –Ron la miró alejarse sin atreverse a seguirla, aunque ahora una sonrisa le poblaba la cara, entonces fue como salir de un dibujo y se encontraron en la misma sala de antes, con Ron pensativo y Cho recostada en su sitio._

 _-Todo aquí es una locura. –Atinó a decir Draco, antes de subir las escaleras._

 _-Ahora hay que esperar. –Comentó Padma, Ron se sentó frente al sillón de Cho a mirar al vacío, los otros no sabían si seguir con su vida o no._

* * *

… Harry, él… -Alicia miró hacia la salida del cementerio, alguien venía a visitarla y ella no debía ser vista ahí, nadie debía saber de su presencia ahí. -… tú sabes mejor que yo las cosas. –Concluyó preparándose para irse, hizo una inclinación y se despidió con una sonrisa; entonces volvió al Ministerio, donde Oliver debía estarle esperando.

* * *

-Con cuidado, con cuidado. –Repetía como hablándole a una niña pequeña, sólo que inquieta y locuaz; cuando al fin pudieron bajar el último escalón, sonrió tranquila y la guió hasta la silla que la esperaba.

-Es asombroso lo que pueden hacer los muggles, esto es duro… y pesa mucho, pero cura igual que una poción. –Luna parecía emocionada de andar por ahí con su yeso, firmado por todos y cada uno de los miembros del hospital. –Cuando me lo quiten, lo voy a guardar en casa de papá.

-No sería mala idea. –Acepto Hermione viéndola con una sonrisa de complacencia, una semana en terapia intensiva había sido tan estresante como saberla agónica, poco a poco se las habían ingeniado para darle pociones a escondidas hasta que los muggles resolvieron que era un milagro médico y que su evolución era tan favorable que podía marcharse a casa, con ella en el Ministerio, donde prácticamente ya vivían, la respiración de Hermione no sólo era más tranquila, sino además más segura.

-Quiero verlo, Hermione. –Pidió sonriendo, convencida en absoluto de que no estaba tan mal como decían; la castaña le miraba fijo y recordaba a Ginny, frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado, porque las ganas de llorar no la dejaban pensar bien. –Ella está bien… ya no sufre. –Aseguró la rubia aunque sus ojos se pusieron nebulosos y no fue difícil para Hermione saber que le dolía igual o más que a ella.

-Lo sé. –Admitió desconsolada y se llevó dos dedos al tabique de la nariz para contener la emoción, entonces se volvió a ver a Luna y sonriendo con tristeza tragó saliva arrugando los labios y dijo con voz cortada. –Estaba tan preocupada por ti. –Luna desorbitó los ojos y frunció el ceño. –No sé qué haría si pierdo a otro de ustedes.

-Vivirías Hermione, eso es lo que harías… -Luna le tomó la mano con fuerza y le sonrió. -… vamos, llévame a ver a Harry. –Pidió casi saltando en su asiento.

-Primero hay algo que debes hacer. –Seamus apareció ahí a su lado, seguido por Tambor que corrió a ver a su ama quien lo colmó de besos y caricias, el chico le entregó a Hermione varios frascos de pociones y se dispusieron a curar por completo a Luna.

* * *

-¿Es normal que no haga nada? –Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos, Lavender estaba leyendo las cartas de Tarot otra vez, Padma asintió débilmente y a él no le quedó más que suspirar de nueva cuenta cansado de esa situación; sentado ante Cho que como siempre dormía o parecía hacerlo, Ron esperaba, mirando casi todo el tiempo al vacío no se había movido de ese lugar más que para ausentarse de pronto, seguía sin hablarle a nadie, sin hacer nada más allá de mirarlos fijo, con una espantosa sonrisa de secretismo, como si él supiera más de lo que ellos mismos podían creer.

-No sé si sea normal, lo que sé es que debemos dejarlo tranquilo… su energía es tan… -Padma se estremeció y la sonrisa que desde el día de la muerte de Ginny y la llegada de Ron le pobló la cara llenándola de una apariencia loca, desapareció por completo dándole paso a una mueca de confusión y pánico que a Blaise le causó desconcierto. -… fría. –Concluyó respirando profundo, luego se volvió a la mesa y tomó su taza de té como si no dijera nada importante, sonriendo incluso de ver a Lavender tan distraída en las cartas.

-Eso debería preocuparte más, Padma, no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar. –Blaise fue hasta Lavender y miró por sobre su hombro las cartas, ella le tocó la mano y sonrió. –A mí no me da confianza que sea tan ajeno a todo, que sea tan inhumano. –Lavender apoyó su cabeza en la mano tibia de Blaise como para decirle que el tacto le agradaba, aunque por dentro no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus palabras; ella había comenzado a sentir una atracción fiera y más profunda que antes por Ron, era casi la obsesión de poseerlo y ese aire de ajeno, incrementaba en ella la idea de que seguramente tarde o temprano lograría obtenerlo.

-Por el contrario, es lo mejor que puede pasar… si fuera más como el antiguo Ron, deberíamos preocuparnos, ahora no es que no haga nada, es que está buscando lo que debemos hacer… él sabe lo que sigue y nos dirá cuando tenga que hacerlo. –Aseguró mirándolo de reojo, Ron se acomodó por quinta ocasión en el sillón y quizá cansado de la misma posición, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir, la quinta salida en lo que iba de la semana.

* * *

 _-El temblor de 11.5 que sacudió la placa del Caribe y la de Cocos, causó terribles daños en México y la zona sur de los Estados Unidos… aún se desconoce el número de víctimas mortales en los estados de Guerrero y Oaxaca y se ha perdido todo contacto con más de la mitad de la Ciudad de México, las autoridades han mencionado que se teme sea una catástrofe de dimensiones históricas, con un número de víctimas mayor a lo nunca antes visto… por ahora la alerta de Tsunami se ha extendido por las costas del Pacifico, mientras olas de tremendas dimensiones atacan a Guatemala, El Salvador y Costa Rica; países del Cono Sur como Chile y Perú, buscan prevenir a sus habitantes de la zona costera… se teme que las réplicas del terremoto afecten a Colombia y Venezuela donde hordas de personas huyen despavoridas del mar embravecido…_

Apagó la radio antes de escuchar más, no quería saber de lo que pasaba en el mundo, no quería saber de más muertes, de más dolor, de más pena; se volvió a la puerta de la habitación contigua, era el cuarto en que Katie tenía puesta la cuna de Danielle, su hija tenía dos semanas de nacida y era hermosa, sus ojos vivos se le quedaban viendo como si él fuera lo más importante del mundo, él era su mundo. Y ellas el de él.

-No has dormido bien, Oliver. –Susurró Katie mirándolo desde la puerta, se volvió a mirarla un tanto confundido, al fin pudo sonreír y contestarle algo coherente.

-Es el trabajo en la oficina, las publicaciones decaen un poco, nos quitan espacio de página las alusiones a las tragedias muggles. –Katie fue a sentarse a su lado, él la abrazó con fuerza soltando un suspiro, en su cabeza, Pavarti llamaba con urgencia, quizá ya sabía qué hacer, tendría que irse pronto, pero no quería alejarse de su esposa todavía. –Hay cosas que me preocupan. –Murmuró como para decirle al menos un poco.

-No te preocupes, las cosas empeoran un poco sólo para volver a mejorar, tú lo sabes amor. –Katie le besó la frente mirando hacia la habitación de su hija, era tan feliz en ese momento, con Danielle durmiendo plácidamente y su amado esposo abrazándola con vehemencia por la cintura, Katie no tenía por qué darse cuenta que por el rostro de su esposo, por el rostro del Guardián, una lágrima rodaba.

* * *

-Deben encontrar los Sellos, deben encontrar la forma de fundirse con ellos… ha llegado el momento. –Pavarti no las miraba, veía a ese hombre sobre la cama ataviado con un pijama verde, sentado rígido contra la cabecera, metido entre sábanas blancas, que como velos, inundaban el lecho en que, perdido en sueños, se negaba a encontrarse con esos siete sujetos alrededor de su cama.

-No te entiendo. –Atajó Alicia con la barbilla alzada, sin siquiera notar que Luna a su lado, sonreía como si ella sí lo supiera todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con Sellos?, ¿Por qué no te explicas? –Hermione estaba impacientada, sentada en la esquina de la cama, tenía puesta su mano derecha sobre el pie izquierdo de Harry bajo la manta; Neville frunció el ceño sin decir más nada y miró de reojo a Oliver que en la puerta, miraba el piso sin parecer afectado al menos.

-Los Sellos son lugares del mundo, siete lugares del mundo con una relevancia mágica indispensable para la tierra… de esos siete lugares, depende la estabilidad mágica del mundo, ustedes deben encontrarlos, conectarse con ellos y protegerlos, antes que los Mensajeros los localicen y destruyan. –Pavarti tragó saliva intentando aclarar ideas, Pansy soltó una risilla que sacó a Luna de su contemplación de las orejas de Tambor sobre su regazo.

-Ahora resulta que tú nos das clases… que tú lo sabes todo. –Murmuró sin intención de ser oída, Hermione le miró un instante mas no con ira, sino sólo con complacencia, algo le veía de bueno a su actitud.

-Yo lo sé. –Pavarti no miró a Pansy pero el tono de su voz bastó para que todos sintieran un dejo de autoridad casi pasmoso, entonces Neville dio un paso al frente, acercándose a Alicia que miraba a Harry sin poder dejar de sentir atracción por esos ojos fijos en el vacío y esos brazos extendidos y doblados como congelados ante su cuerpo; Neville dudó un poco antes de poder decir algo coherente.

-Por eso nos llamas Guardianes… entonces, es lo que tenemos que hacer, proteger un lugar. –Oliver alzó la cara para mirar a Pavarti, clavarle los ojos en la nuca a la espera de una respuesta, si era que debía marcharse y proteger un sitio, ¿qué pasaría con su esposa e hija?

-No, sólo deben ir ahí una vez, conectarse con el sitio y hacer una unión entre él y su deseo más profundo… donde esté su deseo, estará su amor y con ello, su poder para salvar al mundo. –Pavarti veía cosas en su mente, las mismas de los últimos sueños que no la dejaban descansar y la consumían, sombras de lugares, de personas, de sucesos; entre todo, las luces, las siete luces de las siete estrellas, de los siete Guardianes. –Sólo con el amor y con su deseo, serán capaces de resistir esta guerra, es una batalla de resistencia, mientras tengan su deseo, tendrán motivos para vivir y para ser Guardianes, para proteger el Sello.

-Nuestro deseo. –Hermione miró a Harry y entonces por primera vez en las dos últimas semanas, le contempló las manos con detenimiento y comprendió con espanto la razón de la posición en que las tenía:

Harry aún sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny.


	3. Dos sellos

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ha pasado suficiente tiempo...**_

 _ **No quiero darle nombre a mi bloqueo, pero empiezo a creer que lo tiene... no obstante, ahora ya no tiene porqué existir...**_

 _ **Dejo acá el siguiente capítulo, espero que todavía alguien se interese en la historia, ojalá... porque es de mis hijos predilectos y amenaza con seguir creciendo...**_

 _ **Gracias a quien pueda leer. Personajes de JK, idea que dio origen a este fic de las CLAMP**_

* * *

 _ **Dos Sellos**_

 _El tumulto de alumnos avanzaban lento hacia el Comedor, él seguía de cerca a Hermione que hablaba y hablaba sobre una tarea de Transformaciones y de paso se quejaba porque el nuevo profesor de Pociones fuera un verdadero pelmazo, era casi como si extrañara a Snape y eso de cierta forma le daba mala espina; en la puerta del Comedor, alzó la cara y de entre todas las cabezas resplandecían dos, rojas y brillantes. Ron se levantó y les hizo una seña, Hermione y él avanzaron a prisa y se sentaron frente a ellos dos, Ginny llevaba el cabello en dos coletas y el leve brillo de sus labios la hacía ver hermosa; Ron tenía la boca llena de comida y charlaba animoso, lleno de esa vitalidad de siempre, Harry no tardó mucho en reírse con lo que decía, en gozar de la comida a su lado._

 _Al terminar decidieron salir a los jardines y se tiraron bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyeron un rato y Hermione y Ginny pronto se pusieron a charlar de las demás chicas de la casa, mientras ellos dos se enteraban de todo observándolas; Luna vino a sentarse junto a ellas y no mucho tiempo después Neville se hizo presente llevando con él una planta nueva y exótica que emitía un zumbido tranquilizante. Ninguno pensaba ya en la batalla de tiempo atrás, todos eran felices, Harry contemplaba a Ginny y pensaba y repensaba en el futuro juntos; entonces Ron se puso a ver el cielo dejando que la castaña charlara con la rubia o mejor dicho, discutiera con ella sobra un animal extraño, tenía la frente tersa y relajada y parecía envuelto en una paz inmensa._

 _-Harry… es un día hermoso. –Murmuró de pronto, sin apartar sus ojos del espacio azul sobre sus cabezas, más allá de los árboles, más allá de ellos y todo lo demás._

 _-Es cierto. –Aceptó sonriendo, suspiró y cerró los ojos, echándose sobre la hierba, el perfume del bosque y del lago, aunado a la compañía de esas personas que tanto amaba, le daban una tranquilidad envidiable._

 _-Harry… ¿qué harías tú por quienes amas? –Preguntó Ron de pronto y él sonrió con los ojos cerrados todavía, pensando en lo acertado de una pregunta así en un día en que la paz se había vuelto su segunda piel._

 _-Todo. –Concluyó abriendo los ojos para mirar a Ron, que le veía con sus ojos azules brillantes y vivos fijamente; se sonrieron, estaban juntos, con las mujeres que amaban y sus mejores amigos, no tenían que temer nada._

 _-Yo soy, La Sombra. –Dijo de pronto Ron sin dejar de mirarle y sus ojos que no parpadeaban se volvieron poco a poco negros y Harry extrañado se incorporó para verlo más de cerca, pero Ron se había puesto de pie y al hacerlo, había levantado del suelo a su lado una espada brillante y fuerte; Harry abrió la boca sorprendido e intentó ponerse en pie, pero parecía moverse mucho más lento que Ron, que fue con la espada a situarse a espaldas de Hermione, Ginny y Luna que parecían no darse cuenta de nada._

 _-¡Ron, ¿qué haces?! –Preguntó alarmado, tendiéndole la mano para intentar detenerlo, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró, blandió la espada con fuerza y de un tajo, de un solo corte rápido y frío, rebanó las cabezas de las tres mujeres ante él; las corbatas rojas y la azul se mancharon de púrpura y las tres cabezas rodaron por la hierba hasta los pies de Harry, que no podía siquiera gritar de la impresión. -¡Detente!_

 _-Yo voy a matarte, Guardián. –Sentenció el pelirrojo levantando la espada sobre el cuerpo de Neville inclinado mirando la maceta._

 _-¡No, espera! –Se pudo levantar e intentó alcanzarlo, pero Ron bajó de un golpe el arma y la clavó en Neville por la espalda, ensartándolo en el piso como una mosca con un palillo._

 _-¡Sólo hay un futuro! –Clamó Ron apoyado en la espada mirándole con los ojos negros brillantes de emoción y los cabellos oscuros sacudidos por el viento de una noche prematura._

 _-¡Ron! -Harry sacudió la cabeza desesperado, al abrir los ojos estaba en su habitación de Grinmould Place y Ginny dormía a su lado. –Fue una pesadilla. –Murmuró llevándose la mano a la frente, tragó saliva con nervio y se volvió a la pelirroja, las sábanas eran rojas y toda ella estaba pintada de carmesí. -¿Ginny? –La llamó levantándola y al hacerlo le miró el cuerpo herido. -¡Ginny!_

* * *

Estaba sentada en su habitación mirando al vacío. Pese a comprender medianamente las cosas, no entendía del todo eso de que ahora ella era un Mensajero, por eso tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados; era como una reacción natural a saberse un demonio. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, preparó té como si esperara una visita. Y sí, al cabo de unos minutos la sombra se plantó a la puerta y aún sin que llamara, ella fue hasta ahí y abrió para dejarle entrar; traía consigo al perro, que se había vuelto arisco y parecía más sucio, no hizo por detenerlos en su entrada, por el contrario, los recibió bien y le sirvió el té caliente.

No se había percatado de cuánto necesitaba ver cabello rojo hasta que lo tuvo delante, sentado del otro lado de la mesa, mirando por la ventana y bebiendo el té y le extrañó verlo moreno, habría pagado porque aún fuera pelirrojo; quizá era la nariz o la forma de las cejas, lo que la hizo volver a pensar en Bill y en Victorie. De algún modo, tal vez enfermo, tenerlo cerca le hacía bien. Bebía de su té sin poder evitar poner sus ojos en él, pero eso parecía no molestarle, estaba más que a gusto en ese lugar con ella, tal vez por el silencio, quizá porque los dos, habían llevado dentro a alguien muerto. Aunque él todavía lo llevaba y ella, no podía dejar de tener esa sensación en el vientre.

-¿La has visto? –Preguntó de pronto con la voz ronca, mientras su mano iba hasta el perro a rascarle las orejas.

Fleur se quedó callada un instante, no sabía bien a quién se refería hasta que los ojos se volvieron y vio que eran azules, era Ron quien preguntaba, era él quien quería saberlo desde el fondo de su prisión y Poppy con unos gemidillos tristes, le confirmó a Fleur que la mujer a la que se refería, no era otra sino su madre; suspiró y volvió la cara a otro lado intentando comprender la situación, él estaba ahí preguntando por su madre, porque temía que la mujer muriera de pena por la muerte de Ginny. Estaba viva pese a la muerte de Victorie, Molly iba a sobrevivir, porque era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-No puedo acercarme. –Aceptó recordando que hacía varias noches había intentado llegar hasta la casa, sin más resultado que salir rebotando contra el piso duro cuantas veces lo intentó; ni siquiera podía acercarse a George o a Charlie, los había visto en el jardín esa mañana, luego de horas de pelear contra lo que le impedía acercarse. Ninguno de los dos la había oído y ahora pensaba que había sido lo mejor.

-Es cosa de Ginny, ella los protege aún. –Él tenía los ojos negros clavados en el perro, que al verlo distinto se tiró al piso y aparentó dormir. –Aún.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Preguntó por cambiarle el tema, por hablar de otra cosa, porque seguir haciendo alusión a la pérdida de esa chica, terminaría por recordarle la de su niña; Ron sonrió de lado y dejó escapar un sonido de diversión, a la vez que se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

-Ella está preparándolos, están encontrando su Sello y cuando lo encuentren y vayan a buscarlo, Padma hará que ustedes también vayan… hay que saber cuál es su deseo y romperlo. –Los ojos negros se clavaban en su frente, mientras una sonrisa terrible poblaba los labios delgados y el cabello se oscurecía por completo.

-Romper el Sello, quieres decir, matar a los Guardianes, ¿cierto? –Murmuró poniéndole azúcar a su té, Ron sonrió mirándola, Fleur no hizo por preguntar nada más; él se quedó ahí con ella, arregló el techo lleno de goteras, aceitó las puertas y reparó la tubería del baño que goteaba.

Cuando cayó la noche, Poppy fue a sentarse en la puerta, mirando al horizonte como si resguardara la casa y Ron, bebiendo café, esperaba sentado la oscuridad más absoluta, como ansioso de silencio y de más calma; Fleur no sabía qué decir, no sabía si ofrecerle la cama que cubierta de cajas, esperaba en una habitación contigua; Fleur no sabía si decirle a Ron que iría a dormir, pero se fue, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se metió en la cama con la áspera sensación de estar con un Weasley, de tener a un pelirrojo en casa, de no vivir más en soledad; no habían pasado muchos minutos de haberse cubierto hasta el cuello, cuando sintió que se abría la puerta y creyó ver a Bill acercándose.

Alzó la manta y se metió a su lado, sonriente, feliz; sus ojos lo decían todo y las pecas de su nariz le causaron un llanto desesperado entre risas, por saber que había vuelto. Era Bill con los cabellos negros y las pecas profundas, sonriéndole con un dejo de ironía; lo besó profundamente y escondió su cara en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba con las manos crispadas de tanto llorar. Era Ron, era el Mensajero que la arropaba entre sus brazos, devolviéndole sólo por esa noche, el calor que Bill ya no iba a poder darle.

* * *

Lo llevaba en brazos por la habitación, Hermione esperaba deteniendo la puerta para que no se cerrara, Luna estaba preparando el agua en la tina, chapoteando con su mano sobre la superficie cristalina; Neville lo miraba de reojo mientras avanzaba con él en brazos, sus ojos estaban fijos al frente, las manos parecían sostener algo, su respiración era calmada y casi dulce, aunque sus mirada no tenía brillo y estaba ausente. Era como cargar un muñeco y eso le hacía sentirse profundamente triste, ese hombre en sus brazos era un joven con derecho a ser muy feliz y sin embargo, llevaba días atado a una cama, imposibilitado para hacer algo, porque quizá la culpa o el dolor no lo dejaban en paz.

-El agua está rica. –Murmuró Luna mirando a Hermione y mojándole la cara con las gotitas que pudo lanzar sacudiendo sus dedos, la castaña sonrió y se adelantó a Neville, le quitó los calcetines a Harry y Neville con cuidado lo alzó un poco para que le pudiera sacar el pantalón de la pijama; era un proceso por los dos conocido, ahí la única nueva era Luna, que se había ofrecido por la mañana a ayudar y que aunque parecía prestar atención, se ocupaba en realidad en otras cosas, como mirar los jabones u oler el shampoo y ponerse crema en la piel.

-Harry, ¿tienes frío? –Preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras Neville lo metía poco a poco en la tina blanca y Luna con cuidado le jalaba la camisa y salía dejándolos a ellos dos en la tarea, oliéndose las manos humectadas con crema con aroma de coco; Hermione tomó una esponja y con cuidado lavó la espalda del que fuera su amigo, su hermano, mirándolo como se ve a un hijo enfermo. –Alicia le llevó flores a Ginny, seguramente no se siente sola. –Comentó ignorando la mirada extrañada de Neville, que no se acostumbraba a verla hacer algo así, a verla hablarle. –Sé que Molly está mejor estos días, aunque no la he visto… ¿sabes Harry?, el otro día fui a Grinmauld Place y regué las plantas.

-Hermione. –Llamó Neville quedamente, pero ella no hacía caso, estaba concentrada en Harry y su rostro cetrino.

-Pavarti nos ha dado nueva información, al parecer debemos conectarnos con el sitio que vamos a proteger… esta semana comenzaremos a buscar el lugar, pronto sabremos cuál es nuestro Sello, pronto podremos resolverlo todo. –Hermione le tallaba los brazos con cuidado, sin dejar de sonreír y Neville frustrado por la situación, tomó la decisión de salir de ahí antes de que las cosas lo hicieran sentirse peor.

-Estaré afuera. –Murmuró y la castaña asintió sin dejar de mirar a Harry, mientras con cuidado le pasaba la mano por las mejillas y le miraba a los ojos como si fuera un niño, su niño; Neville salió casi huyendo, en la habitación esperaba encontrar a Luna pero no fue así, ella había salido, así que apresurado salió al pasillo y ahí la encontró con Tambor en el regazo.

-¿Terminaron? –La rubia le rascaba la panza al conejo que pateaba emocionado por las cosquillas, Neville negó y ante esa reacción suya, Luna se puso de pie haciendo que Tambor resbalara por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo. –Vamos con los demás, están en la sala de juntas. –Propuso tomándolo del brazo, en parte para ayudarse a caminar, Neville no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y su abandono.

Entraron en la habitación, la mesa estaba llena de mapas, cosas que cubrían del todo la madera, globos terráqueos y un pensadero en que todos habían puesto recuerdos de lugares a donde habían ido en viajes; apoyada en sus dos manos sobre el mueble, Alicia Spinnet revisaba un libro de geografía, parecía estar memorizando los nombres de los pueblos y de cada cosa. No era así, en realidad buscaba sentir algo extraño al leer algún nombre, pero tenía dos horas en ello sin mayor resultado que una jaqueca; Oliver Wood permanecía sentado del otro lado de la mesa y miraba fijo a Pavarti que, tirada sobre el suelo de rodillas, tenía a Pansy sujeta por la muñeca mientras la Slytherin hacía oscilar un cristal rosado sobre un mapamundi.

-En serio Patil, tenemos tres horas aquí sentadas… ¡Ya no tengo trasero! –Exclamó la verde tratando de soltarse de la mano de Pavarti que no le miró, Alicia hizo un silbido entre dientes como para callarla y Oliver sonrió de lado. –Déjame en paz, Spinnet. –Arremetió indignada e incómoda, mientras movía un poco las rodillas para intentar sentarse mejor, Pavarti ignoraba lo que hacía. –Como tú no tienes que quedarte mirando cómo ésta loca usa tu mano de soporte para péndulo.

-Pansy. –Reprendió Oliver, dando unos pasos para situarse frente a ella, mientras Luna avanzaba corriendo para ver lo que Pavarti hacía y Neville se plantaba al lado de Alicia sin apartar la mirada de la Slytherin.

-Si no te concentras, estaremos más tiempo aquí sentadas… piensa en algo que te haga sentir tranquila y fuerte, conéctate contigo misma. –Pavarti hablaba con los ojos cerrados, guiando la mano de Parkinson de un lado a otro del mapa, mientras ella, exasperada, alzaba la cara al techo y suspiraba impacientada.

-No puedo concentrarme. –Murmuró como emberrinchada.

-Busca en ti un recuerdo curioso, algo que te impulse a olvidar todo lo que tienes dentro, olvídate de todo Pansy. –Pidió Pavarti con la voz cansada, Alicia se volvió a mirar, estaba convencida de que Pavarti, de un momento a otro, caería presa de un desmayo por el esfuerzo que hacía.

-Es imposible, no hay un solo recuerdo que me haga olvidarme de todo… además es un recuerdo, ¿cómo me hará eso olvidar las cosas? –Exclamó con claro tono de reniego, Neville arrugó la frente confirmando que era muy molesta; Luna se acercó hasta ella y le puso el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz.

-Piensa en nada. –Ordenó la rubia con una sonrisa enorme y entonces Pansy, haciendo bizcos, recordó algo parecido en su infancia, durante un paseo por el Callejón Diagon un niño regordete se le había acercado y le había tocado la nariz sin decir nada, luego se había alejado; sonrió internamente, en los últimos días había pensado demasiado en niños.

-Pansy. –Llamó Pavarti, mientras Oliver y Alicia se acercaban apresurados y Neville desde su sitio miraba lo que los demás, Luna se inclinó al lado de Pavarti y vio cómo el cristal rosado tocaba un punto exacto en el mapa, en Oriente. –Levanta la mano. –Pidió Pavarti a la chica, que obedeció de inmediato, pero por más que alzaba el brazo, le era imposible levantar el cristal que le parecía pesadísimo.

* * *

Se paró cerca de un abedul, desde el que se podía ver a la perfección la casa entera; esa mañana había leído El Profeta y no le extrañaba lo ahí dicho, los Weasley, Arthur y Molly, exigían al Ministerio de Magia Inglés, que revelara el paradero de sus hijos, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger, además de la ubicación de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom; la consternación en el mundo mágico era enorme, la muerte de la única mujer Weasley y la desaparición de los antes mencionados, causaba pánico a la vez que los recientes desastres naturales incrementaban la tensión.

Seamus miraba hacia la casa con tristeza, no quería hacer lo que Pavarti le había pedido, pero era la única forma de zanjar un poco la pena; se sacó de bajo el brazo el envoltorio en piel que su ex novia le había dado, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó la hoja de pergamino. Echó a andar hasta el muro invisible que tocó con la palma con cuidado, era como poner la mano en la superficie de una fuente, las ondas se extendían y le impedían ver bien la casa en el fondo del paisaje; tragó saliva todavía indeciso, pero cuando vio una figura salir, cabizbaja y triste, concluyó que era lo mejor.

Puso la hoja de pergamino sobre el muro invisible y estiró el brazo apuntando con su varita al dibujo: un ojo en medio de una estrella de siete picos, en un círculo.

-Contegis Memoriam. –Las ondas antes delgadas se volvieron gruesas, verdosas y se expandieron a lo largo de todo el muro que protegía a los Weasley de la cercanía de cualquiera que pudiera herirlos; el hechizo de Ginny había sido exacto, pero el de Pavarti no los dañaba, el de ella quería aliviarlos.

La casa estaba triste y silenciosa, Molly lavaba trastos, George leía El Profeta y Arthur estaba sentado en la sala mirando al vacío, Charlie y Percy jugaban ajedrez en silencio en la mesa de la sala; por las hendiduras de los muros, las puertas y ventanas se filtró aquel humillo verde, con un tufo de menta que al principio Molly notó, pero que no mencionó porque a nadie en esa casa le importaba ya un aroma extraño u otra cosa. Ella pensaba en Fleur y su ausencia, pensaba en que tal vez se habría ido con sus padres un tiempo, por eso su inasistencia a lo de Ginny; el humo verde se fue filtrando sin que nadie lo notara y cuando les subió por las piernas, enredándose en ellas como una serpiente, era tarde para huirle.

-¿Qué… -comenzó Charlie cuando sintió eso en su pantorrilla y aunque Percy sujetó su varita y quiso ayudarlo, el humo ya le había subido por la espalda hasta la nuca; Arthur se volvió a su mujer que estaba envuelta en ese tufillo de menta y que le miraba sorprendida.

-Molly. –Atinó a susurrar al tiempo que el hilo verde se metía por la fuerza en su nariz, haciéndolo llevar su cabeza atrás, como golpeado en la barbilla.

Los ojos de George lloraban mientras recordaba a Ginny, a Ron, Hermione y Harry, cada uno en Colegio, cada uno en algún momento divertido de su vida; Molly sonreía también entre el llanto y poco a poco el perfume de menta les refrescó la cabeza, la memoria y el alma y sin darse cuenta, en pocos minutos todos recordaban que Ginny y los demás, junto con Luna y Neville, habían decidido hacer un largo viaje; seguramente estaban ya en el África o en el Amazonas, disfrutando del sol y de la vida.

Seamus miraba desde su sitio, con la mano todavía en el pergamino suspendido en el muro invisible que le impedía acercarse, alcanzó a ver muy bien a Molly y a Arthur que se dispusieron a limpiar el jardín, Charlie y George salieron con sus escobas para jugar un poco y al cabo de unos minutos, Percy se despidió para ir a casa; Seamus pensó que era cruel haberles sembrado en la memoria esos recuerdos falsos, darles una mentira para que pudieran seguir. Pero de otra forma, no sabía cómo ayudarlos.

* * *

-No puedo, está muy pesado. –Contestó Pansy arrugando la frente, Alicia se acercó dispuesta a ayudarle y al momento de tocarla, un remolino de viento gris la envolvió y a Pavarti, apartando a todos los demás, incluido Tambor, que fue a dar a la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Luna mirando el torbellino entorno a las dos, Pansy se puso de pie sin poder soltar ahora el cristal, acometida por la sorpresa de su nueva situación, Pavarti estaba absorta en algo más, como si eso no le importara.

-Pavarti, ¿qué es esto? –Exigió saber temblorosa y llena de una sensación de frescura y comodidad que no podía dejar de lado pese al nervio.

-Tu Sello… encontramos tu Sello. –Murmuró Pavarti echando la cara al cielo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una bruma blanca, unos pasos les anunciaron que alguien venía, era Hermione que llamada por la energía intentaba apoyar luego de dejar a Harry a salvo en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Quiso saber nada más verlos ahí, mientras el viento hacía que todos entrecerraran los ojos y procuraran sacar las varitas.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –Pansy necesitaba salir de ese remolino, empezaba a sentir la necesidad de escapar, como si algo fuera de ese torbellino, algo fuera de esa habitación la llamara y entonces Pavarti suspiró.

-Mira el mapa, toca el punto de tu Sello… tienes que descubrir dónde es. –Pansy se tiró de rodillas al suelo, movió el cristal y puso su dedo índice en el sitio; una luz las envolvió a las dos, era tan brillante que Luna y Hermione dejaron escapar un chillido y cerraron los ojos, mientras que Alicia se refugiaba en el pecho de Oliver para protegerse; Neville no podía dejar de mirar a Pansy cuyo cabello estaba elevado por la energía, mientras su piel pálida era iluminada dándole el tono de una figurilla de porcelana; Oliver cubrió a Alicia con su cuerpo, pendiente de la reacción de Pavarti. –Pansy ¿puedes ver el lugar?

-Es… un bosque enorme y oscuro, todo es frío… -contestó la chica, que con los ojos cerrados parecía olfatear el ambiente, como si sintiera que la habitación en la que estaba se desdibujaba dejando paso a otra cosa; Pansy caminaba por un bosque tranquilo, había tantos árboles que casi no crecían plantas en el suelo, pero no dejaba de caminar como buscando algo.

Había rocas y letreros en lengua extraña. Caminaba y caminaba y por alguna rara razón, se sintió tentada a mirarse las manos y los pies; estaba descalza y llevaba un velo en los brazos, un velo que arrastraba por entre el suelo lleno de musgo y rocas, hojas y trozos de corteza que sin embargo no se prendían de él, ni le lastimaban. Suspiró sintiendo el viento helado entrarle por la nariz e inundarle los pulmones, era casi un frío que cortaba, pero no la hería, por el contrario, la hacía sentir bien; sonrió en medio de esa soledad, era tan tranquilo que casi sentía miedo. Siguió caminando y de pronto lo vio.

Sus pies colgaban como llevados por una suave brisa y pese a la condición de las cosas, no sintió miedo alguno, era algo casi normal; su respiración estaba acompasada y por dos segundos pensó que sería buena idea acercarse hasta él e intentar bajarlo. Lo hizo, caminó hasta el cuerpo que colgaba del cuello, una marca morada le surgía bajo la cuerda y parecía tener la boca abierta, buscando aire para respirar mejor; frunció el ceño paso a paso, cuando se acercó tanto que hubiera podido tocarlo, vio sus ojos abiertos y sintió un escalofrío. Al menos él estaba en total paz.

Entonces un viento helado surgió de algún sitio a su espalda, se volvió buscando la fuente y encontró entre dos árboles una puerta grande de madera, una luz dorada del otro lado le hizo querer ir hacia allí y a dos pasos de tocar la entrada, un letrero a pocos metros le hizo espantarse: "No todo está perdido, siempre hay otro camino". Quiso respirar con fuerza y se encontró incapacitada para hacerlo, miró a su alrededor, había muchos cuerpos colgando de otros árboles, todos en el umbral de los no vivos.

-¡Pansy! –Clamó tomándola de la mano, metiéndose entre el tornado de viento gris, ignorando los cortes que iban saliendo en su mano aferrada a ella, que le miró llena de miedo, impresionada de que no le interesara el lastimarse.

-Aokigahara. –Masculló Pansy con los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que Pavarti abría los brazos para calmar el remolino y Neville daba un paso entre el viento gris, para intentar abrazar a Pansy que se venía al suelo debilitada por todo lo que había visto y sentido. –El bosque de los suicidas. –Murmuró sin comprender por qué era ese su Sello, si es que era cierto, no quería ver a Neville por temor a que comprendiera todo el espanto que sentía porque ese fuera precisamente su Sello; ninguno había escuchado sus palabras exactas, sólo Hermione había parecido interpretarlo como algo espantoso.

-¿Qué? –La castaña no había entendido el nombre y se quedó de un palmo al ver cómo Neville sostenía a Parkinson, que temblaba e intentaba respirar normalmente, mientras él le miraba escrutándole el rostro.

-Internado Aokigahara. –Volvió a decir Pansy mirando a todos, sólo Pavarti parecía reconocer el nombre, ni Oliver ni Alicia lo había oído antes; Hermione se volvió a mirar a Luna, y Oliver y Alicia parecieron pensar bien las cosas, sólo Neville estaba absorto en algo que no eran las palabras de Pansy; él pensaba en lo que Trelawney le había dicho tiempo antes y ahora parecía tener sentido.

* * *

Terminó de trenzarle el cabello y la acomodó sobre la almohada, se volvió a la mesa de noche y dejó ahí el peine y la toalla con que le había secado el pelo negro y resplandeciente; mientras se miraba los dedos todavía cubiertos de algunos trozos de cabello, sintió ese aire fresco y sonrió; la cama en la que estaba sentado ya no era más una cama, sino una silla de playa, una enorme sombrilla de colores lo cubría del sol y al volverse, la miró sentada en la arena mirando hacia el mar.

-Mi atuendo no es el indicado para una tarde de playa. –Murmuró sonriendo, ella se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió a medias. -¿Qué tienes?

-Sigo pensando en Ginny. –Contestó tomando un puño de arena blanca y arrojándoselo por diversión.

-Está muerta, ¿para qué la recuerdas? –Quiso saber mientras se volvía a ver el mar, pero no había ninguno, otra vez estaban los dos sólo en un sueño en que no había sino arena y ellos dos.

-¿Tú no recuerdas a los muertos Cormac? –Cho sonrió irónica, mientras él fruncía el ceño. -¿La extrañas? –Cormac ahogó una exclamación, a espaldas de Cho apareció una chica que llevaba una cámara fotográfica, sonreía mirándolos como si los fuera a fotografiar; McLaggen se levantó furioso y tomó a Cho por el cuello, al momento todo a su alrededor cambió y volvió a encontrarse en esa habitación de la Casa de los Gritos.

-No juegues conmigo Cho, no lo hagas. –Amenazó o rogó a la oriental que tenía los ojos cerrados, durmiendo; se sintió patético de estar ahí, discutiendo con alguien que sólo podía atacarle en sueños, tomó la charola con sus enseres y salió de la habitación dejándola dormir sola.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que vimos, ese remolino, esa cosa rara de que el cristal no se levantara, era porque Pansy encontró su Sello? –Oliver iba de lado a lado, con los brazos cruzados, mientras Alicia, sentada a la mesa, no dejaba de mirar los mapas.

-Sí, eso es lo que dijo Pavarti… la pobre quedó tan cansada, esto no está siendo sencillo para ella. –Murmuró como respuesta y Hermione que permanecía de rodillas mirando mapas masculló con un dejo de desagrado.

-Para nadie lo es, Alicia. –La aludida asintió sin dejar de ver los mapas y dando un suspiro se puso a doblar el cuello para tratar de descansar de una mala pose. –Esto va a terminar matándonos, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son los otros siete a los que nos enfrentamos… bueno sólo sabemos de… -No pudo terminar, el nombre no le salía desde hacía un tiempo, no era capaz siquiera de ponerlo en una frase o de recordarlo sin estremecerse.

-Ron. –Soltó Oliver como para ayudarla, pero Hermione tuvo que bajar los ojos y enfocarse en otra cosa con una mueca de pena semejante a un alarido de dolor; Wood se sintió incómodo, había querido ayudarle y sólo había logrado hacerla sentir mal al nombrarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. –Lo lamento, Hermione.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa… es sólo que quiero verlo, necesito hablarle. –Confesó moviendo unas hojas dejadas por Pavarti a quien Neville, Luna y Pansy habían llevado a descansar. –No puedo estar tranquila, sé que él no es culpable, debo verlo, necesito hablarle para saber qué ocurre.

-Olvídalo, podría matarte. –Atajó con poco tacto Alicia y Hermione le miró fijo mientras se sonrojaba, para calmar las cosas, la jugadora de quidditch agregó rápidamente. –Sabemos que no es Ron Hermione y por eso mismo, no queremos que vayas sola, no queremos que te arriesgues.

-Yo lo sé, pero necesito verlo. –Chilló moviendo las hojas con torpeza, sin querer arrojó unas a los pies de Oliver, que al volverse a verlas frunció el ceño y creyó ver que las letras se movían, Alicia seguía concentrada en los libros sobre la mesa, mientras Hermione intentaba pensar en otra cosa; Oliver se inclinó para tomar una de las hojas cerca de sus pies, mientras la castaña notaba que algo parecido a una corriente de aire movía las hojas hacia él, alzó la cara buscando el sitio de dónde venía ese airecillo, pero no encontró nada y de pronto comprendió que era otra cosa; al volverse a mirar los pies del hombre, vio cómo todos los mapas a su alrededor flotaban poco a poco yendo hasta él. –Oliver.

-¿Cómo es que dice esto? –Oliver tomó la hoja sorprendido, era un mapa de Inglaterra y sin embargo cada nombre de ciudad estaba mal, todos decían una y otra vez "Orinoco"; por eso había visto que las letras se movían, todas se habían reacomodado, pero era tonto que dijera algo así, ni siquiera era una palabra inglesa. –Miren. –Se volvió a verlas, pero las dos se habían puesto de pie y le miraban sorprendidas, incómodo porque le miraran dio un paso atrás y entonces lo notó, su cuerpo estaba envuelto por los mapas y hojas, que como si formaran un remolino le cubrían entero.

-Oliver, es un llamado… -Alicia sonreía de lado como si le diera emoción ver que todo lo dicho por Pavarti era cierto, Hermione estaba más bien nerviosa. -… ¿qué ves? –Preguntó Alicia apresurada, pero él estaba absorto en todos los mapas a su alrededor, decían lo mismo, no había uno solo que no llevara escrito en algún lado dicha palabra.

-Orinoco. –Murmuró frunciendo el ceño, a la vez que la hoja en su mano se movía como tratando de huir de entre sus dedos y al siguiente parpadeo le brotaban plumas multicolores.

-Es un pájaro. –Hermione frunció el ceño y quiso acercarse hasta él, pero el remolino se lo impedía; Oliver sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerse de que era una ilusión y al abrir los ojos, se encontró mirando una masa verde, caliente y tropical, estaba en una selva.

* * *

-¿Y ahora? –Luna miraba a Pavarti que ayudada por Pansy entraba en su cama, pálida y demacrada, intentando aparentar que no se sentía cansada; Parkinson se había quedado pensativa, retraída desde que supiera cuál era su Sello, Neville estaba frente a la cama, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando las cosas con calma y sin dejar de ver a Pansy.

-Ahora que Pansy sabe cuál es su Sello, debe ir ahí. –Pavarti se metió con lentitud y se acomodó en las almohadas que Luna y Tambor apretaban para dejarlas más mullidas. –La única forma de que te unas a tu Sello es yendo a él y descubriendo el punto en que se une a tu deseo… cuando las dos cosas, Sello y corazón estén unidas, entonces serás un Guardián completo. –Pansy miraba a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y Luna acariciaba las orejas de Tambor sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Quieres algo? –Preguntó Neville antes de ir hasta la puerta, Pavarti negó con una sonrisa; sabía que algo pasaba con él, pero no quiso evidenciarlo.

-Sólo dile a Seamus en cuanto llegue que venga a verme, ¿sí? –Pidió con una sonrisa, entonces tomó las manos de Luna y Pansy metiéndoles un susto que las hizo a la primera ponerse seria y a la segunda soltar un grito. –Oliver encontró su Sello. –Masculló con los ojos llenos de bruma blanca, Neville al oír eso salió corriendo de la habitación y cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, vio a las dos mujeres que sin parpadear veían a Wood que flotaba en medio de la habitación.

* * *

Había decidido ir a visitar la tumba sólo por obligación, Cissy era todavía el recuerdo más complicado de su vida, por eso ahí, frente a la lápida no supo qué decir; se sentía solitario y amargado, ella no lo perseguía desde la muerte de Weasley, ella quizá no volvería a seguirle porque era uno de ellos y tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea malvada, echó a andar fuera del cementerio y a varios metros de la lápida, se apareció directo a la Casa de los Gritos, donde Padma leía al lado de Blaise y Lavender; nada más aparecer frente a ellos una enorme sonrisa le pobló la boca.

-¿Qué te parecería, Padma querida, que sepan de una buena vez quiénes somos? –Preguntó mientras le abrazaba por la espalda aprovechando que estaba sentada frente a los otros dos, ella sonrió cerrando los ojos con complacencia.

-¿Exactamente cuál es tu plan, Draco? –Susurró con la voz melosa, abriendo los ojos y mirándole por sobre su cabeza, él sonrió con fastuosidad y Blaise se volvió a ver a Lavender como buscando un comentario a propósito de su actitud.

-Hay un Guardián con el que tengo una relación más que afectuosa y últimamente, a falta de algo más, se me antoja localizarla. –El rubio se enfocó en Lavender que al entender lo que pretendía se llevó un trozo de queso de una charola sobre la mesa a la boca, mirando a Blaise con seducción; el moreno desvió la mirada, convencido de que no estaba bien meterse en un callejón sin salida.

-Pansy, ¿no? –Preguntó sin mirarlos, Padma carcajeó entonces llena de una emoción viva porque el plan saliera bien, entre más pronto se enfrentaran los Guardianes contra los Mensajeros más rápido lograría ella su cometido. –Ay Merlín. –Terminó Blaise mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación, ante la diversión de Padma, Lavender y Draco.

-Adelante Draco, pero ve tú solo… no es tiempo para que sepan de los demás, Cho te ayudará y seguramente Ron también en cuanto sienta lo que ocurre… por favor, diviértete. –Pidió la Patil besándole la mejilla y Draco, emocionado, se fue de inmediato a preparar para el encuentro en lo que ellas seguían enfocadas en su lectura y té.

En su habitación dentro de la casa, tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una nota simple para Pansy, un escueto "Quiero verte" y una "D" ondulante y gruesa; la envió apretándola dentro de su mano, haciendo que se transformara en un montón de pétalos de rosa blanca, estaba ansioso porque el mensaje le llegara a Pansy, simplemente esa chica no podría negarse y si la conocía y a Granger, las cosas iban a salir como él quería.

* * *

Agudizó la vista para ver bien lo que tenía delante, era un árbol enorme dejando caer sus ramas colgantes al agua azulosa y clara; dio un paso llamado por el árbol y el espejo del agua, y en cuanto extendió la pierna para poder andar, se dio cuenta que estaba hundido hasta las rodillas en el río, pero no le dio importancia, el agua era caliente y acogedora. Siguió caminando hacia el árbol, que a la orilla, brillaba bajo el sol, con sus hojas refulgentes como esmeraldas; a cada paso se hundía más, hasta que se encontró nadando en el agua caliente, cada vez más profunda y densa.

Nadó más rápido olvidándose de la profundidad, sólo quería llegar hasta ese árbol que parecía estarlo esperando; vio algunos animales a la orilla, aves luminosas que resplandecían bajo el rayo del sol y cuando al fin alcanzó las primeras ramas del árbol, las sintió gruesas y húmedas. Sonrió lleno de emoción, había algo dentro que lo incitaba a querer introducirse entre las ramas, que parecían formar una jaula; separó unas y se metió dentro, el agua era oscura, tanto como un pozo.

Había empezado a flotar hacia el centro de la jaula, cuando escuchó algo que entraba en el agua, algo como un chapoteo pesado, pero lo ignoró porque había una luz que emanaba desde el fondo de la oscuridad; pataleó un poco para acercarse hasta el punto donde podía ver la luz y habría podido distinguir que era una puerta, la puerta de su Sello, de no ser porque distinguió a la perfección la cola escamosa y verde de un reptil más grande que él a su lado en el agua. Se dio la vuelta asustado y entonces lo sintió, alguien halaba de su pierna hacia abajo, hacia la luz.

Gritó, pero al agua llenaba su boca.

* * *

 _-¡Cho! –Su voz retumbaba en todo ese lugar azuloso; ella estaba de pie en medio de esa soledad, en que sus pies descalzos tocaban la superficie formando ondas que avanzaban lentas y delgadas._

 _-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, un frío de muerte llenó el lugar y el agua bajo sus pies se congeló lentamente, el grito se volvió llanto y entonces la reconoció, no se explicaba que pudiera ser ella, no debería poder entrar ni siquiera su voz ahí, no si era su sueño._

 _-Por favor, eres la única opción… eres la única que puede abrir su corazón lo suficiente para alojar algo de mí… Cho, ayúdame. –Imploró con la voz temblorosa y la oriental notó cómo todo lo que en su sueño era azul se iba manchando de rojo._

 _-¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó abriendo un poco su sueño, dejándola entrar para escucharla; Ginny descendió ante ella, manchada de sangre y llorosa._

 _-Por favor, Cho… tengo un mensaje, un mensaje importante que debes dar a Harry y a mi hermano, por favor. –La pelirroja sonreía dulcemente entre lagrimones que brillaban en su rostro._

 _-Dímelo. –Pidió tomándole las manos y sonriendo, intentando calmarla ahora que sabía que venía de un sueño de muerte._

 _-Diles a Ron y a Harry que…_

-¿Por qué lo sigues viendo? –Ron andaba hasta ella, que se veía a sí misma y a Ginny hablar, se volvió un poco y lo encontró igual de serio y malvado que antes.

-Porque no quiero olvidarlo. –Regresó a mirar a Ginny que la abrazaba luego de decirle el mensaje.

-No lo olvidarás, esas cosas no se olvidan. –Murmuró él sonriendo, se acercó hasta ella y le abrazó por la espalda, tomándola por la cintura. –Dime Cho, ¿qué deseas más que nada en el mundo? –Cho se quedó callada viendo a Ginny desaparecer envuelta en un capullo de plumas de ángel; al sentir la tibieza del abrazo de Ron y su cuerpo contra su espalda, perdió el control, algo tenía él que hacía que todas sintieran la necesidad de hablarle con la verdad.

-Quiero a Viktor. –Salió tan quedo de sus labios que pensó que no se había oído, pero Ron escuchó y con un ronroneo casi romántico, pegó su cara al hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, arropándola con sus brazos, tal como hacía Viktor en vida; Cho se estremeció y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero él habló primero.

-La única forma en que podrás recuperarlo, es si mueres… ¿quieres eso, Cho? –Dobló las rodillas llevándosela con él en el movimiento, recostándose de costado sobre la superficie azulosa del sueño de Cho, que se volvió a verlo sometida por la sensación de que era Krum quien la acompañaba; no pudo decir nada, no tenía palabras para contestarle y sólo atinó a asentir pegando su frente a la barbilla del Mensajero. –Entonces, voy a cumplir tu sueño, porque si lo haces tú jamás lo verás, pero si lo hago yo… Viktor volverá a ti. –Sonreía, sonreía como lo hacía Viktor y aunque tenía la cara llena de pecas y la nariz distinta, para Cho fue como volver a tenerlo con ella.

* * *

-¡Oliver! –Estaba derrumbado en el piso, Hermione le sujetaba de la pierna mientras Alicia lo arropaba en su pecho, no podía dejar de dar bocanadas, estaba desesperado por aire, por saber que no era un cocodrilo lo que pendía de su pierna; entonces Neville llegó hasta ellos y los ayudó a levantarse, al tiempo que una sombra nebulosa se aparecía frente a ellos.

-¿Qué has visto? –Exclamó la sombra que pronto pudieron identificar como Pavarti, Hermione miró a Oliver que intentaba recuperarse, pero que pudo decirlo de inmediato.

-Escuela de Magia del Orinoco. –Soltó con la voz pastosa y Alicia frunció el ceño sin dejar de abrazarlo, como si temiera que se fuera a deshacer de hacerlo; se volvieron a mirar a Pavarti que sonreía, al tiempo que veían a Luna asomarse como si estuviera en la televisión y saludarles con un ademán, mientras mostraba a Tambor que pendía de las orejas de su mano izquierda.

-Por Merlín, Lovegood, están en la habitación contigua. –Exclamó Pansy desde fuera de la "transmisión", Hermione no pudo evitar reír mientras Neville le daba una palmadita a Oliver en el hombro; Alicia sonrió enormemente, fuera como fuera aún podían tener momentos de diversión.

-Felicidades, encontraste tu Sello. –Concluyó Pavarti al tiempo que los demás sonreían, aunque quizá no era cosa para festejar; todos fueron a la habitación de Pavarti para que Oliver pudiera narrarle lo que había visto, Pansy, abrumada por todo lo ocurrido fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y mientras lo bebía notó que el agua se llenaba de pétalos blancos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo en voz alta a la vez que bajaba el vaso de delante de su rostro, el agua se secaba dejando paso a los pétalos; los vació en su mano y los miró fijo, había letras y tras intentar separarlas con su índice, descubrió que los pétalos se convertían en un trozo de pergamino. –Draco. –Susurró al terminar de leerlo y apresurada salió de la cocina y cruzó los pasillos corriendo; Neville y Hermione que estaban cerca de la puerta oyeron los pasos y convencidos de que no podía ser una buena señal se miraron y resolvieron seguirla.

Afuera hacía frío.


	4. Una ilusión

_**Antes que nada, gracias a los que estén leyendo, lo agradezco enormemente, creo que venir y asomarse a un fic tan largo, es todo un mérito, más que mío, suyo...**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a JK, los uso por mero gusto y placer, la trama responde a la línea creada por las asombrosas CLAMP, que crearon la belleza que es X/1999; sin duda alguna, es esto una garantía de que mi historia les va a gustar (?)**_

 _ **Dedicado a lo que resta de mí... porque de sueños puede uno vivir muy bien, pero no suficientemente bien.**_

* * *

 _ **3.- Una ilusión**_

Blaise se había retirado a mirar su hogar, pese a tener el acuerdo silencioso con todos de habitar la Casa de los Gritos. Gustaba de ir a darse un baño o bien a comer en la que fuera su mansión, mejor dicho, en la que era; Lavender se adaptaba a cualquier lugar, a veces iba con él, otras tantas se quedaba con Padma, la verdad es que nada le importaba, sólo tirar las cartas y saber el futuro de los demás; de vez en cuando, sólo seguía a Blaise para, como antes, tener un pretexto de tocarlo o bien de pasearse por la casa a su alcance, por si acaso. Entretenida con una baraja española y luego de hablar un poco con Padma, Lavander se desplazó, descalza como era su reciente costumbre, por las escaleras de la casa; espiaba por las hendiduras de las puertas y a veces asomaba la cara por las ventanas y en las noches, si los niños iban a espiar, le daba por soltar un aullido y un par de luces desde su varita. Mejor mantener la leyenda viva.

Andando por el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto y al de Cho, se concentró en recordar cosas del Colegio, aprovechando que hacía frío y necesitaba enfocarse en otra cosa; iba sonriendo recordando los buenos días con las Patil, cuando escuchó un ruido y paralizada por la sorpresa, se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo mirando al frente, de donde venía el sonido; eran pasos, y pronto pudo ver de quién eran. Ron avanzaba dándole la espalda luego de salir del cuarto de Cho, cerrando la puerta con cuidado; provocada por todas esas cosas que sentía desde tiempo antes por él, lo siguió con pasos sigilosos, aprovechándose de que ya iba descalza.

Ron entró en el baño, pero no cerró la puerta, la dejó entornada y se perdió tras la capa de madera oscura y vieja; retenida por lo poco de pudor que pudiera todavía quedarle, se quedó plantada en el pasillo, con los ojos clavados en ese acceso a donde él se había metido, muchas cosas le rondaban en la cabeza y la principal de todas, era que quizá, de alguna forma absurda, le debía fidelidad a Blaise. Se burló, era una idiotez, ella no le debía fidelidad a nadie y en todo caso, de ser así, sería al hombre en el cuarto de baño; ese, su camino sin andar.

Ya no lo pensó, entró, esperando que quizá lo encontraría vilmente sentado al inodoro, parado frente a él orinando o quizá lavándose el rostro en el lavabo; se quedó de un palmo: la ropa estaba regada por el suelo y la regadera abierta opacaba, con su ruido de llovizna, el sonido de la respiración de él. Lavender desorbitó los ojos al ver que la cortina del baño no estaba puesta y que Ronald estaba absolutamente desnudo frente a sus ojos, de perfil, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla; no se le aceleró la respiración, tampoco se crispó ni un ápice, era ella, Lavender Brown, en esencia, la misma mujer que se había enamorado de Ronald Weasley años antes y sin embargo, en ese instante, él representaba una figura de oscuridad y desasosiego.

-No he cerrado porque sabía que venías tras de mí, si quieres saberlo. –Ron se lavaba el cabello y la espuma que descendía de sus cabellos oscuros resbalaba lento por sus brazos torneados, metiéndose entre los pliegues de su pecho y cayendo en picada escandalosa por su vientre plano hacia la periferia de su entrepierna, apenas revelada por la posición que tenía ante la chica.

-Revelas secretos que a veces no conviene descubrir. –Sentenció ella imposibilitada para moverse, clavada la mirada en él, que ya se quitaba todo resto de jabón para salir de la ducha; se hizo un silencio pesado, él se ocupó en terminar con lo suyo y ella siguió ahí, mirando sin recelo y a la vez, sin una sola mala intención; cuando al fin él cerró la llave, Lavender no sabía si marcharse o no. –Yo… con permiso. –Quiso irse, pero Ron la asió de la muñeca y la hizo mirarle, escurriendo todavía, con una sonrisa casi seductora y desgarbada.

-Tú sabes que yo no soy él. –Atajó sin más y Lavender sintió un vuelco, hablaba de Ron, hablaba de él, quizá por eso el mirarlo no había sido lo que esperaba; no pudo evitarlo, alzó la mano y le puso en el pecho, mojándose y sintiendo que la piel de ese hombre ardía, llenándose ella misma de un calor casi enfermizo.

-Pero él está aquí… está ahí dentro. –Arrojó sonriendo y él sonrió todavía más, ella se alzó de puntas y se acercó a besarle, Ronald reía.

* * *

-¿Cómo están Katie y Danielle? –Alicia aprovechaba que Luna y Pavarti charlaban un poco y ellos estaban más cerca de la puerta, para intentar enterarse del estado de las cosas, no podía hablar mucho cuando estaban con los otros, por temor a ser demasiado obvia; en días recientes había notado ausente a Oliver, estaba pensativo y la mayoría de las veces parecía enojado. Lo entendía, su hija era aún pequeña y no era para menos estar preocupado; el mundo se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes y ellos, tenían mucho que ver con ello.

-Están bien, muy bien. –Contestó con un suspiro mirando a otro lado, le hacía mal mentirle a Alicia, en el fondo la cosas no iban de lo mejor, tenía muchas ideas y entre todas, la de alejarse de su familia, protegerlas desde lejos, sin someterlas al riesgo de que algo malo le pasara a él; hacía varios días que sentía que era un imán para las desgracias, aunque todavía nada malo había tenido que afrontar directamente.

-Ahora que has encontrado tu Sello, habrás de ir a él, ¿qué piensas decirle a Katie? –Interrogó para hacerse ver interesada por el estado de su amiga, aunque poco le importaba realmente lo que él pudiera usar por pretexto con su mujer; poco le importaba la mujer de Oliver, por muy su amiga que hubiera sido en el pasado.

-Usaré el pretexto del trabajo, hasta ahora ha funcionado muy bien. –Sonrió con tristeza y Alicia tragó saliva con fuerza, miró a Luna que correteaba sobre la cama a Tambor, sin importarle mucho que Pavarti estuviera exhausta y necesitara más bien tranquilidad.

-Puedes irte tranquilo, yo voy a cuidar de ellas. –Se ofreció sin más, con los ojos fijos en las dos chicas que reían de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, y Oliver se volvió a verla con extrañeza, era más de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias. –Atinó a comentar, aunque no estaba seguro si debía agradecerle que estuviera pendiente de ellos, notaba que lo miraba de una forma distinta y de paso, se arrepentía enormemente de haberle dado esperanzas que no podía sustentar; la puerta se abrió con lentitud y Seamus entró saludando con un ademán, fue hasta la cama de Pavarti y le tomó la mano con una sonrisa débil.

-¿Cómo te fue?, ¿qué ha pasado? –Interrogó la chica con clara ansiedad, Seamus miró primero a Luna y acarició la cabeza plateada de Tambor, Alicia y Oliver se acercaron para escuchar cuál había sido el resultado de la última decisión de Pavarti.

-Todo salió bien, ahora los Weasley piensan que todos andan de paseo… va a ser raro porque la gente lo va a notar, pero el hechizo funcionó a la perfección, será complicado que alguien lo rompa. –Murmuró no muy conforme con su trabajo, Pavarti asintió agradecida y Luna se recostó a su lado con mueca de cansancio, en el fondo, la rubia no creía que fuera buena idea que los Weasley vivieran en un limbo. –Por cierto, ¿a dónde iba Pansy?, nos topamos en la puerta y ni siquiera me miró. –Se volvió a ver a Oliver que frunció el ceño y buscó la respuesta en Alicia, que no pudo sino encogerse de hombros dejando en claro que no tenía idea alguna.

-Fue a ver a un Mensajero. –Masculló Pavarti dejándose caer sobre los almohadones y cerrando los ojos como llena de cansancio, los demás le miraron sorprendidos, pero ella no abrió los ojos, parecía dormitar; Tambor se puso a rascarse una oreja, mientras Luna se subía a la cama y se acomodaba junto a Pavarti, abrazándola.

* * *

 _Corría bajo la lluvia torrencial, cubriéndose la cabeza con un periódico tan húmedo que podía parecer sopa; subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en la casa tan rápido como le dieron sus manos para abrir la puerta, todo adentro estaba brillante, iluminado y de inmediato supo que no había ahí nadie más que ella y él. La sonrisa le invadió la boca, como si ver la luz y la tranquilidad implicara por fuerza una felicidad cercana, subió las escaleras quitándose los zapatos y dejando el periódico abandonado sobre la alfombra; el pasillo le parecía eterno y casi creyó escuchar el sonido de una risa, su risa._

 _No venía el ruido de su habitación, pero pudo apreciar que venía del cuarto de baño, ilusionado y con una cierta excitación romántica escalándole desde la entrepierna, se acomodó el cabello despeinándolo un poco y tomó la perilla de la puerta; abrió de un golpe con la sonrisa trasladada incluso a los ojos verdes. En la tina de baño el agua se había vuelto bermeja y el cuerpo sobresalía entre ella absolutamente blanco. La boca se le quedó abierta de tal forma que habría cabido por ella su corazón. Sentado en el retrete, con la espada en la mano y mirándole sonriente, Ronald esperaba a que dijera algo, una frase, al menos una palabra; pero lo único que brotó en ese instante de Potter, fueron lágrimas._

 _-Yo soy tu sombra… te quitaré todo. –Manifestó Ronald que tenía asida de sus dedos claros la mano de su hermana sumergida en una nata de sangre y quizá lágrimas. –Yo, voy a matarte Guardián. –Harry se volvió a mirarlo y no supo por qué lloraba más, si por verla a ella muerta, o por saber que había sido su hermano el causante de todo._

* * *

-¿A dónde va? –Preguntó Neville como si ella pudiera saber la respuesta, Hermione no dijo nada pero apresuró el paso, andaban por una calle en un viejo barrio muggle, en un pueblo alejado de Londres al que sólo habían podido llegar gracias a la estela mágica dejada por Pansy al desaparecer a tres calles del Ministerio; Neville podía ver bien la espalda de la chica, pero se negaba a aceptar que parecía ansiosa por llegar a algún sitio, por encontrar algo, o alguien.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta, si fuera algo normal, algo aceptable, habría dicho a dónde iba… pero, su prisa me preocupa. –Dando vuelta en una esquina, Pansy volvió la mirada, como si sintiera la presencia de alguien a su espalda; Hermione y Neville se ocultaron en el rellano de una puerta, respirando agitados y convencidos de que los había visto, pero ella no se acercó en un minuto y resolvieron salir para seguirla; la perdieron.

-¿Dónde se metió? –Preguntó él en voz alta a sabiendas de que era más bien un cuestionamiento mental, sabía tanto él como sabía Hermione.

-Volvamos, no debe ser nada extraño. –La castaña entendía que Pansy necesitara tiempo a solas, era normal, habían visto y sentido tanto que quizá Parkinson requería espacio; Neville no creía lo mismo, le tomó del brazo cuando quiso volver sobre sus pasos y ella le clavó su mirada café con rudeza.

-Algo no anda bien… ¿lo sientes? –Murmuró el chico y Hermione frunció el ceño, era cierto, algo que no había sentido antes le subía poco a poco por las piernas y los brazos, un vientecillo candente, como si cerca estuviera encendida una fogata; una palabra se le vino a la boca sin poder contenerla, una definición le brotó de pronto de la garganta sorprendiéndola.

-Un Mensajero. –Aseguró desorbitando los ojos y Neville echó a andar con seguridad, tenían que encontrar a Pansy antes que él la encontrara a ella.

* * *

Estaba segura de que le seguían pero no importaba, entró casi corriendo por el callejón que ya conocía y abrió la puerta que, como de costumbre, estaba abierta esperando; era un motel de mala muerte que nadie frecuentaba por ser nido de ratas, gente sin oficio ni beneficio, gente rara como ellos dos. Cruzó el pasillo a gran velocidad y en la esquina vio al sujeto de siempre, gordo como si tuviera un salvavidas incluido, fijo a la cintura permanentemente y con la cabeza calva brillante de grasa y sudor, sentado en un sillón carcomido de la base, sin patas para sostenerse y negro aunque en principio debía haber sido café; sus ojos azules plagados de venas de alcohol, desvelo y drogas se clavaron en ella con el mismo descaro del primer día, escrutándole las piernas y el busto con un cinismo bárbaro que le hacía, lejos de sentir la estúpida emoción de la adolescencia, un asco por sí misma tan amplio como Groenlandia.

Sin darle importancia asintió al dar vuelta y escalar rumbo al segundo piso, no había elevador. Contó las puertas porque no había numeración, sabía cuál era la suya, pero tenía por costumbre contar, al pasar frente a una creyó escuchar llanto, seguido de exhalaciones y gemidos varoniles; ¿cuántas veces en ese mismo sitio habían oído Draco y ella alguna violación?, quizá tres o cuatro, una más con la que ahora sabía ocurría. Habría deseado abrir la puerta y salvar a la pobre chiquilla dentro, pero no tuvo el valor de incrementar su vergüenza, quizá la joven saldría huyendo y no volvería a hablar de ello, quizá no le diría a nadie lo ocurrido; quizá de entrar, sólo evidenciaría lo que ella ya iba bloqueando en sus memorias.

Pese a eso, no pudo evitar murmurar un hechizo entre dientes, como si con ello pudiera aliviarla; en efecto, los gemidos cesaron y escuchó un cuerpo caer al suelo, a la par que el llanto menguaba, dando paso a una respiración agitada matizada de libertad y espanto; cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación donde la esperaba, una chica pelirroja abrió la que había estado viendo y salió corriendo con su ropa sujeta contra el pecho.

-Es un mal agüero. –Murmuró al entrar al cuarto, convencida de que mirar a un pelirrojo, ese día no era bueno.

* * *

Se abotonaba con una calma prodigiosa, como si no fuera él el culpable de nada, como si el nombre "Mensajero" le pasara por alto del todo; pero él era uno de ellos y ella también. Sacó del armario una chaqueta limpia y se la puso con lentitud, mirando siempre hacia la cama sola y arreglada, recordó que uno de los primeros días en que ella se fuera a su lado, se había tirado cuan larga era sobre la cama, sin nada más encima que la ropa interior; le gustaba creer que quería seducirlo y que su aparente desinterés la hacía rabiar. Lavender se había infiltrado en su vida de una forma casi absurda, peor aún, de una forma definitiva.

La echaba de menos ahora que tenían un destino en común, tal parecía que estar juntos todo el tiempo y con una misión los había vuelto más lejanos; en el fondo, Blaise se temía que las cosas fueran a terminar mal por Ronald, pero también se apenaba de entender que los dos tenían algo más que cargar que la necesidad de amor. Él quería venganza, ella también; el problema es que uno no entraba en los planes a futuro del otro, pese a sentirse muy bien juntos, pese a saberse montados en el mismo barco. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y dejó la habitación.

En el pasillo, antes de desaparecerse de regreso a ver a Padma, recordó que Lavender había dejado una chaqueta gruesa en su habitación; fue por ella, aunque le pareciera hermoso verla desnuda, en la Casa de los Gritos siempre hacía frío.

* * *

Entró y vio la habitación completamente sola, algo no andaba bien en esa oscuridad tibia, en esa oscuridad que parecía contenerse en un horno calentándose poco a poco; pisó la alfombra con desconfianza y miró a uno y otro lado, como si Draco pudiera estar oculto en el tapiz de las paredes, enmohecido y negro. Estaba sola.

Suspiró como para darse ánimos y cerró la puerta, al tiempo que los pasos de la pelirroja sonaban por las escaleras, el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse se multiplicó como si hubiera cerrado una celda y de pronto toda la habitación era un jardín de rosas; atontada por la brisa de un viento invernal, vio el piso poblado de nieve y los pétalos de las rosas pasaron frente a su rostro arrastrados por el aire.

Desorbitó los ojos, aquello que veía no tenía sentido alguno y temblorosa dio un paso al frente, sólo para encontrase de cara con una escena que había casi olvidado, un recuerdo guardado en su corazón tan recóndito, que parecía haber fermentado; era Draco luego de la muerte de su madre, ella había ido a verlo al enterarse, no habían hablado, sólo se miraron cerca de quince minutos, ese día, Pansy había comprendido que por mucho que intentara, el corazón de ese hombre jamás podría abrirse para ella. El recuerdo era nítido como estar ahí otra vez, los pétalos le rozaban causándole escozor y pese a que la brisa era fría, algo en todo aquel lugar ardía poco a poco.

-¿Hermoso? –Interrogó la voz salida de un punto a su izquierda, se volvió a ver, era Draco que andaba hasta ella con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y la túnica puesta.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Preguntó a su vez, inquieta, algo en el pecho se le removía como para advertirle algo, era un peso que poco a poco se iba acrecentando, entre más se acercaba él.

-Lo hice especialmente para ti, por venir a verme. –Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y Pansy creyó ver que ocultaba con eso una sonrisa malévola, viró intentando buscar la cama, al fin que era eso a lo que había venido, a encontrarse con su amante. –No la busques, no la encontrarás.

-¿Qué es esto Draco? –Murmuró frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose a mirarlo, Draco dio dos pasos hasta ella y Pansy sintió vibrar el piso, como si algo bajo sus pies planeara levantarse; era muy distinto a todo lo que le había visto hacer a Draco, aquello implicaba más magia de la que jamás le hubiera creído capaz de realizar.

-Es un obsequio para ti. –Exclamó sonriéndole y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le acarició el rostro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una muestra de cariño para con ella, que no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos y sentirse bien, cómoda; Draco le miraba fijo, no había cambiado nada y sin embargo todo era otra cosa, ella era un Guardián y a él se le formaba en la boca del estómago la sensación de repudio en su contra.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste hacer semejante ilusión? –Murmuró sin abrir los ojos, perdida en el tacto casi frío de las manos del rubio.

-Adivina… -Draco casi reía al decir aquello, era un ronroneo salido de su pecho que a Pansy divirtió y obligó a abrir los ojos para mirar los suyos. -… Guardián. –Desorbitó los ojos, confusa, y lo que se alojaba bajo sus pies, despertó.

* * *

Seguía a Tambor por el pasillo, corriendo tras él porque ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que jugaban como dos chiquillos, dobló en la esquina hacia la sala de juntas cuando creyó ver una sombra, se detuvo en seco y miró bien al pasillo del que había visto salir la figura, pero nada le decía que lo que había percibido fuera real; sin embargo la siguió por pura curiosidad y porque Tambor había erguido las orejas al verla también, cosa que ya definía el suceso como algo interesante, ¿cuántas veces un patronus comparte alucinaciones con su creador?; con la sonrisa de siempre en los labios, caminó buscando esa figura que un instante antes le había parecido reconocer como de mujer y no se equivocó, ella estaba de pie al fondo del pasillo y le daba la espalda.

Cuando se volvió, Luna Lovegood distinguió que tenía el rostro lleno de arrugas, los ojos casi blancos por la ceguera dejada por los años transcurridos, quizá decenios, quizá cientos, quizá milenios, el cabello blanco le caía trenzado por sobre el hombro derecho y llevaba una cruz al cuello, una cruz que parecía haber sido tallada en cristal negro; sonrió con esa mueca de la ancianidad, decorada de ausencia de dientes y exceso de experiencia, la rubia le imitó toda impregnada de su juventud y su buen talante, además de su bondad casi exasperante.

Dio un paso para acercarse y al hacerlo se encontró en la playa, la arena blanca se pegaba a sus pies descalzos y Tambor correteaba a la orilla divertido con el vaivén de las olas, sobre su cabeza un grupo de gaviotas chillaban contra el viento y el azul del cielo le pareció casi poético, sin poder evitarlo dejó que la brisa fresca le arrancara una sonrisa de complacencia; cuando se volvió a ver a la mujer, estaba ya a su lado, llevaba huaraches1 y rebozo2 negro y blanco, olía a piloncillo3, canela y chocolate. Luna inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando la mujer alzó la mano para señalar algo a lo lejos, sus ojos azules buscaron el punto dictado ante la señal que recibía y la mujer pareció erguirse más cuando la vio tan dispuesta a obedecer sus indicaciones.

-Un arco. –Murmuró la inglesa al ver esa forma rocosa al frente, en el mar, casi como la forma de un ave de piedra encallada dentro del océano que se abría para recibirlo, azul y absoluto; la mujer se volvió y le sonrió como si fuera una abuela muy dulce, llena de cariños y buenas maneras, Luna se sintió, como por tontería, en casa.

-El Arco. –Sentenció con su voz ronca y fuerte y Luna se estremeció, había encontrado su Sello en un mar hermoso, había encontrado su Sello de la mano de una anciana y eso le partía el corazón; entre la arena creyó ver las huellas de sí misma y sonriente tuvo que reconocer que ese iba a ser irremediablemente el lugar donde todo se le terminaría.

* * *

Tenía que reconocerle que en efecto era un mago muy hábil, pero todo ese poder que ostentaba no era sólo el de sí mismo, sino también el de su condición de Mensajero; acometida por la sensación de que tenía que estar al pendiente de lo que pasaba, Cho Chang espiaba viajando en sueños, como se viaja en metro, lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco Malfoy y de Pansy Parkinson. Con el tiempo, Cho había aprendido que sí, la vida es dura y pesada, pero también es dúctil y ligera, la vida es un sueño que se tiene en el despertar, un sueño irreverente que rompe con el subconsciente para mezclarse con la amarga realidad. No hay diferencias entre el sueño del dormir y el despertar, la realidad es siempre así de confusa, sorprende y asusta, hiere y extermina, tal cual la realidad del sueño, tal cual si se estuviera de uno y otro lado de un espejo.

Así, ella paseaba tendiendo hilos de araña para poder ver lo que otros veían sin que se dieran cuenta, porque sólo un vidente de sueños puede detectar a otro; así, Chang la muerta por amor, la dormida eternamente, podía desplazarse de lado a lado y saberlo todo. Pese a saberse conocedora, entendía también que no podía intervenir y por eso se sentó en una esquina a mirar lo que Draco le hacía a Pansy, mientras a su espalda vigilaba otros sueños, en los que Hermione y Neville revisaban calleja por calleja buscando a su compañera de bando, en los que podía ver a Lavender besando a Ronald en un cuarto de baño, mientras él sonreía aún entre sus labios; sueños en los que Pavarti se negaba a revelar verdades a sus protegidos por temor a romper el destino, sueños en los que Luna corría por la playa de su Sello y Alicia y Oliver se preparaban ante la verdad de lo que el otro podía o no sentir, o el sueño de Fleur en la soledad de su casa renuente a pelear, o el de Cormac escondido en sus pensamientos y Blaise jugando ajedrez con una Padma que lo sabe y lo intenta manejar todo.

Ante sus ojos, Cho Chang tenía a Draco, Mensajero, abusando de su poder sobre Pansy, Guardián, mientras a su espalda un nuevo sueño se le revelaba, el eterno sueño de otro Guardián, Harry, que aún permanecía sumergido en una noche perpetua, donde la sangre y el llanto se mezclaban de una forma casi irreversible.

* * *

El piso se cuarteó por la fuerza de las raíces de los rosales que se levantaron y surgieron como tentáculos ansiosos por poseer algo, Draco había dado un paso atrás y ella sacudida por la energía de esa cosa a sus pies no tuvo tiempo de sujetar su varita y se vio tomada por las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello, por las cinco formaciones gruesas, pobladas de espinas que le abrieron la piel dejando salir la sangre a borbotones; un grito desahuciado le salió de la boca, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que no pudo contener y cayeron pronto por sus mejillas pálidas de espanto.

El aire se atascó en sus pulmones y la presión de la raíz alrededor de su cuello fue tan intensa que el grito se volvió pronto un chillido ahogado y menguante, abrió los ojos como clamando ayuda, con los dedos crispados y las rodillas apunto de ceder a la presión que esas cosas le causaban. Draco le miraba sonriente.

-Draco… -masculló sin fuerzas siquiera para que se le oyera demasiado, él volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, Pansy vio entonces sentido en ese candor, adivinó el por qué de todo y compungida tuvo que aceptarlo. -… un Men… hahero.

-No hace falta ser brillante, ¿o sí? –Se acercó y volvió a tocarla, ésta vez con la mano le acarició la cabeza mientras las raíces se enroscaban más a sus extremidades subiendo las de los tobillos por las piernas y bajando las de las muñecas por sus brazos. –Sabes, moría de ganas por enfrentarme a uno de ustedes… pero veo que ha sido en vano, nada es cierto de lo que se decía sobre su poder, no has podido siquiera defenderte. –Le alzó la cara tomándola por la barbilla mientras del pecho de la mujer manaba un gemido largo, producto del dolor que le llenaba el cuerpo, de tan estirada que estaba y de tanto que ardía cada corte. –Pobrecita Pansy mía. –Masculló en un tono burlón que la obligó a ahogar un sollozo y con total cinismo, dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el hombro de Parkinson que dio un respingo.

-Ere… un… -comenzó sin ánimos de decir más, estaba presa, sujeta de pies y manos y las heridas avanzaban amenazando con cubrirle todo el cuerpo; tenía la mente abotagada por el dolor, no pensaba con claridad alguna y resolvió que eso la perdería por siempre, tenía que hacer algo. -… uhar como hebo… alho tan vil como… el hexo, qué mal… habla de ti… raco amor. –Murmuró intentando darle picones, pese a que no sabía si serviría de algo, el rubio carcajeó.

-Pero si has sido tú la que vino casi corriendo, ¿quién necesitaba de quién? –Preguntó mirándola de una forma tan lasciva que Pansy ardió, eso era ella para él, una mujerzuela sin sentido que podía manipular cuando quisiera; una cosa era saberlo otra distinta decirlo a voces, soltó un grito, un sin sentido, algo idiota.

-¡Diffindo! –Clamó llenando con la fuerza de la ira su brazo derecho, con tal decisión que le fue posible moverlo apenas; el corte fue tal que produjo un reflejo azuloso y el aire entero del jardín, oscuro ahora, se partió; la raíz que la sujetaba se cortó por mitad y liberado su brazo le fue posible imitar el movimiento, soltarse la pierna y el otro brazo, mientras Draco le miraba de brazos cruzados, como vigilar a un niño que juega con una pelota.

-Entonces eres tú la destinada a usar la espada en las manos… la estrella luminosa que ha de cortarlo todo, ¿qué te vieron a ti, si no eres más que una rata, para estar entre los elegidos a salvar a la humanidad, Pansy? –El comentario iba destinado a provocarla y lo había logrado, Pansy se volvió a mirar a Draco, con la ropa desgarrada, jeans hechos tiras casi hasta la entrepierna y mangas en jirones hasta los hombros; desconsolada, avergonzada de haber caído de forma tan simple en una trampa, se volvió a mirarlo llena de desesperación y alzó la mano sin pensarlo, soltando el primer hechizo que tenía a mano.

-¡Diffindo! –El corte fue transversal, como una línea dividiéndolo todo, el jardín pareció partirse como si hubieran estado todo el tiempo metidos en un lienzo, en el cuadro perfecto de un pintor realista; Draco quedó marcado por la línea y de la frente le empezó a escurrir sangre a borbotones, mientras el corte se hacía evidente en su pecho herido y en sus labios partidos por mitad; Pansy ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el hombre ante ella, en toda su arrogante postura, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, cayó al piso partido en trozos. –Draco… -soltó abrumada, lo había matado, había matado al hombre que por años había sido el amor de su vida, lo había partido en pedazos y descansaba ahora frente a ella; le temblaban las manos y se apresuró a ir hasta él para sujetarlo, aún escurriendo en sangre, aún si no era más que un cúmulo sanguinolento. -… ¡Draco! –Metió las manos bajo el torso y al alzarlo se le deshizo en las manos como haber cargado un montón de hojas secas.

-Estúpida. –Sentenció a su espalda y al volverse lo encontró intacto e imponente, el rubio alzó la mano sin decir más nada y el golpe contra la mujer fue la imitación perfecta de una ventisca, tan fuerte que la arrojó contra la ventana de la habitación, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos, para luego caer lentamente a todo lo largo del muro. –Pensar que me amas… debiste salir de aquí en cuanto rompiste mi ilusión… Pansy, parece ser que no te daré tiempo de encontrar tu Sello y unirte a él. –No podía alzar la cara para mirarlo, le escurría sangre desde la frente empapándole el rostro y aunque tenía fuerzas para moverse un poco, no fue capaz de erguirse, todo le dolía y más aún saber que él iba a ser quien la matara; tragó saliva y tosió escupiendo un par de trozos de vidrio, mientras escuchaba los pasos, sus pasos.

El Mensajero venía a matarla.

* * *

La tomó por la cintura alzándola del suelo con un movimiento rápido y la montó en el lavabo, los labios subían y bajaban por la barbilla y cuello, poco a poco la respiración antes acompasada y calmada de Lavender se tornó densa, agitada, como llena de fatiga; Ronald no pensaba bien a bien en lo que pasaba, porque él no pensaba, él actuaba para satisfacer necesidades, y en ese momento, el deseo ardiente en Lavender era ese. Cuando los ojos castaños se clavaron en él, se dio el tiempo de mirarla, para dejar que ella comprendiera las cosas, pero una nube lujuria la inundaba, tan densa que poco o nada importaba la razón, la cordura; la volvió a besar succionándole la lengua y los labios, sonriendo y carcajeando, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras ella comprendía que eso era peor que hacerlo con un desconocido.

Era y no era él.

La tomó por el cuello jalándola hasta él, el agua aún le corría por los hombros bañados de pecas y Lavender no pudo evitar probarlo, lamerle la piel que parecía impávida ante la presencia de sus labios, mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda hacia la cintura; Ronald jaló aire fuerte con sus pulmones y le metió las manos a la castaña bajo la blusa, jalándole el sostén en un arranque de ansiedad, rozando con sus yemas de los dedos la piel sensible del pecho de la mujer. Lavender se erizó y desbocada le quiso morder el lóbulo de la oreja, cuando él se quedó tieso.

-Un Guardián va a morir a manos de un Mensajero. –Sentenció alto y fuerte y Lavender creyó que no podría haber peor momento para decir aquello.

-Que se diviertan. –Atinó a comentar ocupándose en beberse el agua que le brotaba del cabello, Ron la empujó con suavidad alejándola.

-Debo ir. –Terminó mirándola con los ojos negros profundos como fosos, dejándola tan helada que se le fue toda la posible excitación que tenía; Ronald se volvió a su ropa, se metió los calzoncillos y los pantalones y salió echándose encima una camiseta que había hecho aparecer de la nada.

-¿Quieres que vaya? –Preguntó por decir algo, ya que seguía sentada sobre el lavabo, sonrojada y agitada.

-Abajo está Blaise, bien puedes entretenerte. –Ronald desapareció en el pasillo y Lavender tras un resoplido tuvo que sonreír para no sentirse idiota.

* * *

-Luna se queda conmigo, ustedes vayan e intenten encontrarlos, algo me dice que Hermione y Neville la siguieron, pero no está de más estar seguros. –Pavarti sonreía para darles seguridad, Seamus entraba a la habitación trayendo una jarra con agua.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, el hecho de que se queden ustedes dos solas no me agrada. –Oliver no quería marcharse, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Puedo quedarme yo también. –Alicia se acercó hasta la cama, Oliver asintió.

-No, de ahora en adelante es mejor que no estén solos… Alicia acompáñalo, ojalá puedan encontrarlos antes que pase algo malo. –Pavarti tomó el vaso que Seamus le tendía, él se volvió a verlos a los dos notando que no querían marcharse.

-No se preocupen, yo la cuidaré. –Aseguró con los ojos fijos en ellos, que entendieron que podían marcharse; salieron a paso apresurado, Alicia al frente y Oliver tras ella, ninguno sabía a dónde iban, sólo eran conscientes de que algo pasaba con uno de ellos y más valía estar ahí por si acaso. –Luces pálida. –Se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama, con los codos apoyados en el colchón, mirándola beber con cautela.

-Luna encontró su Sello, por eso no ha vuelto del baño, se divierte un poco con ello… Pansy está peleando contra Draco, peligra su vida, pero sé que no morirá ahí. –Reveló mirando al frente, estaba nerviosa, cansada y asustada, sabía cosas del futuro pero no podía intervenir, de nada le servía saberlo, nada podía hacer; a veces sentía miedo de soñar tanto, de ver tantas cosas en su cabeza y conocer lo que los demás hacían o iban a hacer, tembló alterada por la realidad de su posición privilegiada, que implicaba además de gran poder, responsabilidad.

-Todo va a estar bien. –Murmuró Seamus tomándole la mano por sobre la manta, Pavarti se volvió a verlo sorprendida, él sonreía, con los ojos brillantes de confianza; se alivió, realmente sintió alivio, paz con tenerlo ahí, cerca, tomándole la mano y sonriente y cuando el chico se alzó un poco para besarle, un cálido sentimiento la inundó y obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-Se besaron. –Luna estaba frente a la cama, no la habían oído llegar, Tambor tenía las orejas alzadas y estaba posado sobre la cama frente a los dos, a Pavarti le dio por sonrojarse y a Seamus por acariciarle la cabeza al conejo y hacerle un guiño a Luna. -¿Son novios otra vez?

-Oliver y Alicia se fueron. –Contestó Pavarti y la rubia frunció el ceño.

-Encontré mi Sello. –Atajó con los ojos azules llenos de emoción y cuando Seamus le miró con interés, susurró como si fuera un secretito. –Es El Arco… en México. –Alzó las cejas una y otra vez, divertida con el hecho de que su Sello fuera una playa.

* * *

-¿De verdad… vas a… matarme? –Preguntó alzando la cara, luchando por abrir los ojos bajo el peso de la sangre que le caía sobre las pestañas, Draco sonrió, acercándose más a ella que temblaba y no podía mantenerse quieta; él sonrió y con la punta del zapato le alzó la cara para mirarle a los ojos, lucía hermosa impregnada de debilidad, de miedo, de cansancio y resignación.

-Voy a hacerlo y seguramente lo considerarás todo un placer. –Aseguró riendo arrogante y Pansy, con las manos apoyadas en el piso, tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo una tos enfermiza que le desgarraba la garganta. –Pero seré magnánimo y te daré una muerte de la que puedas presumir. –Alrededor de Pansy empezaron a surgir ramas, ramas de Lazo del Diablo, que la fueron cubriendo y aprisionando con sus tallos tapizados de espinas; otra vez las heridas de piernas y brazos eran acometidas por nuevos ataques y presa como estaba, Pansy gimió de dolor dejando escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado como el de un perro.

-Ojalá algún… día, alguien te dé… tu merehido, Draco… -murmuró sin fuerzas para nada, mientras las ramas volvían a halar de su cuerpo con fuerza titánica. -… no hoy el único… Guardián… que ha encontrado hu hello. –Amenazó sacando de los ojos del rubio un destello de inquietud, que le bastó para sentirse más satisfecha de sí misma.

-Entonces al mal paso darle prisa. –Draco alzó la mano y a su orden, las ramas creadas por su ilusión tiraron con tanta fuerza de Pansy que soltó un grito agudo como el de una rata y la sangre empezó a correr por sus brazos y piernas hasta manchar el piso. –Enviaré cada una de tus partes a los demás Guardianes… les va a encantar. –Draco reía y Pansy lloraba, un tronido anunció que su brazo izquierdo se había dislocado y el grito se multiplicó por lo alto, cuando una voz emergió de tras el muro.

-¡Fulmen! –Una luz estrepitosa atravesó todo, el muro cayó y Draco fue arrojado a lo lejos por una corriente eléctrica que iluminó la habitación, disolviendo las sombras de su ilusión como si el agua hiciera correr el aceite; dos sombras entraron por el derrumbe que había marcado todo el edificio, la persona que había provocado el estruendo dio un salto y se tiró al lado de Pansy que yacía inconsciente, mientras la otra figura andaba hasta Draco y le apuntaba amenazante con su mano iluminada de azul.

-Tú. –Hermione le miraba fijo, con los ojos castaños llenos de rabia y desazón, Draco se ponía de pie de entre los escombros, apenas con algunos rasguños en el rostro, sacudiéndose las mangas del saco.

-Granger un Guardián, y uno que protege y viene a salvar a Parkinson… ¿no la odiabas? –Preguntó cojeando un poco, mirando a Hermione que tenía los dientes apretados sin saber qué contestar.

-Pansy, hey Pansy… ¿me oyes? –Neville la levantó con cuidado, la sangre le manchaba toda la ropa y los ojos, entornados, denotaban que sufría gran dolor. –Resiste Pansy, ya estoy aquí, te llevaré a casa, resiste.

-Atacarla a solas, ¿qué derecho tenías a hacerlo? –Hermione crispó los dedos y alzó las manos, no sabía qué hechizo lanzar, pero no iba a dejar pasar lo que había visto.

-¿Derecho?... ¿matar es cosa de derecho, Granger? –Draco pareció reír y sin más ni más extendió los brazos envolviéndose en negro, todo alrededor de ellos pareció volverse un torbellino, como si se hundieran en una profunda espiral; Hermione atinó a levantar la mano y lanzar un conjuro, que emanó como un relámpago de luz que quiso sustituir la oscuridad que el rubio causaba; Neville se aferró al cuerpo de Pansy, sin ocuparse en protegerse de la caída, despeñándose frente a la cara sorprendida de Hermione, que no entendía su actitud para con la ex Slytherin. -¡Matar es cuestión de poder, Granger! –Retumbó haciendo que trozos del cielo negro se despeñaran sobre ellos amenazando con aplastarlos.

-¡Neville! –Hermione tendió la mano hacia el moreno, que alcanzó a estirar la suya para sujetarse de ella, a la par que jalaba el cuerpo inerte de Pansy que casi le era arrebatado por un pedazo de lo que creyó era cristal; resbalaban por lo que entendieron era arena, pero no tenía sentido, estaban en una habitación de motel, o eso parecía hasta unos minutos antes. –Sujétate, Neville… hay que subir.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Pansy necesita ayuda. –Se afianzó clavando los pies en la arena negra que los arrastraba, Hermione se tambaleó y resbaló amenazando con caer, pero Neville la sujetó por la cintura, asiéndola como sujetaba a Pansy y se vio empujado por la ventisca absorbente del remolino, cargando a las dos mujeres que no podían aferrarse a nada y que lo obligaban a permanecer a descubierto.

-Pobres, nada pueden hacer contra el poder de un solo Mensajero, no son Guardianes, ¿de ustedes depende la humanidad entera?... –Draco se mofaba en algún sitio de esa oscuridad, Hermione no podía con ello, de todas las personas que podrían burlarse de ella era Malfoy el menos soportable. -… pobre mundo, será tan fácil destruirlo. –Atajó con una carcajada, Granger, sujeta todavía al brazo de Neville, se incorporó y sin más, conjuró lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Lumus máxima! –La luz que de sus manos brotó lo llenó todo, partiendo las paredes y haciendo volar la arena en que estaban de pie, un tronido como el de un cristal al estrellarse hizo que Neville la atrajera hasta su cuerpo para protegerla junto con Parkinson que pasó de tener los ojos entrecerrados a cerrarlos con fuerza conteniendo un gemido; Hermione tras acurrucarse contra Neville, volvió la mirada y alcanzó a ver a Draco que tambaleante aparecía ante ellos, no soportó esperar ni un instante, le apuntó con el dedo índice, a falta de más espacio entre los brazos de Lonbottom para buscarse la varita y lo atacó. -¡Desmaius!

-¡Ah! –Draco cayó golpeado por el hechizo a la par que Neville soltaba a Hermione, alzaba en brazos a Pansy y veía cómo la castaña echaba a correr hacia el rubio, dispuesta a atraparlo de una buena vez por todas; entonces algo cambió, una figura enfundada en una túnica azul pizarra apareció corriendo junto a la castaña, marcando con sus pies ondas en el piso, como si corriera en agua; Hermione seguía corriendo para alcanzar a Draco, no la notó hasta que la voz de Neville le anunció su debilidad.

-¡Hermione, cuidado! –Clamó mientras Draco se paraba y Pansy buscaba con sus dedos, delgados y rígidos, sujetarse a la solapa de la chaqueta de Longbottom; Hermione miró a un lado y reconoció los ojos rasgados de Cho, que sin más ni más acercó su mano derecha al pecho de la ex Gryffindor, atravesándole la piel de un tajo, como si en lugar de dedos tuviera el filo helado de una daga.

-Detente. –Sentenció Chang clavando con fuerza la mano, mientras la boca de Granger se deformaba en un grito de dolor, al tiempo que las piernas se le doblaban y se venía al suelo seguida de Cho, que no sacaba la mano y ahora de rodillas, continuaba con su labor.

-¡Ahhhhh! –Hermione se retorció al tiempo que Draco alzaba de nueva cuenta los brazos al cielo y formaba otra vez toda esa oscuridad.

-¡Hermione!... ¡Fulmen! –Neville hizo caer del cielo un nuevo rayo al lado de Malfoy, impidiéndole terminar con su intención de hacer una nueva ilusión sobre ellos, aunque todo alrededor parecía ser parte de un sueño.

-Quédate quieta o te arrancaré el corazón. –Cho miraba a Hermione con la mirada más penetrante que jamás le había visto y la castaña sintió que bajo su cuerpo, el suelo se volvía de agua.

* * *

-¿Dónde buscamos? –Alicia seguía a Oliver por entre los techos del Callejón Diagón, ahí nada había y no sabían a dónde ir.

-No lo sé, no sé qué hacer… no sé dónde buscar. –Confesó exasperado, Alicia frunció el ceño entendiendo su ansiedad, tragó saliva y se quedó de pie a la orilla de un edificio, como esperando; Oliver se detuvo mirándola, incapaz de entender que ella no estuviera ofuscada. –Vamos Alicia, debemos seguir.

-No tiene sentido Oliver, no sabemos a dónde vamos, ni tampoco dónde buscar… estamos andando de forma estúpida. –Aseguró sin volverse a mirarlo, Oliver bajó la cara consciente de que tenía razón. –Otra vez estamos siendo inútiles. –Murmuró más para sí misma que para que él oyera, Oliver se volvió a verla con los ojos desorbitados, era obvio que se refería a la noche en que Ginny había muerto, pronto la culpa también lo abordó a él.

-Entonces, ¿nos quedamos a esperar que alguien más muera? –Masculló inconforme, como si la voz le ronroneara de enojo, Alicia se volvió a mirarlo, por un instante, sólo sus ojos hablaron, los dos tenían miedo; como una respuesta a sus dudas, una luz bajó del cielo en un punto lejano, un relámpago que casi les golpeó los oídos sin hacer ruido.

-Neville. –Alicia no esperó siquiera a que Oliver dijera algo, se desapareció para aparecer en un edificio a muchas calles de ahí, en dirección a donde había visto caer la luz; Oliver le seguía de cerca, sintiendo que cuánto más tiempo pasaba como Guardián, más sencillo le era aparecer y desaparecer de un sitio a otro, tan rápido que era ya casi igual a dar un parpadeo; mejor aún, ya casi igual a no desaparecerse y sólo dar un paso.

* * *

Cada latido se sentía en su mano como tener presa una paloma, cada espasmo de dolor se sentía en sus dedos como estar aferrando la vida; no sabía por qué había intervenido, sólo sabía que se sentía poderosa, vuelta a la vida sin tener que salir de su sueño. Los ojos de Hermione resplandecían de ignorancia, no sabía qué pasaba, no entendía cómo era posible que ella, dormida, le hubiera atravesado el pecho con la mano limpia y le estrujara el corazón como si se sujetara de una rama. Todo era azul, estaban en sus dominios, su sueño y aunque escuchaba a Draco y a Neville lanzándose conjuros, aunque veía los rayos a su alrededor y percibía las ramas y raíces que la ilusión del rubio usaba, sólo podía pensar en que tenía ahí a Hermione, la causante de todo.

-Viktor. –Murmuró sin poder evitarlo y apretó más sus dedos alrededor del músculo encarnado, haciendo que la castaña soltara un alarido desesperado, sacudiendo las piernas como un niño que da una pataleta, sujeta a su brazo clavándole las uñas.

-¡Bombarda! –Clamó por todo lo alto Neville y de nueva cuenta los escudos de Draco se vinieron al piso, cuánto más peleaban más poderosos se volvían y habían ya terminado por destrozar, además de las constantes ilusiones del rubio, el edificio entero y los que le seguían en esa calle.

-¡Ríndete de una vez, Longbottom, porque no te dejaré marchar de mi ilusión y tras eso estará todavía el sueño de Chang reteniéndote! –Draco reía, satisfecho de escuchar los gritos de dolor de Granger y al mismo tiempo saber, que si seguía ahí con vida, peleando, era sólo por su obsesión de atraparlo.

-Long… -Masculló Pansy intentando sujetarse de su cuello, ya la sangre que le salía del cuerpo era más agua que otra cosa y lentamente, una pesadez de muerte le maquillaba el rostro.

-¡Hermione! –Neville tenía que hacer algo por ella, avanzaba a pasos lentos hacia las dos, que en el suelo se debatían en miradas y gritos de dolor.

-Cho… -chilló la castaña mirando a la oriental fijamente, el sudor le recorría el rostro y el espanto le hacía apretar los dientes ante cada nuevo picor del pecho. -… Cho, yo no… ¡Ah! –Ella volvió a presionar, no quería que hablara, no quería que la convenciera con sus lógicos razonamientos de que nada había podido hacer para salvarlo; echó el cuerpo adelante y volvió a presionar, causando en Hermione el movimiento de arquear la espalda y morderse el labio inferior hasta sangrarse.

-Murió por ti… él por ti. –Repitió viéndola sufrir, ignorando la sensación acuosa y cálida de la sangre entre sus dedos, de un momento a otro la mataría.

-Dijo tu nombre. –Salió en casi sólo aire de la boca de Hermione que alcanzó a prenderse de su muñeca, al tiempo que Neville hacía caer a Draco con un conjuro, mientras el suyo a su vez le desgarraba la manga de la camisa y hería el brazo hasta tocar el hueso; Cho desorbitó los ojos, sabía que no mentía, entendía las cosas y se quedó sin fuerzas.

-Viktor. –El llanto le pobló la cara y lentamente sacó la mano del pecho de Hermione, que dio un suspiro sintiendo esa lejanía, sintiendo que esa garra de acero se apartaba ofreciéndole la libertad de volver a respirar con paz; Cho se quedó ahí, de rodillas mirándola, viendo el fruto de la vida y la muerte de Viktor, el hombre al que había amado, y se sintió basura, se sintió morir y una rabia enorme la abarcó toda, mientras veía cómo Hermione tosía y se removía como una niña que recién despierta, llevándose los brazos al pecho en un acto reflejo para protegerse el corazón.

-¡Basta de juegos Longbottom! –Draco sacó su varita y de un solo golpe hizo estallar todo, el edificio entero se derrumbó, Cho desapareció de junto a Granger para aparecerse junto al rubio; Neville sólo tuvo tiempo de volverse al piso y cubrir con su cuerpo a Pansy, que en un intento desesperado se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, logrando apenas acariciarle los brazos.

Todo se llenó de polvo y Neville, asustado, volvió la mirada quitándose de encima el escudo que había formado, para buscar entre la nube negra a Hermione que creía muerta; sus ojos pasearon y se atrevió a llamarla dos veces entre el ruido de las rocas cayendo, buscó sin encontrar nada y desesperado volvió a levantarse dejando a Pansy inconsciente en el suelo. Entonces lo vio, alguien había tomado a Hermione en brazos y le sostenía en medio de la calle, donde la gente corría desesperada huyendo del desastre, mientras era posible oír a lo lejos los sonidos de las sirenas que se aproximaban.

Alzó la cara y lo vio, habría reconocido esa barbilla en el mismo infierno; olía a frutas y estaba fresco, vestido incluso de negro, con el cabello oscuro, era hermoso, era él que había atravesado la explosión para levantarla y salvarla de una muerte segura, era Ron que volvía a ella y que le miraba con sus ojos oscuros y la sonrisa en los labios. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le tendió la mano para tomarle la mejilla, en un gesto que él no detuvo, sonrió emocionada al punto del llanto y le pareció que el dolor del pecho menguaba ante la felicidad de verlo a salvo.

-Ron. –Susurró llorando agradecida, entonces él la dejó caer de sus brazos y se alejó caminando hasta Draco y Cho, la segunda demasiado brillante y difusa para ser real; Hermione dio un grito al golpearse la cabeza contra una roca y se llevó la mano derecha hasta la herida sangrante que le había resultado, luego se quedó ahí, tendida con la pierna doblada en una posición casi cómica, los ojos desorbitados y la garganta seca, mirando cómo él, el que la había salvado un minuto antes, iba con los otros dos, para enterarse de todo; Neville la llamaba a grito abierto, pero ella sólo podía verlo a él, erguido cuan alto era, moreno, otro.

-Casi matan a dos Guardianes. –Ronald se dirigió a Draco que sonriente intentaba no cojear, ignorando la herida de su pierna, peinándose una y otra vez, para ocultar el correr de sangre de su cabeza. –La próxima vez, háganlo bien.

-Es sencillo decirlo si llegas al final y sólo para salvar a uno. –Escupió Malfoy sin mirarlo, incómodo al ver que la había salvado y ella casi había llorado de felicidad por eso; comenzó a caminar dándose la media vuelta y desapareciendo, dejándolos a los dos solos, Cho parecía entender lo que le pasaba; Ron sonrió de mala gana, con la cabeza gacha, luego se volvió a la oriental.

-Vete, vuelve a tu sueño y quita el de aquí… nadie te necesita ya. –Cho asintió y tras dedicarle a Hermione una mirada de lástima, se diluyó como si se hubiera metido en una piscina, con una elegancia pasmosa; Neville respiraba agitado, Hermione le quedaba muy lejos y si Ron la atacaba, jamás podría llegar a tiempo a defenderla, Pansy no respiraba, se había empezado a poner azul y temía lo peor; aunado a eso, estaba la gente que desde las ventanas miraba, la otra que corría aterrada y los que llegarían a revisar el lugar. –Longbottom, ¿crees poder enfrentarme? –Ron le miraba fijo, con los ojos negros llenos de un gozo que Neville no entendió, habría querido negar con la cabeza, decir que era imposible, pero no lo hizo; por el contrario, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la varita, a mano limpia podía hacer grandes cosas, quizá con ella pasarían a ser grandiosas.

-Cuando quieras. –Aceptó bajando un poco la cabeza y echando el cuerpo adelante, Ron sonrió y levantó la mano, cuando una llama enorme emanó frente a sus ojos y Hermione se vio cubierta por un remolino que al cabo de un instante, resultó tener forma humana.

-Esta es una fiesta para muchos, no para pocos. –Alicia surgió de entre el fuego y miró a Ron amenazadora, estaba dispuesta a todo, no iba a permitir más muertes sin pelear. –Perdóname si me invito sola. –Masculló sonriendo de mala gana, Ronald le sostuvo la mirada un momento, luego sonrió también y ablandó las facciones, como dando un suspiro, ella no estaba dispuesta a ablandarse, por el contrario, se tensó más.

-¿Estás bien? –Oliver se volvió a Hermione sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Ron, por si se atrevía a atacar a Alicia; ante la pregunta, la castaña asintió débilmente, pero Oliver no le dio tiempo a ponerse de pie y la cargó en brazos, sacudiéndola de tan mal tino que dio un gemido de dolor. –No lo estás.

-Parece que han venido todos a ayudar, sino fuera porque faltan Luna y nuestro querido Harry, habría sido una reunión perfecta. –Ron se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada seria de Alicia que se llevó la mano a la varita, golpeada por la alusión al último personaje, aunque bien sabía que no la necesitaba. –Por hoy está bien que quede así… un día más, un día menos… saluden a Pavarti de mi parte y a Harry, por favor, tengan una linda noche. –Murmuró haciendo una reverencia y se esfumó.

-¡Ron! –Clamó Hermione desconsolada, Oliver tragó saliva y tras mirar a Alicia, se desapareció para llevar a Granger a un sitio seguro; no mucho después Neville hizo lo propio con Pansy, seguido de Alicia; estando en casa las curaciones fueron lo primero, luego sin el calor de la batalla, lo que habían visto, los ocupó del todo.

* * *

 _ **Acá las referencias del capítulo :P**_

1 Calzado tipo sandalia tradicional de México, hecho con correas de cuero trenzadas, con suela de baqueta. (Fuente: La autora =D)

2 Prenda de vestir femenina usada en México, de una sola pieza alargada, que se usa a manera de chal; puede estar confeccionada de seda, algodón, lana u otro material. (Fuente: La misma de la anterior nota *-*)

3 Dulce típico mexicano que resulta de dejar secar el jarabe no destilado de la caña de azúcar, con que se produce el azúcar moreno y el moscabado; llamado en Venezuela "Papelón", en Perú "Chancaca" y en otros sitios "Panela"


	5. Despierta

**_Tras un buen tiempo, traigo el nuevo capítulo, no hay muchos lectores, pero los que hay, son constantes me parece..._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y que los aliente a seguir leyendo, saben de quién son los créditos, me parece que no necesito volver a mencionarlos._**

 ** _Gracias_**

* * *

-Jaque. –Atajó sonriendo y volviéndose a Padma que bebía té en la mesa de al lado, con Lavender, mientras Cormac leía una revista del otro lado de la habitación.

-Genial. –Soltó Blaise con sarcasmo al tiempo que sonreía y hacía un guiño a Lavender, quien le mandó un beso más para celar a Ronald, que para complacerlo a él.

-Excelente juego. –Ovacionó Padma con embeleso, mientras él se ponía de pie olvidándose ya de las piezas y salía de la casa, Poppy esperaba en la puerta, los dos se fueron perdiendo camino abajo, entre la negrura de la noche.

-¿A dónde va? –Cuestionó Cormac con cierto aire de enfado, que Blaise apoyó en silencio apenas con un fruncir de cejas.

-No tengo idea, pero sea a donde sea que va, lo he notado más amable. –Aseguró Patil cruzando la pierna, dejando ver por la abertura de su falda, más piel de la que su antigua profesora de Transformaciones habría creído adecuada.

-Hubo anoche un tsunami en costas orientales. –Murmuró Lavender como para traer otro tema a colación y dejar de hablar de Ron, a quien ya pensaba suficiente, como para ahora tenerlo en cuanta charla había en esa casa; todos en la habitación sonrieron al escuchar el comentario.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Fleur? –Preguntó Blaise por decir otra cosa, antes que la sonrisa se les volviera carcajada.

-Está en casa. –Comentó Padma y nadie más volvió a hablar en un buen rato, nadie hasta que Cormac subió las escaleras para ir a ver a Cho y entonces tuvieron nuevo tema de conversación.

* * *

Tenía la mano puesta sobre el pecho, justo en donde la mano de Cho le había dejado cicatriz, porque sí, dos días antes se la había visto, tenía una cicatriz ahí donde había entrado la mano fría de Chang; le explicación de Pavarti había sido muy absurda "Cho puede dañar desde su sueño, porque todo es sueño", Hermione no creía nada. No creía ni en que un sueño pudiera herir, ni mucho menos en que Draco fuera un Mensajero; tampoco en que Ron la hubiera salvado sólo para dejarla luego sola, otra vez. Se removió entre las almohadas y miró al techo, ya se lo sabía de memoria pero no podía más hacer, aún estaba convaleciente; Luna se paseaba por el pasillo vigilando que no se levantara de la cama, a la par que veía también que Pansy continuara dormida. A veces Neville venía a verla, pero cinco días en cama por el ataque de un sueño, le parecía patético; suspiró cerrando los ojos y volvió a pensar en Harry, que en la habitación contigua debía estar pasándola peor que ella, entonces se abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás despierta? –Alicia venía trayendo una charola, el cabello sujeto en la cabeza con una pinza y un pantalón rosado larguísimo; Hermione asintió inclinando un poco la cabeza y atinó a sonreír, sintiendo en la nuca el dolorcillo del golpe que había recibido cuando Ron la dejara caer. –Te traje sopa, está caliente y te sentará bien… el clima está frío afuera. –Hermione notó que Alicia no sabía de qué hablar con ella y por eso hacía referencia al tiempo, se incorporó un poco en la cama, para facilitarle a su ex compañera de casa el que le acomodara la charola sobre las piernas; miró el plato y recordó las sopas que servían en el Colegio y a Ron, con la boca llena de pan, sonriendo.

-Gracias. –Murmuró tomando la cuchara, le pesaban los párpados, pero no estaba cansada, era más bien síntoma de la todavía debilidad; recordaba que Oliver la había llevado a casa, estando consiente todavía, pero nada más sentir al sanador revisarle el pecho, una pesadez pasmosa la había golpeado y se le había quedado por al menos tres días.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Cuestionó sin atreverse a mirarla, paseando los ojos por la habitación, Hermione empezó a comer antes de contestar, luego de un sorbo pudo volverse y contestar.

-Mejor, pero quisiera levantarme un poco… me tortura estar acostada todo el tiempo, Alicia. –Admitió con el escozor todavía en el pecho, Alicia le escrutó el rostro como para confirmar que estuviera mejorando.

-El sanador dijo que tardarías en reponerte, en apariencia no ocurrió nada, pero Cho estrujó tu corazón con su mano descubierta… necesitas sanar internamente. –Alicia sonrió amable y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse débil, abandonada, dependiente de Alicia y de todos los demás.

-Me mata estar aquí, debería encontrar mi Sello, o estar buscándolo al menos. –Confesó llenando su cuchara y mirando la sopa, que era de espárragos.

-Lo sé, pero quédate tranquila al menos por ahora… yo tampoco lo he encontrado, tampoco Neville… tenemos tiempo. –Aseguró para darle calma, Hermione asintió y volvió a comer, pensando en eso de encontrar los Sellos, se preguntó si Harry podría llegar a ver el suyo.

* * *

Había colocado la silla junto a la cama, pasaba ahí la mitad del día, porque la otra mitad la dedicaba en vigilar a Hermione, a Harry y en ayudar a Pavarti; la herida de su brazo había cerrado bien gracias a las pociones, pero las de ella estaban abiertas todavía, el sanador no había querido exigir mucho a su cuerpo haciéndolas cerrar todas de un golpe y por ahora, iban poco a poco sanando, mientras se ocupaban más bien en que recuperara fuerzas y la sangre perdida. Entre más la miraba, más resonaba en su cabeza eso que Trelawney había dicho y entre más lo pensaba, más concluía que era Pansy esa persona; no se lo había dicho a nadie por temor a que lo creyeran loco, pero sobre todo, por temor a que Pansy se enterara. Tras cinco días mirándola dormir, empezaba a creer que la memorizaría por completo; pero no era así, cada día algo nuevo había en ella, algo distinto aparecía en su rostro cetrino, cuando volvía luego de dejar al sanador y a Luna haciéndose cargo de las curaciones.

Estaba concentrado en producir con sus dedos una chispa, cosa que empezaba a serle cada vez más sencillo, cuando creyó ver movimiento en la cama, entonces dejó de mirarse la mano para mirarla a ella; Pansy le veía fijo, callada, con los ojos entreabiertos y la boca cerrada, parpadeó un par de veces mientras él le miraba, mas no se dijeron nada, sólo miraban. Neville tragó saliva consciente de que ella estaba pensando en algo importante, quizá estaba ofendida de que él estuviera ahí y embarazado, se removió en su asiento, pensando si debía irse o no, entonces la voz de Pansy salió de entre sus labios, como si una tela se rasgara y pareció hablar otra persona.

-¿Qué pasó con Draco? –Cuestionó dejándolo de un palmo, pensó que diría cualquier cosa, menos esa, inspeccionó su cara y casi habría jurado que algo le dolía; frunció el ceño y casi enseguida tragó saliva otra vez.

-Se fue, escapó. –Murmuró cayendo en la cuenta de que para ella quizá él no sería un prófugo; Pansy volvió la cara al techo y frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que había pasado y creyendo que había tenido suerte.

-Iba a matarme. –Salió suave de su boca, Neville sospechó que eso le gustaba por cómo había ronroneado las palabras; pero luego creyó ver una línea brillante descendiendo por la sien de Pansy, hacia la almohada y ya no supo qué pensar.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó para cambiar de tema y Pansy inclinó la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido, el aire se congeló en sus pulmones, sorprendido de ver que ella le miraba como si quisiera leerlo.

-Sí. –Admitió con lentitud, él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con paso seguro y apresurado.

Sola en medio de esa enorme cama, intentó mover un poco las piernas pero dolía, así que empezó a abrir la boca como para sentir su lengua en ella; procuró no moverse muy abruptamente y alzó su mano derecha, que había estado reposando junto a su cuerpo con la palma hacia arriba; se miró, tenía la mano vendada y la uña de su dedo medio aún estaba manchada de sangre, quizá había estado sangrando hasta hacía poco, cosa que no le extrañaría pues sentía toda la mano adormilada. Tragó saliva y sintió cómo le escocía el cuello, recordó las raíces presionándole, recordó a Draco haciéndole daño y un espasmo le recorrió; hipó y no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía frío, pese a tener muchas mantas encima, tenía mucho frío.

Volvió la mirada a la silla abandonada por Neville, una silla de madera fina, con asiento forrado de tapiz con flores, una silla que parecía oscura y fría; cerró los ojos con cansancio, ojalá no hubiera peleado contra Draco, se sentía morir, los párpados le caían helados sobre sus globos oculares, ardientes de dormir pero no se sentía bien, la cabeza le pesaba como llena de plomo y las extremidades le parecían sumergidas en agua espesa, pegajosa. Los pasos volvieron apresurados y vio a Neville entrar con un tazón en la mano, derramando por culpa de la carrera mucha de la sopa sobre el piso; se vio tentada a reírse, pero se contuvo cuando sintió el dolor del estómago, como si hubiera hecho muchas abdominales.

-A ese paso, no me darás nada de comer. –Arremetió apretando los dientes con dolor, había querido mover el brazo izquierdo pero parecía todavía no estar curado del todo y había sentido un tirón hasta el hombro, que la dejó sofocada. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Cinco días. –Neville limpió el tazón con la servilleta que llevaba y con un movimiento acercó la silla para sentarse pegado a la cama; Pansy notó, cuando él se sentó, que ya la silla no parecía tan fría, de hecho casi parecía iluminada por algo. –Es sopa de espárragos, te va a gustar. –La ayudó a erguirse un poco, sin dejar de asustarse al oírla quejarse de dolor e incluso mirar a otro lado cuando la pobre sollozó soltando un rugido, luego se sentó presto a darle de comer.

-¿Quién la hizo? –Interrogó fríamente, él se sonrojó acercándole la cuchara con nerviosismo, casi tanto que temblaba.

-Yo. –Pansy sonrió con ironía y dejó que la alimentara, poco a poco el calor le fue llenando el cuerpo; cuando terminó el tazón y Neville se fue a dejarlo a la cocina, intentó dormir, pero no pudo, permaneció un rato con los ojos cerrados, aún luego de sentir que Longbottom entraba a la habitación y cuando él le tomó la mano entre las suyas creyéndola dormida, no hizo por soltarlo; pronto se le quitó el frío y se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Estoy aburrida. –Sentenció y Cormac se volvió a mirarla entre sorprendido y enojado, Blaise cerró el libro que tenía en las manos con un golpe fuerte y ante eso, Lavander se levantó de un salto. –Vamos a algún lado Blaise, salgamos, Padma no dirá nada.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –Cuestionó sin dejar de mirar a Cormac que alimentaba con cuidado a Cho, quien en efecto masticaba sin abrir los ojos para mirarlos.

-No lo sé, a dónde tú quieras… sólo no quiero estar más aquí, ahora entiendo a Draco… estar aquí encerrado es insufrible. –Cormac se burló del comentario, pensando en lo tonto que era ese argumento, Draco no estaba ahí porque se aburriera, no estaba ahí porque tenía que hacer cosas para llamar la atención de alguien más y todos lo sabían.

-Vayan a Londres. –La voz de Cho resonó entre el bocado de sopa, Blaise y Lavender se volvieron a mirarla, Cormac sonrió pasando la servilleta por los labios de la oriental; era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos desde el sueño y por eso lo tomaron con espanto. –Den un paseo por ahí, cosas interesantes pueden encontrarse.

-Creí que estabas dormida. –Murmuró Lavender sin poder evitar el acercarse un poco a Blaise, como espantada.

-Lo está. –Atajó Padma desde la puerta con una sonrisa, apoyada de lado contra el marco; Cormac le acomodó la falda a Cho, que seguía comiendo, pero ni sonreía ni decía más nada. –Pero eso no le impide ver lo que los demás hacemos en este sueño que llaman despertar. –Padma reía, Cormac asintió aprobando lo que decía.

-Así es, Cho está pendiente de todo… lo ve todo. –Terminó Cormac con cierto desconsuelo y sintió la mano de Cho, bajo la suya, tensarse, como si ella pudiera saber lo que realmente pensaba, eso que lo aterraba que era que pudiera conocerlo todo sobre él y emplearlo en su contra.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos el consejo de Cho, vamos a Londres, Lavender. –Blaise le tomó la mano y la impulsó a marcharse, Padma asintió cuando la castaña se volvió a verla buscando una aprobación que en realidad no le importaba ni hacía falta.

-Está bien, vámonos. –Aceptó emocionada y echó a correr al cuarto de baño.

-Necesito un favor antes de que se vayan a Londres, Blaise. –Llamó Padma aprovechando que Lavender se había marchado, Cormac aguzó el oído para saber qué era lo que planeaba Padma, pues pese al tiempo juntos y saberse en el mismo bando, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de no confiar en ella. –Quiero que pases a la Mansión Malfoy y te asegures de que Draco esté bien.

-No crees que si no lo estuviera, ¿lo sabríamos? –Preguntó sonriendo irónico y Padma fue a sentarse al lado de Cho, que reposaba sobre un diván.

-Claro que lo sabríamos, pero no es por eso por lo que quiero que lo confirmes… Draco debe contener sus ganas de hacer a Hermione perseguirlo, al menos por un tiempo… lo de Pansy es reciente, ahora quiero que alguien más se haga cargo de los Guardianes. –Comentó Padma tomándole la mano a Cho y poniéndola sobre la suya, la oriental pareció emitir un leve suspiro de comodidad.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Blaise mirándola al tiempo que escuchaba a Lavender venir hasta ellos con un paso ligero y emocionado.

-Tú y Lavender. –Padma sonrió, sólo Cormac parecía perdido en otra cosa, en darle vuelta a la sopa que le daba a una Cho seria y lejana.

* * *

-Muy bien, así… qué guapo te ves. –Le abrochó el último de los botones de la camisa y tras pasarle la mano por la frente para acomodarle el cabello sobre la cicatriz con forma de rayo, le subió el cierre de la chaqueta y empujó la silla hasta el pie de la ventana. –Voy a abrir las cortinas para que te dé un poco de sol, gracias a Pavarti tenemos vista a los jardines, hay una mata de violetas frente a tu ventana y un manzano a pocos metros. –Luna corrió emocionada y levantó las cortinas con un movimiento de varita, el rayo de sol cálido y amarillo cayó pesado sobre el rostro pálido y serio de Harry Potter, que con las manos delante de su cuerpo, parecía esperar. –Mira qué bonito Harry, mira… ahí, en ese charco, vi huellas pequeñas… debe ser algún visitante de las montañas. –Volvió a pasarle la mano por la frente y sonriente se acuclilló junto a la silla. –Harry.

Se quedó mirándolo un instante, Tambor que había estado sentado a la orilla de la cama descendió yendo hacia ellos; desde que Hermione había terminado en cama, Luna se hacía cargo de Harry todas las mañanas, lo bañaba y cambiaba, además de sacarlo a pasear en una silla de ruedas por todo el piso que ocupaban. Luego de verlo fijo un rato, Luna puso su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Harry y sonrió, algo se le atoraba en la garganta cuando pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, en lo que ese chico debía estar viendo ahí, detrás de esas pupilas verdes esmeralda; por eso no le ponía las gafas, esperaba que viera borroso, para que doliera menos. Le levantó la cara y le acarició el rostro con ternura, pasando su dedo sutilmente por un arañón que le había dejado al rasurarlo el día anterior; tentada a hablarle más, a decirle muchas cosas, pensó y repensó exactamente qué frase sería congruente decir, y sólo una se le ocurrió que podía expresar con absoluta sinceridad.

-Despierta. –Pidió arrodillándose frente a él y tomándole la cara entre sus manos tibias, él le miraba fijo, pero no la veía a ella, veía lo que tenía en su cabeza; tragó saliva y se pegó más a la silla, acercándose más el rostro de Harry a la cara. –Por favor Harry, por favor, despierta. –Suplicó con los ojos brillantes de llanto y sin perder la sonrisa, llorando como una chiquilla; Tambor se paró junto a ella, mirándola, mientras Luna sonriendo no dejaba de mirar a Harry, con los labios temblorosos. –Tienes que salir de ese sueño, tienes que salir de ahí, por favor Harry ya no te tortures.

Pidió desconsolada, el sol le pegaba de lado y le iluminaba el rostro al hombre frente a ella, dejando ver más sus ojeras, su faz demacrada, el vacío de sus ojos verdes brillantes como dos esmeraldas; Luna tragó saliva y sin poder contenerse se abrazó al cuerpo inmóvil de Harry, pasándole las manos por la cintura y aferrándolo contra su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que el calor que emitía lo reconfortara y pudiera consolarlo. Daba de sollozos fuertes aún sin perder del rostro la sonrisa y se sacudía completa pendiente de ese cuerpo casi sin vida, se sentía tonta llorándole a alguien que parecía feliz sufriendo, se sentía idiota suplicándole a aquél moreno hombre que despertara del único sueño donde podía recuperar a quien amaba.

-Ginny quería tener muchos hijos contigo, quería ser muy feliz… ni siquiera le molestaban tus pies fríos o tu forma rara de doblar la ropa, mucho menos que hagas ruiditos raros con la nariz cuando bebes leche… ella te quería mucho, mucho, mucho, en serio que sí… te lo juro. –Exclamó llorándole a él que no escuchaba, que estaba insensible, Tambor miraba a otro lado, a la ventana, como para no presenciar lo que su ama hacía; quizá demasiado sorprendido por esta nueva cara de la pobre Luna Lovegood. –Por favor, despierta… despierta Harry, vuelve, no te vayas como ella, no me dejes sola. –Imploró por primera vez perdiendo la sonrisa, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, mientras él se tambaleaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, dando apenas un parpadeo allá cada cierto tiempo, pero sin hacer ni una sola cosa más, y Pavarti, que tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta abierta, optó por cerrar y volver en otro momento.

* * *

-Debes ir por tu Sello. –Sentenció Pavarti sentándose frente a Oliver, que miraba como buscando aprobación a Seamus, quien del otro lado de la mesa acomodaba una baraja con la que habían estado jugando tan sólo unos minutos antes, cuando Pavarti llegó y se sentó frente a ellos y guardó silencio sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¿Ahora? –Preguntó Oliver arrugando la frente, no le parecía el mejor momento irse, si Pansy seguía en cama y sin muchas mejorías y Hermione aún necesitaba al menos un par más de días para recuperarse completamente. –No creo que sea el mejor momento, Pavarti, las cosas no están bien aquí.

-Yo lo sé, pero no podemos tampoco perder más tiempo, tienes que ir… que Neville te acompañe, váyanse juntos, volverán rápido… -Pavarti miraba a Seamus como buscando su apoyo, pero él se mantenía la margen sin dejar de mirar las cartas, con el ceño medio fruncido y la boca desviada a un lado. -… Alicia y Luna pueden ayudarme a cuidar de los demás, Seamus también… es mejor si Neville va contigo, porque el viaje puede ser peligroso y es el que más ha aprendido a controlar su poder.

-No quiero que se queden solas, Harry no puede ayudar y Seamus solo no podría contra Draco o Ron, no creo que sea buena idea Pavarti. –Oliver se mantenía firme en esa idea, había empezado a elevar su tono de voz, como convencido de que su condición de hombre y de mayor, amilanaría a Patil. –Esperemos al menos a que Hermione esté bien, en cuanto ella pueda salir de la cama, puedo pensar en irme.

-No hay tiempo Oliver, esto tiene que hacerse ya… cuando Ron y Padma sepan que tú, Pansy y Luna conocen sus Sellos, van a intentar impedirles que se unan a ellos… si marchas aprovechando este distractor, podrás volver con tu Sello y proteger a todas hasta que encuentren los suyos… es ahora o nunca. –Pavarti estaba decidida y lo evidenciaba con su posición casi inclinada sobre la mesa y sus manos firmes señalándolo, Oliver se había llevado la mano a la barbilla y pensaba las cosas, unos pasos por el pasillo anunciaron la venida de Alicia; cuando los notó tan serios, arrugó la frente y caminando hacia Padma se colocó en la orilla de la mesa, del lado contrario a Oliver.

-El sanador ha dicho que Hermione ya puede empezar a caminar y que no necesita estar en cama todo el tiempo, ya se ha metido a duchar sola… Neville y él han pasado a ver a Pansy, Luna está con Harry. –Informó apretándose los dedos con nervio, la cara de Oliver no le complacía, mucho menos el silencio guardado tan celosamente por todos, la cara dura y firme de Pavarti le daba escalofríos. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Le decía a Oliver que es momento de que vaya por su Sello, le he recomendado que vaya con Neville. –Pavarti sonreía para darle más seguridad a su decisión, aunque Oliver seguía pensando, con apariencia preocupada; Alicia se volvió a Seamus que opinó por primera vez.

-Quizá parezca riesgoso, pero creo que siendo sólo ustedes dos, podrían moverse con más velocidad, Oliver. –Seamus no creía ni la mitad de lo que decía, para él lo mejor era esperar a que Pansy y Hermione estuvieran bien, pero sentía que debía apoyar a Pavarti, por eso hablaba así; Oliver lo miró de reojo un instante, sopesando sus palabras, comprendía que apoyara a la Patil, pero no que aceptara poner en riesgo a los demás, Oliver no quería marcharse, su hija aún era pequeña, él no quería viajar, no luego de ver de lo que Ron, Draco y Cho eran capaces.

-No estoy muy seguro. –Oliver susurró y por un instante Alicia lo quiso apoyar, hasta que Luna llegó del otro lado del pasillo con Tambor a su lado, Pavarti le escrutó el rostro, como buscando en él las marcas del llanto desesperado que le había visto minutos atrás, pero no las encontró; Luna estaba sonriente, casi se podría decir que feliz y sus palabras en ese instante, parecieron querer sanar lo que todos traían encima.

-Oigan, vamos por helado, nos hará bien tomar el sol. –Propuso sonriente y Alicia asintió mirando a Oliver, que tras un momento de duda, aceptó.

* * *

Nada más entrar supo que Draco estaba bien, el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas del enorme y fino comedor, la chimenea estaba encendida y una cabeza rubia sobresalía inclinada cerca del fuego, arrojando con fuerza ejemplares de El Profeta contra los maderos ardientes; Lavender se puso a inspeccionar la sala con cierto descaro y Blaise caminó hasta Draco que se volvió a verlo con el cigarrillo en la comisura de los labios, no sin percibir que Brown revisaba un cuadro y arrugar la frente en reacción a ello.

-Me he encontrado con todos estos números de ese estúpido periódico en la puerta… ¿puedes creer que los imbéciles de la servidumbre, se largaron en cuando supieron que se sospecha de mí? –Draco soltó una carcajada mientras tiraba las cenizas de su cigarrillo sobre la alfombra, Blaise se acuclilló a su lado y miró algunos encabezados, sobresalían los del asesinato de Ginebra Weasley, así como los de una serie de crímenes de los que se hacía responsable a Draco. -¡Como si los muy estúpidos nunca hubieran visto sangre en las manos de un Malfoy!... bastardos. –Blaise sonrió y se volvió a mirar a Draco, entonces le vio el cabestrillo del brazo y las mejillas delgadas, tenía ojeras y el cabello más largo y desalineado.

-No las has tenido fácil, ¿verdad? –Preguntó bajo para que Lavender del otro lado de la habitación, mirando por los ventanales no oyera, Draco alzó la cara para mirar a Blaise, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo apagó en el rostro de Hermione en una de las hojas de periódico que tenía más cerca.

-No, nada fácil… ¿qué ha dicho Padma? –Preguntó sin darle importancia a su estado, Blaise se removió incómodo por la posición, Draco estaba ya del todo tirado frente al fuego.

-Nada, sólo me pidió que me asegurara de que estuvieras bien. –Murmuró Zabini dando un suspiro, mientras miraba cómo el fuego consumía una fotografía de Ginny Weasley lentamente.

-También dijo, que deberías mantenerte alejado un poco de Hermione, por un tiempo al menos. –Draco se volvió a ver a Lavender como si quisiera asesinarla y tras un instante sonrió irónico y se levantó dándoles la espalda.

-Yo hago con Granger, lo que me da mi regalada gana. –Sentenció dejando la sala, Lavender arrugó la frente y casi se decide a ir a seguirlo para decirle un par de cosas, de no ser porque Blaise le detuvo tomándola del brazo. -¡Pueden quedarse cuanto quieran, la Mansión Malfoy es su casa! –Había tal desprecio y sarcasmo en la voz, que Blaise le hizo un guiño a Lavender, la tomó en sus brazos y se desaparecieron rumbo a Londres.

* * *

-Gracias. –Extendió la mano y recibió la lata con la misma atención que pondría a una hoja cayendo de un árbol, él no sonreía ni mucho menos, miraba a Poppy que estaba sentado frente a ella; Fleur se estaba acostumbrando a salir con él, más bien a tener su compañía, aunque no hablara mucho comprendía que si estaba con ella, era por algo, quizá para que no se sintiera tan sola. –Aún no entiendo por qué has querido salir, Ron.

-Es un buen día para ver Londres, hace sol… ¿cuántas veces has visto este sol aquí? –Interrogó con cierta sorna que la hizo reconsiderar si la intención era que no estuviera sola, algo en el gesto de su rostro le decía que era por otra razón por la que la había ido a sacar de El Refugio.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Ron? –Preguntó finalmente, adoptando el mismo tono serio y tajante que tendría Molly Weasley para con su hijo menor, Ron se volvió a verla, los ojos negros parecían refulgir con la luz del sol, al tiempo que una sonrisa blanca le decoraba el rostro ensombrecido por la cabellera negra; Poppy alzó la nariz al viento y se levantó como llevado por un instinto poderoso, Fleur miró hacia donde veía el perro y los vio: Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood y Luna Lovegood caminaban rumbo a una heladería del otro lado de la calle; sintió algo muy parecido a un escozor en la garganta y su mano se crispó buscando su varita.

-Por eso estamos aquí… ¿lo sientes, Fleur?, esa sensación de querer correr hasta ellos y sacar la varita, ¿lo sientes? –Susurró sin mirarla, Poppy se había erizado sin emitir sonido alguno, sólo miraba furioso hacia esos tres que entraban al establecimiento; Fleur se sentía llena de una rabia que no comprendía, era como si ellos tuvieran en sus manos la sangre de Bill, como si cayera sobre sus hombros toda la mierda del universo, desde la muerte de su pequeña, hasta la de la misma Ginny, su cuñada.

-Ellos son… ellos son los Guardianes, ¿verdad? –Fleur arrugó la frente, en ellos estaba el poder para proteger el mundo, ese mundo enfermo de maldad, de egoísmo y basura, si ellos caían, toda desgracia del mundo también lo haría.

-Así es, son tres de los Guardianes, los otros cuatro no han venido hoy… pero tampoco es necesario tenerlos ya a todos, hoy hace sol, Fleur… es un buen día para ver sangre. –Ron le dio un trago a su bebida y aunque algo había en esas palabras que no gustó a Fleur, comprendió que era verdad, como Mensajero ella debía enfrentarse a esos que pretendían proteger a la humanidad del fin del mundo, como si sus pecados no fueran absolutamente nada.

* * *

Hacían fila los dos sonriendo mientras pensaban qué sabor de helado pedir, Lavender tenía debilidad por el mantecado, mientras que Blaise siempre había sido tendiente al helado de fresa, aunque eso significara la burla de media casa Slytherin; habían logrado pedir algo que gustara a los dos, porque Lavender tenía la absurda idea de que compartieran el mismo cono, cuando Blaise sintió ese escalofrío subirle desde el codo hasta el hombro y posarse intermitente en su nuca; se volvió a la puerta del establecimiento y los vio entrar, Luna sonreía frente a Alicia y a Oliver, él llevaba unas gafas de sol y la jugadora de quidditch el cabello sujeto por una pinza; Blaise no supo en qué momento Lavender se volvió a verlos, sólo la sintió crisparse entera. Los tres se formaron para pedir su sabor de helado, mientras ellos dos avanzaban hacia la caja para pagar, fueron dos segundos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Lavender señaló al piso cerca de ellos y él pudo ver al conejo plateado, que los miraba.

Sonrió, esa era la señal perfecta de que no se equivocaban, esos tres eran Guardianes, el animalito parecía querer acercárseles, como impulsado por una tentación pueril, Lavender pidió a Blaise que pagara la cuenta y mientras él se volvía al mostrador y sacaba unos billetes, la castaña dejó fijos sus ojos en Alicia; Oliver fue el primero en reaccionar, había terminado de pedir su cono cuando un estornudo lo hizo volverse hacia la caja y notar a los dos personajes vestidos de oscuro, la luz del sol entrando por todas las ventanas lo hizo caer en cuenta de que ese día, nadie vestía de negro, nadie excepto esa chica a la que reconoció de inmediato.

Seamus no había sido discreto en eso con él, había dicho las cosas como habían sido, Lavender Brown era la responsable de sus heridas el día de la muerte de Ginny, por ella le había sido imposible avisarles de lo que pasaba, por ella y por nadie más, habían sido lentos en reaccionar; Oliver sintió ese candor en todo el cuerpo, como una llama delante suyo que era capaz de calentarlo entero, eran ellos, ellos dos eran Mensajeros y él estaba ahí con Luna y Alicia a descubierto. Miró a todos lados, como intentando buscar un refugio, pero no lo había, el establecimiento estaba lleno de gente, niños y mujeres, parejas de jovencitos, todos celebrando el día de sol inesperado.

Alicia reía por un comentario de Luna cuando al dar un paso para avanzar hacia la caja, chocó con el cuerpo rígido de Oliver, arrugó la frente sin decirle nada a Luna que estaba entretenida en lamer el helado, y vio hacia donde Oliver miraba; el peso en el pecho la golpeó sacándole una exclamación de espanto y Oliver atinó a mover la mano como para detenerla, creyendo quizá que se lanzaba sobre ellos dos, que ahora los miraban. Lavender echó a andar hasta ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cono de helado en la mano, Oliver frunció el ceño, pero no se alteró más allá de eso, en cambio Alicia se replegó hacia Luna, que de inmediato volvió el rostro sorprendida y fue la primera en hablar.

-Un Mensajero… Lavender, ¿eres uno de ellos? –Preguntó como para sacarse la duda, mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca y Oliver levantaba más la barbilla; una niña de unos ocho años pasó corriendo junto a Blaise que le miró sonriente, Alicia dio un paso como para intentar llegar a tiempo, si es que el hombre quería hacer otra cosa.

-No cabe duda que es verdad… el mundo es un pañuelo. –Lavender sonrió mirando la crispación en Alicia, que le clavó una mirada llena de seguridad.

-Es un lugar público, hay demasiada gente. –Oliver hablaba en serio, sus manos crispadas lo denotaban; Pavarti había dicho que una vez que tuvieran su Sello podrían pelear donde fuera sin dañar a nadie, pero aún no lo tenía y ahora todos en esa heladería corrían peligro; Blaise se acercó a paso lento, mirando siempre a Luna que le sonreía comiéndose su helado.

-Gente más, gente menos… ¿has oído decir que la humanidad se reproduce como hormigas? –Lavender sonreía de lado mientras le daba una probada a su helado, Alicia miró a Blaise como intentando medir la posibilidad de escapar, Luna estaba perdida en su bola de nieve sabor coco. –Yo creo lo mismo. –Susurró Lavender y Oliver dio un paso atrás, llevándose la mano al bolsillo en busca de su varita.

-¡Bombarda! –Clamó por todo lo alto la voz de Blaise y en menos de dos segundos, medio establecimiento se había reducido a polvo.

-¡Protego! –Había sido lo primero en salir de labios de Alicia que miraba a unos niños del otro lado del lugar, Oliver había levantado las manos a falta de varita y formulado un escudo alrededor de todos los que esperaban en la fila, mientras Luna, empujando a Tambor, lo había vuelto un muro lo suficientemente largo para cubrir a los que estaban a su espalda; era un infierno, las llamas consumían lo que quedaba del lugar, los niños lloraban y gritaban y Alicia alcanzó a distinguir algunos cuerpos a pocos metros, entre las sillas y bancas, entre manchones de sangre y el polvo del derrumbe.

-¡Carajo, todos ellos son inocentes! –Gritó desconsolada, mientras quitaba el escudo para permitir que la gente corriera, en la calle se escuchaban las alarmas de los autos cercanos y un árbol yacía sobre la avenida, donde un par de vehículos más se habían impactado; Lavender soltó una risotada y Alicia vio cruzar un rayo azul cerca de ella, dándole tiempo apenas de agacharse y salir saltando para evitar que le hirieran, no quiso si quiera volverse a mirar y se echó a correr sabiendo que Lavender le seguía de cerca.

-No existe la inocencia, no hay inocentes. –Blaise desapareció, mientras Oliver confundido no sabía hacia dónde acudir a ayudar, Luna intentaba hacer volver a un niño con su madre, que se había refugiado bajo una mesa; entonces una nueva explosión los hizo volverse a los dos, Lavender y Blaise perseguían a Alicia calle abajo, como si casaran a un animal.

-¡Maldita sea! –Dijo Oliver mientras saltaba uno escombros y se aparecía en la acera, tenía que darles alcance e impedir que siguieran destruyéndolo todo; Alicia dio vuelta en una esquina y se apareció en una escalera de emergencia, buscando subir a los techos, donde creía habría menos muggles en peligro.

-¡Reparo! –Luna alzó las manos y pudo reconstruir la mitad de las cosas del lugar, la gente le miraba llena de espanto y aunque ella estaba acostumbrada siempre a ese tipo de miradas, se sintió asustada e intentó ignorarles, sin poder evitar sonrojarse como un tomate. -¡Episkey! –Sentenció luego con las manos apuntando a toda la gente a su alrededor y cuando algunos sintieron el hormigueo en las heridas, dieron de gritos como un montón de niños. –Por favor… no se queden aquí, la construcción está maltrecha, vayan a casa y beban algo de leche o té verde… es bueno para el susto. –Aseguró poco antes de llamar al conejo, que nadie veía, y salir corriendo, buscando en todos lados a los dos con quienes había llegado, dio un paso cuando distinguió humo, pero se volvió poniéndose rígida; miró con tristeza a los tres o cuatro cuerpos que los escombros dejaban ver, se inclinó y dejó en el suelo, al pie de la puerta, una corona de rosas blancas, luego salió corriendo junto con el conejo.

En la esquina, Fleur y Ron miraban a la rubia marcharse, habían optado por no meterse en ese primer enfrentamiento, pero les siguieron, porque la pelea daba para mucho todavía.

* * *

-Cuidado. –Susurró tomándola del brazo y la cintura, mientras ella se metía la pantufla con lentitud pasmosa, tragaba saliva como si tuviera la garganta destrozada y estaba prácticamente colgada de él; la ayudó a sentarse mientras se metía la otra pantufla y luego la tomó con cuidado para que pudiera dar un par de pasos fuera de la cama.

La última poción tenía la finalidad de curarle las heridas más profundas, pues las superficiales iban cerrando solas ya, la puerta se abrió cuando Pansy señaló la ventana, hacia donde Neville la llevaba con lentitud; por la puerta entraron Pavarti y Seamus, trayendo con ellos, en su silla de ruedas a Harry. Al principio Pansy no lo notó y siguió concentrada en andar con cuidado, pero cuando Neville la sujetó para que pudiera mirar por la ventana, la morena notó a Potter y se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Interpeló con la voz quebrada, Neville la sintió temblar y se temió que sufriera un colapso.

-Debe tomar aire, cambiar de ambiente… el sanador dice que su problema ya no es de salud. –Murmuró Seamus al tiempo que movía la silla hacia la ventana contigua a la que estaba frente a Pansy, Pavarti miró a la ex Slytherin con fijeza, parecía estar contemplando a un muerto.

-Él debe descansar, sólo Merlín sabe qué cosas están en su cabeza ahora. –Pansy clavó las uñas en el brazo de Neville que atinó a apretarla contra sí, en un arranque que la hizo dar un ronroneo de descontento.

-Es mejor si está con nosotros, el silencio de su habitación no me parece sano, Pansy. –Murmuró él mirando a Pavarti que se había adelantado hasta Harry, Hermione apareció en la puerta y se quedó mirando la silla, mas no entró a la habitación.

-Suficiente silencio hay donde está, nuestras voces no le llegan, Longbottom… Potter está encerrado en la peor prisión que puede existir… -todos se volvieron a mirar a Pansy sorprendidos del tono amargo de su voz, Neville la sostenía pero ella tenía las manos aferradas a las cortinas, mirando afuera, a la luz del sol tan increíble en ese sitio; Hermione tenía los ojos clavados en Pansy como si quisiera adivinar una mala intención en sus palabras, pero le fue imposible detectarla. -… Potter está encerrado en sí mismo. –Concluyó sonriendo con un halo de tristeza que hizo a Seamus volverse a mirar a Harry, Hermione se crispó, "Harry está encerrado en sí mismo, quizá…" pensó mientras entraba a la habitación y caminaba hasta él.


	6. Un ser que mira

_**Ha pasado poco tiempo, quizá… los lectores no crecen a montones, pero aparecen…**_

 _ **Y estoy agradecida por ello, esta historia me gusta, espero poder crecerla más, espero que mejore…**_

 _ **Y espero que sigan por aquí leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos a quienes lean y gracias.**_

 _ **Algo más: Cuando puse cierto lugar de esta historia era por una razón totalmente del corazón, el problema o no el problema, es que mi corazón aún está ahí, y estará más tiempo y eso es bueno.**_

 _ **Quiero creer que es bueno.**_

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

 _ **Un ser que mira**_

Se tomó del tubo con fuerza y dio un salto con suficiente impulso para llegar al techo, una vez arriba, inclinada todavía echó a correr, intercalando el desaparecerse para poder ganar terreno, ganarles ventaja; había avanzado muchas calles sin que le volvieran a atacar y se confió a que quizá ya no le seguían, dándose incluso la libertad de volver la mirada y sonreír; habría seguido corriendo y con ello escapado, de no ser porque cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado a Luna y a Oliver atrás, los había abandonado sin saber siquiera si no estarían heridos de gravedad. Frenó en seco y se volvió, sólo para ver el rostro sonriente de Blaise a su espalda, la sangre se le fue a los pies y apenas tuvo entereza para alzar las manos y pensar en qué decir.

-¡Ignis! –Gritó levantando las manos y una llamarada brotó de las palmas para ir a impactarse contra Blaise, que girándose dejó que el fuego le golpeara la espalda, envolviéndolo como un manto naranja y rojo.

-¡Accio! –Alicia se volvió al escuchar ese grito sin sentido y alcanzó a distinguir a Lavender que convocaba algo y la miraba desde el otro edificio, frente a ella; no comprendió qué intentaba, porque no se puede convocar algo sin decir su nombre, a menos que…

-¡Ah! –El suelo se destrozó bajo los pies de Alicia, cada cable y cada varilla de acero, además de cada trozo de concreto, se elevó alzándola del piso y llevándola en dirección a Lavender que esperaba con las manos levantadas, las cejas juntas y una sonrisa en los labios; Alicia se aferró con uñas a lo que podía, abriéndose paso entre los trozos de cemento y las láminas de acero que una vez formaron techo, y corriendo entre los escombros que flotaban a gran velocidad hacia Brown que los manipulaba, se golpeó con cuanta roca le pasaba al lado, sin poder equilibrarse correctamente entre aquella masa informe. -¡Demonios! –Resbaló, el tacón de su zapato izquierdo se partió y cayó cuan larga era entre los escombros, para salir luego de ellos y caer directo a estamparse contra el piso de un callejón, como si fuera una mosca.

-No puedes escapar. –Blaise la pescó de la muñeca con un látigo negro y grueso, que brotó de su mano; Alicia quedó colgando hacia el vacío, mirando hacia arriba y convencida de que o peleaba o moría; se preguntó qué habría pasado con Oliver y con Luna y acometida por el temor, se atrevió a seguir con su lucha.

-¡Ignis! –Exclamó de nueva cuenta y el látigo ardió en llamas naranjas como el sol, sólo para mostrarle que Blaise estaba recubierto de lo que pudo identificar envolviéndolo con un halo azuloso, como. –Agua. –Murmuró al tiempo que se sostenía de la balaustrada y subía con gran dificultad al techo, Lavender apareció del otro lado del edificio donde estaba de pie, caminando lento hacia ella, con una tranquilidad pasmosa, casi como si no hiciera nada.

-Sabes Alicia, siempre me pareciste una chica simpática cuando estuvimos en Gryffindor juntas, claro que entonces no eras todavía un Guardián y no sentía yo esta náusea tan rara con tenerte cerca… creo que de todas las personas que podría haber creído un Guardián, tú me habrías pasado al final por la mente… -Lavender caminaba hacia ella contoneándose casi con sensualidad y Alicia, que ya había logrado ponerse de pie, se irguió cuan alta era para hacerle frente, sin perder de vista a Blaise que reposaba del otro lado del edificio, mirándolas. -… dime algo Alicia, ¿cómo están Seamus y Harry?, incluso Pansy… pobrecita, seguro todavía no sale del shock de ser atacada por el que era su amante.

-No creo que debamos hablar de las intimidades de Pansy, sobre todo porque es precisamente de Pansy de quien estaríamos hablando… Lavender. –Atajó Alicia, sonriendo de lado e inclinando el cuerpo un poco, Blaise se acercaba también y a ella le dolía el muslo izquierdo, donde tenía una herida sangrante; Lavender rió por lo alto y se llevó las manos a la espalda, mientras Blaise se cruzaba de brazos.

-Dime algo, Alicia… ¿planeas salir viva de esta?, porque ni Blaise ni yo, somos Cho o Draco para dejarte ir… ¿comprendes lo que digo? –Sentenció Brown mirando a Blaise que sonrió ampliamente, con sus dientes blancos resplandeciendo a la luz del sol que empezaba a caer pesado sobre los edificios a su alrededor.

-Tampoco es que tus palabras sean precisamente muy ingeniosas, Lavender. –Oliver apareció frente a Alicia, marcando clara diferencia, ahora ella no estaba sola, él venía dispuesto a defenderla; Blaise se volvió a mirarlo y atinó a cerrar los ojos y alzar la cara al cielo, como si se dijera algo por la llegada de Oliver, que sin moverse mucho, clavó sus ojos en Alicia, quien de inmediato se notó más relajada. –Eres demasiado fácil de comprender.

-Saben, podemos dejarnos de rodeos y pelear… o seguir aquí hablando como un grupo de imbéciles… ¿qué prefieren? –Blaise se quería ir, eso era todo, él ya no quería continuar en ese sitio; aunque viera en los ojos de Lavender una alegría pueril fomentada por la sensación de poder que tenían por sobre una Alicia maltrecha y Oliver, él no quería seguir ahí.

-Tienes razón Blaise… dejémonos de idioteces, hagamos para lo que estamos destinados. –Lavender alzó la mano derecha, en su palma había algo muy parecido a una esfera de color plata, que resplandecía con los rayos del sol, Alicia la miraba fijamente y por su parte levantó la mano del mismo lado, dejando salir de su palma una llamarada de tonos azules, presta a atacar si es que Lavender hacía lo mismo; Blaise miraba a Oliver con una sonrisa tan arrogante que habría alterado a un muro, por su parte el ex Gryffindor bajó la cara apenas un poco y juntando sus dos manos, fue formando en torno suyo un remolino azul, que poco a poco generó un viento capaz de despeinarlos a todos.

De bajo los pies de Blaise fue manando un charco de agua cristalina, que poco a poco corrió por todo el techo, inundándolo; bajo la luz del sol, dos Mensajeros se enfrentaban a dos Guardianes, por un lado, Alicia Spinnet quien sin saber cómo, era perfectamente capaz de incendiarlo todo a su alrededor; Lavender Brown, que dejaba todo al azar de la vida, a la suerte de una moneda lanzada al aire, a la par que podía sin esfuerzo destrozar lo que tuviera enfrente con sólo un movimiento de manos; Oliver Wood, ex jugador de quidditch que podía formar vendavales dignos de una tormenta y con ellos, rebanar cuanto hubiera a su paso, así como proteger lo que le viniera en gana; Blaise Zabini, que sacaba de cualquier sitio el agua necesaria para ahogar con un parpadeo a quién quiera que quisiera atacarle, sin perder jamás la sonrisa.

Desde la penumbra de un muro a pocas casas, Ronald Weasley o lo que quedaba de él y que ahora era empleado por el Mensajero más poderoso, miraba hacia esos cuatro que se retaban con la mirada, esperando el primer descuido del otro para atacar; a su lado, Fleur Weasley, su cuñada hacía poco viuda, acariciaba al perro que no dejaba de gruñir, reclinada contra una pared. Además de mirar lo que pasaba, Fleur aprendía que si Ronald la había llevado ahí era por algo, algo que tenía que ver con un Sello; a pocas calles de ahí, una chica rubia, con más agilidad que sentido "común", corría seguida de su Patronus, un conejo plateado y casi del todo corpóreo.

El asunto no era que la rubia llegara para romper el equilibrio, el asunto era que los dos Mensajeros y los dos Guardianes en ese techo no aguantaban ya la ansiedad, y cuando la chica de fuego movió, víctima de la presión, una ceja, y el hombre de color no soportó más y elevó su voz por sobre el silencio que los envolvía, la esfera planteada reventó haciendo el edificio retumbar para luego desmoronarse y un remolino blanco lo envolvió todo; en menos de lo que canta un gallo, aquello era fuego, aire, concreto y agua mezclándose por doquier, a la par que cuatro personas se atacaban sin descanso entre la bruma que todo ello provocaba.

La rubia pudo ver y escuchar lo que ocurría y localizar más rápido a dónde tenía que ir, mientras que los otros dos testigos se acomodaban en su sitio dispuestos a esperar.

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

Se volvió a verla, ella que avanzaba hasta él y se vio tentado a sujetarla para impedirle que se acercara mucho, pero ella lo ignoró y fue a situarse junto a la silla, con una sonrisa perdida, con la mirada emocionada; la vio ponerse de rodillas y llevar su mano hasta la frente del chico, para moverle el cabello. Le nació la esperanza de que el hombre de la silla la mirara de pronto, que parpadeara sorprendido por el tacto de esa mujer y volviera del ensueño, pero no pasó, en lugar de eso escuchó los pasos de Pavarti, al intentar acercarse al hombre de la silla de ruedas y a esa mujer.

-Está encerrado en sí mismo… ahí está la clave. –Murmuró Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, Pansy le miraba sorprendida y Seamus se volvió a mirar a Neville que permanecía inmutable.

-¿De qué clave hablas? –Quiso saber Parkinson volviéndose a medias y entonces Hermione se volvió a verla sin perder la alegría de quien descubre algo grandioso.

-Él está dentro de sí mismo, encerrado… no puede salir porque no sabe nada de lo de afuera, está preso de su propia ignorancia, se encerró en sí mismo para no sufrir… pero podemos sacarlo de ahí. –Aseguró Hermione volviéndose otra vez a Harry, Pavarti se acercó más a ella como para escuchar mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Interpeló ella a su vez y Hermione bajó la cabeza y le dio por negar, como si intentara ella misma aclararse las ideas.

-Si él está preso en sí mismo, encerrado, no sabe lo que ocurre afuera, sólo ve lo que tiene dentro… quizá, si alguien entra, si alguien logra alojarse en su mente, Harry acceda a salir. –Propuso emocionada, tomándole las manos al ojiverde que de nueva cuenta, no expresó nada.

-Pero eso implicaría que alguien intente entrar en él, si Harry depositó dentro de sí su espíritu para protegerlo, si se encerró dentro de sí mismo… ¿quién te asegura que entrar sea sencillo?, podría haberse envuelto mágicamente y atacar a todo el que entre. –Murmuró Neville intentando controlarla, porque había notado ya en Hermione la intención de hacer ella misma las cosas.

-No importa, es como un exorcismo a la inversa… en lugar de extraer un espíritu o un poder mágico muy grande de alguien, sería cuestión de introducirlo… -Hermione no le daba importancia y Seamus, que la miraba con sorpresa, buscó mirando a Pavarti que ella interviniera para detenerla y convencerla de que lo que Neville había dicho, podía ser cierto. -… y yo sé cómo sacar cosas de la gente, así que debo saber también como meterlas… yo puedo entrar.

-No, no debes hacerlo. –Sentenció Pansy rompiendo la aparente calma de todos, su voz sonaba nerviosa y alterada, hablaba tajante y agresiva; Neville le miró un momento sin saber si apoyarla o contradecirla. -¡Nadie puede entrar en la mente de alguien más para sacarlo de su prisión!... ¡Nadie sabe lo que aloja la mente, no sabes con lo que podrías enfrentarte!

-Pansy tiene razón, es demasiado riesgoso, Hermione. –Apoyó Pavarti y Seamus comprendió que debía apoyarla también, pero la castaña sonreía decidida, tomó entre sus dos manos la cara de Harry y pegó su frente a la de él.

-¡Carajo ¿qué intentas?! –Exclamó Pansy al tiempo que Neville y Seamus hacían un claro movimiento de acercamiento para impedirle decir algo; entonces una luz les golpeó las pupilas, una luz venida de afuera y Pavarti se vino al suelo con las manos en la cabeza, al tiempo que Neville, Hermione y Pansy miraban hacia la ventana, escuchando voces, voces que gritaban conjuros.

-¡Una pelea! –Gritó Pavarti de rodillas entre ellos, que miraban hacia la ventana donde ya no quedaba nada del resplandor anterior, pero les parecía ver sombras, sombras que se perdían en nubes de polvo y restos de neblina blanca. -¡Dos Mensajeros enfrentan a dos Guardianes!

-Alicia. –Murmuró Pansy desvaneciéndose en brazos de Neville que la llevó de prisa a la cama, donde dio un gemido de dolor, como acometida por una fiebre repentina, que era en realidad su cabeza abrumada por las imágenes del enfrentamiento.

-Oliver. –Hermione soltó a Harry y se puso de pie, Seamus fue hasta Pavarti y la ayudó a levantarse, llevándola a una silla cercana, donde permaneció con los ojos cerrados, pendiente de lo que ocurría.

-¡De prisa Neville, ve, Luna va para allá y va a necesitarte, corre! –El chico miró al principio, sin saber qué hacer, a Hermione, mientras Pavarti seguía ordenándole, finalmente atinó a asentir y salir corriendo.

-Iré con él. –Hermione hizo por ir tras él, cuando el esfuerzo de correr le provocó un mareo que la hizo tener que sostenerse de lo primero a mano: la silla de ruedas de Harry.

-No, quédate… Pansy está muy débil y necesito tu ayuda. –Pavarti la miraba entre nubarrones de debilidad, pues dentro de su cabeza veía todo cuánto pasaba con Alicia, Oliver y su encuentro con Blaise y Lavender. –Hermione, necesito que me ayudes a enviar a alguien lejos de Londres. –La aludida alzó la cara confundida y mareada, pero los ojos de Pavarti estaban tan asustados, que creyó que debía ayudarla sin preguntar.

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

Oliver cayó al piso golpeado por un hechizo que Lavender había arrojado inicialmente a Alicia, Blaise corrió hasta él con la intención de aprovechar su tropiezo, pero el joven periodista pudo detener su caída con las manos y volverse casi a la par que Blaise alzaba las manos y formaba un hilo de agua que le cayó encima con la intención de aplastarle, pero que por fortuna, ahora era capaz de contener con un conjuro; el escudo de Lavender apenas podía contener las llamas, que, violentas, azotaban contra ese muro invisible, provocadas por Alicia y toda la rabia que le cubría. Los cuatro estaban desesperados, peleaban a descubierto, la gente corría y se oían las sirenas de las ambulancias que iban hacia ellos, el primer edificio en que estaban se había colapsado y ahora a cada nuevo conjuro debían moverse a otro techo, los Guardianes intentando no dañar a nadie, los Mensajeros locos por darles alcance sin importar qué destruyeran en su camino.

-Parece que será una batalla larga. –Draco se apareció junto en ellos en medio de la habitación, ahora por completo azul, infinita y vacía; Cho estaba parada en el centro y sobre sus cabezas, como en una pantalla difusa, Padma, Cormac y ella miraban lo que pasaba en Londres.

-Esos dos son muy resistentes, el poder de Oliver se ha incrementado… él ya conoce su Sello, no hay duda. –Padma estaba cruzada de brazos, Draco caminó hasta ella, ya no llevaba cabestrillo y sonreía con ironía mientras la imagen le mostraba cómo Lavender se las ingeniaba para derribar a Alicia, que rodando por el piso fue a dar a los pies de Oliver, atosigado por Blaise y sus constantes explosiones.

-Es por eso que la rabia de Blaise y Lavender aumenta, ¿cierto? –Cormac se movía como nervioso, parándose en puntillas y en sus talones intermitentemente, estaba ansioso, acelerado; sentía una angustia terrible, como unas ganas infinitas de acudir él mismo a pelear, el presentimiento quizá de que esos dos no iban a terminar bien con su misión de matar a esos dos Guardianes.

-Así es, ellos dos lo sienten, además no son los únicos ahí. –Confirmó Cho, contestando a una duda que habría sido mejor que resolviera Padma, la imagen que les mostraba cambió y les fue posible ver a Ronald y a Fleur que desde una distancia considerable, observaban lo que pasaba con esos cuatro. –Ronald ha llevado a Fleur por algo.

-Algo está planeando. –Murmuró Padma sonriendo, entonces alcanzaron a distinguir un cambio en las cosas, una fuerte explosión lo envolvió todo y cuando Cho volvió su atención a la batalla, Alicia estaba en el piso echada sobre el cuerpo de Oliver quien yacía con una herida en la frente la cual le sangraba a borbotones; Alicia se quitó de encima una puerta de madera que había llegado ahí como producto de la explosión, tenía la mejilla rebanada y el cabello alborotado. –Parece que estamos por ver la conclusión de esta pelea. –Aseveró Padma y Draco se cruzó de brazos atento a lo que pasaría ahora.

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó en un murmullo casi ausente y Oliver asintió mientras se quitaba la sangre de los párpados y se levantaba, Blaise y Lavender se acercaban a ellos, él por la espalda de Alicia, ella por la de Oliver. –Levántate, no puedo yo sola. –Pidió casi sonrojándose de vergüenza por tener que aceptarlo y Oliver se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo para poder incorporarse, dando un rugido de dolor.

-Quiero que desaparezcas de aquí. –Ordenó sin apartar los ojos de Blaise que sonreía sin dejar de acercarse, estaban a ras del suelo, en los restos de un callejón, había fugas de agua por dondequiera y cables de electricidad sueltos que soltaban chispas, el zumbido fuerte de un generador anunciaba que pronto habría más explosiones y no serían provocadas por ellos y su poder.

-No me iré sin ti. –Aseguró Alicia poniéndose de pie, maltrecha y cansada, Lavender le sonrió.

-¿Poniéndose de acuerdo para huir?... eso no les será tan sencillo. –Lavender ya no espero un segundo, Alicia ni siquiera pudo tomar aire. -¡Carpe retractum! –Una serie de cosas que yacían a su alrededor se levantaron por el poder del conjuro y fueron a impactarse contra Oliver y Alicia, al tiempo que los dos se las ingeniaban para cortar uno y repeler la otra; Blaise carcajeó y no se anduvo por las ramas, tenía una herida en el hombro y podía ver las manos de Lavender temblar de debilidad.

-¡Aguamenti! –Toda el agua de las tuberías rotas, la que el propio Blaise generaba y la que había a su alrededor se juntó en un punto sobre las cabezas de Oliver y Alicia y cayó sobre ellos formando una burbuja; Alicia no había tenido tiempo ni de verla y cuando se vio rodeada de agua, ésta empezó a entrar a caudales por su nariz y boca, Oliver había alcanzado a dar una bocanada de aire y se debatía entre alcanzar a Alicia en aquella prisión de agua o formar un torbellino lo suficientemente grande para reventar la burbuja y proporcionarles aire. -¡Jamás saldrán de ahí, se quedarán dentro hasta que se ahoguen! –Amenazó Blaise mientras movía sus manos como si girara la esfera, haciendo que esta diera vueltas sobre sí misma, derivando esto en que Alicia y Oliver se vieran presas de la corriente.

-Ahógalos de una buena vez. –Pidió Lavender que se apoyó en un trozo de muro, sin darle importancia a un grupo de personas que impresionados veían desde el otro lado de la calle, pálidos como muertos, invadidos del horror de ver algo que no entendían; se llevó la mano al cuello y cuando la retiró la encontró roja, estaba herida y sangraba, suspiró cerrando los ojos y alzando la vista al cielo.

En la burbuja, Oliver había logrado sujetar a Alicia por el brazo y la jalaba hacia sí con la intención de mantenerla pegada a él, intentó convocar viento suficiente para crear un casco alrededor de la cabeza de Alicia, sin poder recordar el conjuro aquel del casco burbuja; Alicia estaba abrumada por el peso del agua y la presión, además de su anterior colapso por protegerlo de la explosión, le jugaban la mala pasada de dejarla lo suficientemente atontada como para no poder realizar hechizo alguno. Oliver la vio soltar un último soplido y cerrar los ojos presa del ahogo, Alicia se ahogaba y él no podía hacer nada de tan débil que estaba ya.

-¡Reducto! –Una voz aguda manó del otro lado de la calle y la burbuja estalló empapando a Blaise y a Lavender, siendo sólo el primero el que logró mantenerse en pie a fuerza de mucha rabia contenida, mientras la chica en el suelo, mojada y agotada se incorporaba a duras penas para ver a quien había causado la explosión. -¡Oliver, Alicia, ya llegué, no se preocupen! –Era Luna que al fin podía darles alcance y que ahora enfrentaba a Blaise con una sonrisa de confianza, Tambor a sus pies echó el cuerpecito adelante, como presto a saltar; la tos de Oliver denotó que sólo él estaba consciente y Alicia tenía problemas para volver del ahogo.

-Alicia… Alicia, ¿me oyes? –Oliver le dio de palmaditas en la mejilla, intentando despertarla, pero Spinnet estaba completamente ausente, la boca medio abierta y la cara pálida. –Vamos, Alicia despierta. –Oliver le cubrió la nariz y le proporcionó aire, tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces y presionar el pecho de la chica, hasta que empleando un hechizo para destapar sus vías respiratorias, logró hacerla toser.

-Pero si no es otra que Lunática… creí que te habrías largado. –Blaise se llevó la mano al rostro para quitarse el agua en exceso, llevándose luego los dedos al cabello que intentó peinar hacia atrás; Luna sonrió convencida de que era cierto, los Slytherin le dan demasiada importancia a su apariencia.

-Yo no iba a huir. –Sentenció caminando hacia ellos, dándole tiempo con su plática a Oliver de ayudar a Alicia a recuperar el aire; Alicia estaba casi azul pero ya movía los brazos, Lavender se había logrado levantar y se exprimía el cabello inclinada hacia un lado, dejando caer al suelo un chorro de agua enrojecida. –Estás herida. –Comentó Luna sin poder evitarlo y Tambor se sentó en sus patas traseras, miró a la aludida y dobló su orejita como intrigado por el hecho.

-¿Y te vas a preocupar por ello, Lunática? –Preguntó Lavender sonriendo entre cansada y dolorida, Luna miró de reojo a Blaise que se aproximaba a Oliver y a Alicia y con un solo movimiento de dedos generó un escudo entre ellos tan grueso que a Blaise le fue posible apoyar su mano en él y poner todo su peso en ello.

-¿Vas a cuidarlos como si fueran unos bebés? –Zabini sonrió de su propio chiste y alzó la mano para atacar a Luna, que le miraba con sus enormes ojos azules tranquilos y alegres.

-Por hoy, sí. –Aceptó de buen talente y se tiró a la batalla contra él. -¡Desmaius!

-¡Diffindo! –Clamó Blaise tirándose a la batalla contra Luna, mientras Lavender que empezaba a ver borroso, se dirigía hacia el escudo formado por Lovegood, en un intento por terminar lo que había comenzado con Oliver y Alicia, quienes aún intentaban ponerse en pie.

-Desaparece, vete de aquí. –Ordenó Oliver de nueva cuenta a Alicia, que negó todavía respirando con dificultad, tirada en el suelo, mojada entera; Oliver se dio un segundo para ver a su alrededor, el escudo le protegía, pero no sería eterno si Lavender quería romperlo.

-Lavender viene hacia acá. –Atinó a decir Alicia y Oliver se apoyó en el piso para ponerse de pie, cuando el agua que caía de su cabello empezó a formar cosas raras, para ser precisos una forma rectangular que fue poco a poco haciéndose blanca.

-Una hoja de papel. –Concluyó Oliver y Alicia, echándose sobre su costado sujetó la hoja que empezó a hablar iluminándose como si resplandeciera.

-Es momento, debes ir por tu Sello, Oliver. –Pavarti hablaba desde el papel blanco entre la mano de Alicia, que lo miró extrañada. –Ahora.

-¿Ahora?, ¿de qué hablas? –Oliver se volvió a sujetar el papel en la mano de Alicia y el brillo lo cegó. –Es un traslador. –Dijo sin saber qué hacer, mientras el artefacto empezaba a funcionar, llevándoselos a los dos; Alicia escuchó entonces el cuerpo de Luna caer al piso y alcanzó a verla con la cara sangrante.

-¡No, Luna! –Gritó intentando estirarse hasta ella sin resultado, con un parpadeo, los dos ya no estaban en Londres, ni siquiera en Inglaterra.

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

 _Andaba por la calle con un suéter demasiado grande encima, era algo que Dudley le había heredado; sentía una rara jaqueca, quizá producto de que hacía mucho sol, demasiado para ser normal. Llegó al parque y fue a sentarse en los columpios, mirando chueco al frente porque las gafas, rotas por un golpe esa mañana de su primo, le caían a desnivel sobre la nariz; bostezó empezando a impulsarse, no con un afán de de verdad divertirse en el juego, sino más bien en un intento de no estar estático; de tanto impulso pronto ganó altura y podía ver hasta el otro lado del parque._

 _Había un grupo de niños jugando en el arenero, debían tener su edad y estaban entretenidos en ocultar algo entre la arena, algo que él no alcanzaba a distinguir; como por arte de encantamiento, logró reconocer a un par de esos niños y se extrañó de saberles cosas, cuando nunca en su vida los había visto. Uno, era rubio y delgado, con los ojos de un color gris capaz de helar a cualquiera, supo de inmediato su nombre, Draco, las materias en las que era bueno y su tendencia a ser odioso; el otro tenía el cabello castaño, sonreía demasiado encantador para sus escasos diez años y tenía cierto levantamiento en el labio, que anunciaba una risa seductora, era Cormac, personaje relevante del Colegio, además de buen jugador de quidditch; había también un par de niñas, una de ojos rasgados y cabello negro, Cho, la otra castaña de nariz abotagada y cejas delgadas, Lavender._

 _Había más niños, un chico de color, y una niña que a primera vista parecía ser más grande que el resto, rubia; todos estaban tirados en el arenero entorno a algo que no podía identificar, pero que parecían estar acomodando o bien ocultando entre la arena clara y delgada; volvió a impulsarse con fuerza, pues le intrigaba bastante el hecho de que lo que escondían pudiera abarcar tanto espacio, así que se concentró en tomar fuerza y elevarse más, sin poner mucha atención a que alguien se había sentado en el columpio de al lado._

 _-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar, tanto que al volverse y encontrarse con unos ojos azules y una cabellera roja, no se sorprendió ni un ápice._

 _-Allá… Draco, Cormac, Cho y otros, ocultan algo entre la arena. –Contestó señalando con su dedo hacia el frente, tambaleándose un poco en el columpio; Ron, porque así se llamaba el niño sentado a su lado, empezó a columpiarse también, alcanzando pronto la misma altura que Harry, mas sin ir a su mismo ritmo; el moreno iba y el pelirrojo venía, el pelirrojo iba y el moreno venía._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que es algo y no alguien, Harry? –Preguntó Ron con la nariz arrugada, la frente enjuta y la boca llena de lo que el ojiverde identificó como chocolate, como esa primera vez en el tren._

 _-¿Por qué tendría que ser alguien, Ron? –Interpeló a su vez un tanto extrañado, empezando a distinguir que, en efecto y como se temía, lo que sepultaban en el arenero era demasiado grande._

 _-Bueno, si es el cuerpo de Ginny lo que entierran… ¿no debería decirse que es alguien? –Preguntó Ron y Harry se volvió a mirarlo sin alcanzar a verle mucho, pues en ese instante él iba hacia atrás; sintió que algo helado le descendía por la espalda y se irguió tensándose como la cuerda de una guitarra, los ojos desorbitados tras las gafas chuecas, le mostraron entonces una sombra, de pie a espaldas de Ron; algo más parecido a las ganas de llorar que al espanto lo invadió y sólo atinó a frenar su columpio clavando los pies en la arena._

 _-¡Ron, bájate! –Ordenó estirando su mano hacia las cadenas del columpio del pelirrojo, pero cuando lo sujetó, estaba vacío. -¿Ron? –Preguntó sin comprender en qué momento se había bajado y al volverse buscándolo en dirección al arenero, vio que los niños estaban ya de pie y presionaban con sus pies la arena, como para aplanarla; corrió despavorido, convencido de que todavía podría salvar a esa niña de coletas que una vez había podido arrancar de las manos de un libro, llegó hasta el arenero y se vino al suelo conteniendo un grito, al ver que los otros seis aplanaban la arena blanca alrededor de dos cabezas pelirrojas, que sobresalían pálidas._

 _-Yo soy tu sombra, yo te quitaré todo cuanto amas. –Sentenció la voz a su espalda, la misma sombra que había visto en el columpio tras de Ron, su joven amigo pelirrojo que ahora descansaba sepultado al lado de su hermana, con las pecas al sol, mientras los otros niños, tirados en la arena, jugaban un macabro juego._

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

-Mira eso. –Ron se inclinó al lado de Fleur que de inmediato frunció el ceño como para poner más atención a lo que pasaba, restándole importancia a la presencia de Luna que de primer momento la había obligado a olvidarse de lo que hacía ahí; entonces lo notó, Alicia tenía en la mano algo parecido a una hoja de papel que de tan blanca resplandecía bajo el rayo de sol, se volvió a ver al Mensajero a su lado y los cabellos y los ojos le parecieron más negros que nunca. –Es un traslador, mantente atenta, debes seguirlos.

-¿Seguirlos? –Casi se le sale la pregunta en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que los otros oyeran, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo y soltar sólo un susurro.

-Debes ir tras ellos, van por un Sello… tú debes impedir que se unan a su deseo y a su lugar para proteger… ¿comprendes? –Ron se volvió a mirarla y ella que estaba todavía sobrecogida, sintió el resplandor y escuchó el gemido de dolor de Luna. –Ve, antes de que pierdas la estela mágica que deja el traslador. –Ordenó tomándola con fuerza del brazo, Fleur no podía evitar querer saber qué pasaba con Luna, pero comprendió que debía responder al llamado de su destino, así que dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Poppy, se irguió y sin dejar de mirar a donde Oliver y Alicia resplandecían, desapareció siguiéndolos, sin siquiera saber cómo lo había logrado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una ciudad de edificios grises, hacía un calor húmedo insoportable y la gente iba y venía a su lado víctimas de una algarabía carnavalesca, sin siquiera percatarse de que había salido de la nada, si acaso alguno se fijó en ella por sus ropas abrigadoras y su cabellera y piel rubia, que entre tanta gente apiñonada, resplandecía igual que si fuera vestida absolutamente de blanco; una niña pasó a su lado tomada de la mano de su madre y pudo oírla hablar frotándose los ojos atormentados por el sueño, era otro idioma el que hablaba, melódico y alargado, otra lengua que no entendía; alzó la cara y pudo distinguir a esos otros dos como ella que se erguían mirando a todos lados como sin saber a dónde ir.

Intentando pasar desapercibida, sin quitarles los ojos de encima echó a andar hacia el muro, con la intención de quedarse lo más posible resguardada por las sombras; era noche cerrada, la gente debía estar ahí por alguna causa de festejo, pues había música y alboroto, estaba sorprendida y espantada, la gente la ponía nerviosa, era demasiado movimiento, demasiadas voces diciendo cosas que no entendía. Una mujer se le acercó y le dijo algo, ofreciéndole un montón de collares, Fleur negó alzando la mano y alcanzó a ver que Oliver jalaba a Alicia rumbo a un callejón a pocos metros, del otro lado de la calle; se deshizo de la mujer con un "No" en inglés demasiado rígido, causando que varios hombres se volvieran a mirar catalogándola de inmediato como extranjera y maleducada, echó a andar a toda prisa siguiendo a esos dos que se habían ya perdido por la calleja, empujó a un hombre enorme que sudaba como un cerdo y se metió tras Wood y Spinnet, alcanzó a ver que se refugiaban en el marco de una puerta, ella aprovechó parar mirar a la gente y encontrar un anuncio en una esquina.

-Español. –Se murmuró como para no sentirse sola, los anuncios estaban todos en español, el calor era tan insoportable que atinó a quitarse el suéter que llevaba, no sin antes cerciorarse que los otros dos siguieran refugiados donde estaban; una vez haberse quitado el suéter lo hizo desaparecer enviándolo a casa y ante el esfuerzo que eso le implicó, comprendió las cosas. –Estamos en América. –Concluyó viendo la gente que seguía viniendo de la fiesta, mientras la música se filtraba hasta el callejón donde estaba; acalorada se volvió a buscar a esos dos, no debía perderlos de vista.

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Lavender al ver que no quedaba de ellos ni rastro, se vino al suelo de rodillas, acometida por el cansancio y el dolor; volvió la cara a Blaise que había logrado derribar a Luna con un Bombarda máxima, la rubia se removía en el suelo, presta a levantarse con la cara marcada por un hilo de sangre que le bajaba de la nariz.

-Tus amigos se escaparon como un par de ratas, ¿no se supone que somos los del bando malo los que escapamos? –Blaise caminaba hacia Luna que, ya de pie le miraba con la misma sonrisa amable.

-¿Quién dijo que han escapado? –Soltó casi como si quisiera molestarlo y Blaise sonrió de lado no sin cierto dejo de molestia, aunque era más que obvio que la pregunta era real, Luna en verdad se preguntaba quién decía que Alicia y Oliver habían escapado; pero no tenía tiempo para charlas. -¡Desmaius! –La rubia volvía a atacar, porque sabía que si se quedaba esperando, esos dos recuperarían fuerzas y la harían pedazos.

-¡Protego! –Blaise hizo aparecer un escudo frente de él que apenas pudo contener el ataque de Luna con algo de esfuerzo, Blaise se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, la batalla contra Oliver lo había dejado exhausto y además tenía heridas; miró de reojo a Lavender que volvía a ponerse de pie, ya con el cuerpo inclinado hacia un lado, obviamente muy lastimada. –Esto no tiene buena apariencia.

-¡Accio! –Lavender convocó de nueva cuenta las cosas que estaban a su alrededor con la intención de arrojarlas hacia Lovegood, que se volvió a verla sorprendida, el conejo plateado dio un salto y pareció deshacerse, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era alargarse y ampliarse para formar una burbuja entorno a su ama y así poder protegerla del ataque de Brown. -¡Estúpido animalejo!

-Basta de jueguitos, Lovegood, si te han dejado sola, hagámosles ver, que no debieron irse dejándote con nosotros… -Blaise estaba furioso, se sentía amilanado, el cansancio no iba a impedir que terminara con Luna, así tuviera que dejar todo de sí en ello. -… ¡Crucio!

-¡Bombarda! –Eran los dos Mensajeros atacándola al mismo tiempo, Luna apenas pudo, ayudada por Tambor, esquivar el ataque de Lavender, pero cayó al piso presa del de Blaise, que la torturaba con una felicidad descontrolada.

-¡Ah! –Intentaba mantenerse incólume ante el dolor, intentaba no caer presa de lo que sentía como mil cuchillos destrozándole la piel y al mismo tiempo deshaciéndole las entrañas; no supo cuándo se dejó caer al piso, no supo cómo fue que empezó a rodar por el suelo en un intento estúpido de contener el fuego que parecía corroerle los brazos y las piernas; sofocada intentó localizar con la mirada a Tambor, que se había tirado contra Blaise en intento por defender a su ama y que era repelido una y otra vez por Lavender y sus hechizos. -¡Ah!

-Voy a torturarte hasta que mueras. –Aseguró el hombre de color que trastabillaba intentando acercarse a la rubia, mientras ésta empezaba a sudar helado y gemir descontroladamente.

-¡Fulmen! –El rayo partió el suelo al lado de Blaise, cayendo a su costado y provocándole tal descarga eléctrica que cayó inconsciente con la ropa despidiendo una densa estela de humo blanquecino; Lavender corrió hasta él e intentó levantarlo asustada, mientras Luna, se volvía sobre el piso buscando a quien había ido a ayudarla. –Luna, ¿estás bien? –Neville la tomó del brazo y la cintura y la alzó en vilo de tan delgada que era, tomándola en brazos; la rubia se sujetó de su cuello con una sonrisa de niña y la cara empapada en sudor y llanto de dolor.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, empezaban a tronarme todos los huesos. –Refirió como si fuera cualquier cosa, Neville le sonrió al cerciorarse de que estaba bien y tan tranquila y despreocupada como siempre.

-¡Blaise!... ¡Blaise responde! –Lavender sacudía el cuerpo inerte del chico y al no obtener respuesta se volvió llena de rabia a Neville que aferró con más fuerza a Luna y se preparó a enfrentar a su ex compañera de casa, entonces alguien apareció delante de Lavender como impidiéndole el actuar y Neville sintió que ya no necesitaba ponerse a la defensiva.

-Creo que hemos visto suficiente por hoy… ¿no te parece, gordito? –Ron sonreía igual que si fuera el mismo de antes y tuviera el cabello rojo todavía, Neville no supo qué contestar, habría jurado que tenía delante otra vez al que había sido su amigo; Ron se inclinó y levantó con presteza a Blaise, echándose su brazo por sobre la cabeza y pasándole la mano por la cintura para tenerlo bien sujeto. –Creo que podemos darnos un respiro, después de todo, bastante hemos visto ya de los dos bandos… pasa un lindo día, Longbottom. –Se volvió con la misma sonrisa irónica de antes y la confusión golpeó aún más a Neville.

-Oye Ron, Blaise no está muerto, ¿verdad? –Quiso saber Luna rompiendo el silencio que Lavender guardaba, ante la presencia del Mensajero; Ron sonrió amablemente y negó de lado a lado. –Qué alivio.

-Sí, es un alivio, vamos Lavender. –Ron llamó a la castaña y tomándola del brazo se desapareció con ellos dos, Neville se quedó estático, ignorando a la gente que se asomaba desde los edificios contiguos y a un grupo de policías que miraban sorprendidos sin saber qué hacer.

-Vamos Neville, si nos arrestan no tengo conmigo ninguna identificación. –Murmuró Luna sacándolo de su trance anterior, Tambor dio un salto hasta el vientre de su ama en brazos de Longbottom y él pudo aferrarla con fuerza y desaparecerse de ahí.

* * *

 _ **O/O/O/O/O**_

-¿Qué hacemos? –Alicia temblaba completa, no de frío sino de ansiedad, estaba empapada y habían aparecido en medio de una multitud en un país desconocido, con gente hablando otro idioma y una hoja en las manos que no dejaba de destellar; Oliver la empujó por entre la gente, bajando por la calle y guiándola por el callejón mirando a todos lados, inquieto porque sentía que alguien los seguía, tenía clavada en la espalda la sensación calorosa de que un Mensajero estaba cerca y no se explicaba cómo era posible si habían desaparecido dejando a Lavender confundida. -¿Oliver, qué hacemos? –Volvió a interrogar desesperada a la par que veía el papel en la mano temblorosa de su acompañante. -¡Dejamos a Luna sola!

-Dijiste que debía viajar con Neville, dijiste que él y yo iríamos juntos… ¿Por qué nos enviaste aquí dejándola a ella? –Clamó Oliver al papel y por un instante Alicia lo creyó loco, pero la hoja contestó de inmediato, quitándole esa sospecha de la cabeza.

-Luna va a estar bien, Neville ya va para allá, no te preocupes… he tenido que sacarlos así para desviar la atención, ahora puedes ir por tu Sello sin preocuparte, Alicia te acompañará. –Pavarti hablaba desde el otro lado del mundo, empleando para ello todas sus energías y las pocas que Hermione podía poner a su disposición.

-¡Te has vuelto loca!, ¡Luna está herida, van a matarla! –Alicia estaba aferrada a la mano de Oliver que con los dientes apretados se había ahorrado el mismo reclamo que ella ya externaba. -¡Debemos volver y ayudarla!

-No pueden volver, no deben hacerlo… ahora deben ir por tu Sello, Oliver, es la única opción que tienes. –Sentenció Pavarti escuchándose cada vez más quedo, debía estarse debilitando o Hermione ya no podía ayudarle más.

-Siempre hay más opciones. –Atajó furioso, sin soltar a Alicia y teniéndola contra el muro, ignorando el agua sanguinolenta que lo empapaba por completo, Alicia miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle, la gente seguía pasando, debía ser fecha especial, porque la noche era densa. -¡Luna corre peligro! –Atacó entre dientes, cerrando los ojos víctima de la desesperación. -¿Qué estupidez es esta, Pavarti?, ni siquiera sé a dónde ir.

-Escuela de Magia del Orinoco… Hermione me ha ayudado a enviarles algunas cosas… -la hoja de papel se volvió pesada y Alicia creyó verle una cremallera en la parte de atrás. -… hay dinero muggle y pociones simples, cúrense, resguárdense y luego ve a tu Sello. –Exclamó la voz ya casi inaudible de Pavarti, Oliver se acercó la hoja a la cara y Alicia frunció el ceño.

-¡No sé dónde carajo es eso! –Gritó furioso, la hoja parecía perder energía a la par que dejaba de ser blanca para irse haciendo de un tono café claro. -¡Pavarti no sé a dónde ir! –Reclamó desesperado, exhausto, asustado.

-Alguien te ayudará, al sentirte cerca tu Sello despertará… alguien mira Oliver, la tierra ha estado esperando. –La voz se perdió lentamente y Oliver sacudió la hoja como si pudiera recuperar la transmisión.

-¡Pavarti!... ¡Pavarti! –Llamó en repetidas ocasiones sin obtener respuesta, volvió los ojos a Alicia que pegada al muro respiraba agitada, no supo qué decirle, sólo pudo ver dentro de la cremallera de la hoja y notar cómo se transformaba en un bolso pequeño; dentro había pociones, uno que otro libro, un mapa encantado para mostrar todo el mundo, una chaqueta, una sombrilla y una caja de galletas.

-Bueno, al menos no nos mojaremos si llueve, ni moriremos de hambre. –Bromeó Alicia mientras resbalaba hasta quedar tendida en el suelo fangoso, Oliver no podía dejar de pensar en que ya no estaba en Inglaterra, en que ya no estaba para proteger a Danielle y a Katie; sacó el mapa y lo señaló con el dedo para que le mostrara dónde estaban, apenas pudo descifrar el nombre del país, porque el de la ciudad apenas y podría pronunciarlo; mirando a Alicia que sacaba los frascos de pociones y empezaba a ver qué usar, sólo pudo murmurar.

-Venezuela.

Alicia le miró fijamente, eso explicaba la hora y el calor casi insoportable con la ropa que traía; Oliver se quitó el suéter ligero que llevaba y lo exprimió para luego meterlo en el bolso que había sido antes la hoja de papel, miró el mapa otra vez revisando si conocía algún lugar o si la palabra Orinoco estaba en algún sitio y la encontró, pero lejana, era un río. Alicia se ocupó en beberse un par de pociones y pasarle a Oliver otro tanto, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la puso dentro del bolso también, estaba pasándose la mano por el cabello preguntándose por qué Hermione no pondría un peine en el bolso, cuando vio a alguien del otro lado de la calle, frente a ellos, entre las sombras.

-Oliver, alguien nos mira. –Murmuró desconcertada, el hombre a su lado se irguió de inmediato y quitándose con la manga una línea de sangre que le descendía de la cabeza, de una herida recién cerrada con la poción, se puso de pie seriamente; se paró frente a Alicia, con las piernas un poco separadas y la mirada seria, el que estaba del otro lado de la calle salió de entre las sombras y Oliver sintió que se le desprendía la quijada de la impresión.

Tenía pelo en el rostro y los ojos negros casi rasgados, la nariz alargada hacia el frente como el hocico de un lobo, pero ligeramente levantada, como si fuera más la boca de un mono; usaba una camisa blanca, pulcrísima, y unos pantalones verde militar llenos de bolsillos por doquier, andaba descalzo y sus pies estaban llenos de vello grueso, igual que sus manos, alargadas y dotadas de garras. Oliver frunció el ceño y sintió a Alicia levantarse a su espalda al tiempo que se metía por la espalda entre el pantalón y la piel, el bolso en que llevaban todo; Oliver tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer y el ser frente a él dio dos pasos al frente y sonrió, o pareció hacerlo.

- _Tú eres el Guardián._ –Exclamó en un español casi cantado y Oliver miró de reojo a Alicia que negó pues tampoco comprendía las palabras. – _Tú eres el Guardián a cargo de la Escuela de Magia del Orinoco. –_ Oliver entendió la última palabra y sonrió asintiendo, seguro de que a eso se refería Pavarti con que alguien les ayudaría.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Alicia en su inglés impecable y el ser se volvió a mirarla sorprendido, como si fuera un crimen que ella supiera hablar; Spinnet se replegó contra Oliver avergonzada sin saber por qué y entonces él intentó concentrarse en algo que pudiera ayudarles, algo para comunicarse con ese sujeto, algo que pudiera ayudar.

- _Soy un Guardián_. –Dijo lentamente dándose cuenta que no hablaba en su idioma y Alicia le miró impresionada, él sonrió para intentar convencerla de que estaba bien, quizá ella pudiera pronto darse a entender. – _Vengo buscando mi Sello_. –Terminó y el sujeto frente a él sonrió más ampliamente y le tendió la mano, lo entendía.

-Yo soy Josué, un descendiente de la Amazonia… yo te llevaré a tu Sello. –Aseguró tomándole la mano y Alicia se descubrió entendiendo lo que decían, Oliver sonrió agradecido, pero entonces Josué miró al otro lado de la calle. –Les han seguido, debemos perderlos. –Atajó haciendo que Alicia se crispara, sin decir nada más se echó a correr por el otro lado de la calle y los dos le siguieron, sin saber bien a bien quién venía a su espalda.


	7. Escuela de Magia del Orinoco

_**Beta no está detenido, eh… está en pausa…**_

 _ **Pero cuando meta el acelerador en este, ya verán.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, los que hay, a cuenta gotas.**_

* * *

Seguían corriendo, las calles adoquinadas eran cada vez más largas, más oscuras, más inhóspitas; para Alicia había pasado demasiado tiempo, las piernas le dolían, parecía que se las habían estado estirando por horas y empezaba a sentir una opresión en el costado que de un momento a otro iba a transformarse en dolor; para no pensar en el cansancio y la debilidad, miraba a Oliver que iba delante suyo, viendo a su vez al chico que parecía no haber corrido tanto como ellos; quizá era el cansancio de la anterior batalla, la pérdida de sangre, ¿quién podría saberlo?. A cada paso las casas eran menos, la noche más densa y el clima más húmedo, como si estuvieran adentrándose en una selva presta a devorarlos. Pronto Oliver empezó a jadear y Alicia, sin poder evitarlo, tropezó con una saliente del piso y se fue de boca cuando las rodillas se le doblaron igual que si fuera una muñeca de papel.

-¡Alicia! –Oliver se volvió de inmediato y la levantó tomándola por los brazos, pero con tanta lentitud, que ella confirmó estaba tan cansada como él; tenía la mano en la barbilla, intentando contener con su mano la gota de sangre que le descendía, se había mordido el labio al caer, ahora tenía una herida que le llenaba la boca sedienta de un sabor a sangre endemoniado.

-Si seguimos así, perderemos la consciencia, Oliver. –Murmuró como para que Josué no oyera, pero él se había vuelto apresurado y ayudaba a ponerla de pie; Oliver la miró, tenía los dientes color carmín y una línea de sudor sobre el labio.

-Aún nos sigue, debemos perdernos en la noche. –Aseguró Josué mirándolos, la luna les alumbraba apenas y los dos ingleses no pudieron dejar de sentir que escapaban sin sentido, quizá ese chico los guiaba a la muerte y ellos estaban ahí como dos palomillas, volando rumbo a la llama. –Orinoco sólo se mostrará si vamos solos.

-Necesitamos descansar, hace poco hemos estado a punto de morir, no podemos correr más. –Confesó Oliver encorvado, mientras Alicia con las manos en las rodillas intentaba tomar aire, aquella carrera había sido peor que todos esos entrenamientos alocados de los últimos meses.

-Mire ahí. –Josué alzó su dedo delgado y oscuro, señalando a la negrura lejana de una selva distante, tan distante que Oliver se sorprendió de poder verla, como si el simple hecho de que Josué la señalara, abriera una ventana para que él y Alicia pudieran distinguirla. –Nos esperan… debemos llegar al amanecer, si descansamos ahora, perderemos tiempo valioso y su cazador nos dará alcance. –Oliver tragó saliva una vez más, intentando pensar las cosas, sabía que Alicia y él no podrían mucho, pero también estaba en su cabeza la realidad de que si no se daba prisa, estaría más tiempo lejos de su esposa e hija.

-Vamos Oliver, si nos siguen, estamos a descubierto. –Alicia parecía leerle la mente, porque sonreía como para darle seguridad; se sintió tonto viéndola como un niño, sorprendido de que dijera aquello, pero asintió y se volvieron a mirar a Josué, que antes de seguir andando se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tomen. –Les entregó a los dos lo que Alicia identificó como hojas verdes. –Mastíquenlas, les dará energía. –Oliver miró a la chica sin saber bien a bien si era lo mejor, pero ella no lo dudó, estaba tan exhausta y sedienta que se llevó aquello a la boca como si fuera un puño de agua; apenas lo había empezado a mascar cuando sintió aquél sacudimiento en la espalda, como si algo le corriera desde el estómago donde su saliva impregnada de esa planta había caído hacia la nuca.

-¿Qué es esto? –Interpeló Oliver mientras echaban a andar, Josué sonrió de lado y negó suavemente.

-En Orinoco verán más… en Orinoco, van a aprender cosas que allá del otro lado del azul, no se saben. –Josué echó a correr con una velocidad endemoniada, Oliver se quedó de un palmo como acometido por la sorpresa y al poco pudo ver que Alicia, reanimada por la planta, usaba la aparición para seguirle de cerca los pasos al nativo; convencido de que debía hacer lo mismo, Oliver la imitó.

A pocos metros, manteniendo una distancia conveniente, Fleur Weasley les seguía, ni cansada ni herida tenía más energía de la que esos dos poseían al arribar a Venezuela; no obstante, la planta le causó dificultades para alcanzar a los Guardianes y con gran pesar, pudo seguirlos sin perderlos de vista.

* * *

-¡Granger!... ¡Granger! –Pansy estaba espantada, nunca en su vida había visto que alguien perdiera el conocimiento durante un proceso de encantamiento, por eso se sacudía dentro de la cama donde Neville la había dejado; Hermione había caído pesadamente a los pies de Pavarti aún antes de que terminaran de hablar con Oliver, pero por más que gritaba ni Seamus ni la Patil le hacían caso y la castaña yacía sobre el piso, con la cara blanca como el pergamino. -¡Se muere!... ¡Maldición, se muere!

-No se muere… no se muere. –Afirmó Seamus sin apartar sus ojos de Pavarti que se desvaneció también frente suyo, la sujetó del brazo e hizo por llevarla a la silla más cercana; Pavarti luchaba por mantenerse consciente, pero la pesadez era demasiada, podía sentir ese calor abrasador del sitio donde Oliver y Alicia estaban, veía a Fleur siguiéndoles de cerca, sentía a Ron llevando a Blaise y a Lavender y entendía que Neville y Luna venían a ellos.

-¡Carajo, ¿qué hicieron?! –Pansy intentó llena de ansiedad salirse de la cama, pero luchaba en vano contra las mantas demasiado pesadas para su cuerpo herido; tenía que ayudarle a Hermione mientras Seamus se hacía cargo de Pavarti, que seguía sin emitir palabra alguna. –Demonios, Seamus… ¡Ella al menos está consciente!, ayúdame con Granger. –Exigió mientras pisaba al fin intentando incorporarse, Seamus no dijo nada, pero con mala cara fue, levantó a Hermione y la puso al lado de Pansy, deteniéndose apenas para tocarle la frente y confirmar que respiraba; luego volvió a Pavarti, la levantó en brazos y abandonó la habitación. -¡Seamus!... ¡Maldita sea, Finnigan!

Hubiera querido taparse los oídos para que fuera más sencillo. Hermione era su amiga, compañera de clases, le debía muchas de la escuela, pero Pavarti, a Pavarti la amaba; abrió con un golpe de pie la puerta y entró en la habitación de la chica, no paró hasta ponerla en la cama y cerciorarse de que estaba consciente, pero perdida en otro sitio, sus ojos miraban a lo lejos y parecían reflejar cosas que no quiso detenerse a mirar. Salió a llamar a uno de los sanadores que el Ministerio había puesto bajo las órdenes de Pavarti, encontró a dos en una sala aledaña, uno lo envió con Pansy y Hermione y el otro, lo llevó consigo; el hombre, joven, de cabello rojizo la revisó y pareció desconcertarse, Seamus se acercó a la cama asustado.

-Está… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Sólo dígalo.

-Pareciera que está viendo algo, no está aquí… está en otro sitio.

-¿Qué hay de su salud?

-Su corazón está acelerado… demasiado, le daré un calmante, parece muy angustiada, la tendré en observación. –Seamus permanecía junto a ella, sentado a la orilla de la cama, mientras el hombre preparaba unas pociones en una mesa cercana que había hecho aparecer junto con un estante lleno de frascos; Pavarti parecía lejana, sus ojos parpadeaban de vez en cuando, alternando la velocidad, aún podía distinguir figuras en ellos, algunas veces le vio crispar los dedos y otras tantas fruncir el ceño. El sanador estaba muy concentrado en las pociones que le subministraría y por eso, Seamus se dio la libertad de acariciarle la cabeza a Pavarti, de alisarle el cabello con ternura, con una sonrisa que esperaba le diera ánimos; confiaba en que quizá eso le ayudara a volver del sueño, la trajera de donde estaba, pero no pasó.

Entonces clavó su mirada en la de ella, intentando descifrar qué veía y lo que vio dentro de sus ojos lo desconcertó; era él mismo hablando, era él gritándole a alguien, con la cara enrojecida de rabia y un brazo sobre el hombro izquierdo, algo ocurría, discutía con esa persona con un candor febril. Se acercó más a Pavarti, impidiendo que el sanador le diera las pociones al primer intento, quería ver bien en sus ojos, saber si realmente era él el que se veía en su mirada.

-Pavarti, cielo… ¿me escuchas? –Llamó con dulzura descubriéndose en efecto ahí, reflejado en su mirada; ella tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó? –Padma salió a su encuentro en cuanto los vio aparecer frente a la casa y Cormac no esperó mucho para seguirle el paso, Ron simplemente les entregó el cuerpo inerte de Blaise, que cayó cuan pesado era sobre las manos de una Padma conmocionada, vestida en absoluto de azul rey, con el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y la cara desencajada; Cormac atinó a ayudarla con el cuerpo, porque de no hacerlo la habría visto irse al piso como atada a un ancla, entre los dos miraron al chico de color y pudieron notar que tenía quemaduras por doquier, su cuerpo soltaba un aroma de chamusquina digno de un trozo de filete asado; sin decir mucho, Ron cargó a Lavender que soltó un alarido tan agudo y terrible que las aves de los árboles cercanos salieron huyendo en busca de un mejor refugio, se desapareció y la dejó en la habitación de Cho, que continuaba mostrando el sueño a Draco y lo vio entrar silenciosa; Ron salió sin siquiera mirar al rubio, que le vigilaba como un halcón.

-Cúrenlos, los vamos a necesitar. –Llevaba la ropa manchada de sangre y sin embargo no se detuvo, desapareció sin siquiera mirar cómo Padma y Cormac entraban a la casa llevando a Blaise; Cho se volvió a la Gryffindor y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué te duele? –Murmuró con una calma pasmosa, Lavender se retorció.

-Todo… ¡todo! –Clamó y Draco se acercó apresurado.

-Está en shock… es el agotamiento. –Aseguró Malfoy mirando a Cho, que puso la mano derecha sobre la frente de Lavender y cerró los ojos; al momento Brown soltó un aullido de dolor y después se desmayó. -¿La mataste? –Preguntó Draco como si viera que le compran pan a un niño hambriento.

-Estamos juntos en esto… no le daría ese gusto. –Murmuró Cho y Draco sonrió.

* * *

Alcanzaba a verlos entre las ramas, se había sentado sobre una particularmente gruesa y observaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol; hablaban, parecían estar decidiendo si ir a algún sitio o no, Oliver miraba de vez en cuando su reloj y Alicia estiraba los brazos al cielo, se le veía en una excelente condición física que ella, una ama de casa en depresión no podía tener; se preguntó si valdría la pena estar ahí y tomó una decisión absoluta: no iba a seguirlos, iba a esperar. Era quizá ir contra lo dicho por Ronald, pero no los iba a seguir como si fuera un gato tras un ratón, algo le decía que al final resultaría innecesario, así que sólo los observó un rato más y cuando los vio descender del árbol e internarse más entre la maleza, optó por quedarse donde estaba y dormir un poco; mas no logró conciliar el sueño, hacía tanto calor y humedad que le fue imposible, además los mosquitos la molestaban igual que una plaga y sudaba tanto que estaba ya empapada.

Atinó a empezar a caminar en la dirección que los había visto marcharse, la selva era enorme, no tenía idea alguna de dónde estaba, pero sabía que la ciudad en que se habían aparecido al inicio de esa condenada carrera se había quedado ya muy lejos; el verde de las hojas en medio de la noche era casi negro, se sintió pronto aturdida por las altas temperaturas y acometida por un asco demencial, a cada telaraña que se le impactaba contra el cuerpo y a cada nuevo sonido de la vida animal, una náusea le golpeaba obligándola a asirse de alguna rama, a dar una arcada llevándose la mano al pecho, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Empezó a desesperar, se creyó capaz de destruir todo aquello, de alzar la mano y quemar cada árbol, estaba llena de rabia; cada hoja, cada tronco, cada sonido de un mono o de un ave era una señal de vida; la puta vida que no se había querido quedar dentro de Bill y Victoire, la misma puta vida que tenía dentro a borbotones y a ellos no les servía de nada.

Se asqueó más, si es que era posible, al mirar una familia de roedores, intentó echar a caminar más aprisa y tropezó, se vino de rodillas al suelo, entre un montón de fango que le hizo mancharse las manos, vérselas oscuras y pegajosas, como esa noche cuando quiso contener la sangre; loca de rabia se desapareció yendo a donde fuera, escapando de esa noche condenadamente verde de la jungla, quería sólo un sitio donde pudiera desahogar su odio y al abrir los ojos se vio a la orilla de un río, allá del otro lado, bajo la luz de la luna que ya casi desaparecía del todo, vio a Oliver y a Alicia con el otro sujeto, abordando una balsa; debía ser una señal, no iba a seguirlos ya, pero parecía que de alguna forma, todos los caminos la llevaban hacia ellos.

* * *

-¿Está bien? –Interrogó luego de que el hombre bajito y regordete le examinara bien, el asentimiento la calmó lo suficiente para volverse y recargarse en las almohadas, entonces él se dispuso a cargar a la chica. –Espere, ¿qué hace?

-La llevaré a su habitación. –Murmuró sin siquiera mirarla, ella le sostuvo por la muñeca reteniéndolo fuertemente, tanto que le dolió el brazo.

-De ninguna manera, déjela aquí… no debe estar sola. –Dio como pretexto, aunque la verdad era que ella no quería estar sola y aunque Hermione estuviera inconsciente, era, al menos, una presencia.

-¿Está segura? –Pansy lo reconoció cuando le miró al fin, era un chico del Colegio, quién sabe de qué casa, quién sabe de qué curso, pero debía estar por los mismos años que ella; la miraba con sorpresa y desprecio, estaba sorprendido de que ella, Parkinson, quisiera tener cerca a Granger, a la chica del trío dorado.

-Por supuesto, me gusta tenerla aquí. –Sonrió mordaz, quizá él sospechaba que haría algo contra la Gryffindor, quizá por eso se la quería quitar, esos ojos azules se fijaron en ella casi con horror y no pudo evitar llenarse de gozo. –Sólo dale las pociones que necesita y vete, déjanos descansar. –Ordenó con mal talante, pasando su mano delgada por la mejilla pálida de una Hermione desfallecida.

-Sólo está cansada, le daré algo y en unas horas estará mejor. –Murmuró el sanador con el ceño fruncido, Pansy sonrió internamente; ¿qué podría ella hacerle a Granger?, nada quería hacerle más que tenerla cerca, últimamente incluso le caía bien, no era como para odiarla como en Colegio, las dos habían cambiado y ahora estaban en el mismo bando, del mismo lado del espejo.

El espejo. Al cerrar los ojos recordó ese sueño, el que había tenido al comienzo de todo, ¿cómo era posible que un sueño bastara para cambiarle toda la vida?; ahí en la misma cama que Granger, con un sanador atendiéndola parecía tan estúpido todo, pero era cierto, había visto morir a Ginny Weasley a manos de su hermano Ronald y había visto a Draco Malfoy, su amante, intentar asesinarla. El mundo se había vuelto loco y ahora estaba todo patas para arriba, ahí estaba ella, Pansy Parkinson recostada en una cama, herida y cansada, al lado de Hermione Granger y sí, había impedido que se la llevaran, que le quitaran de su lado la compañía de la sangre sucia; porque no quería estar sola, porque se sentía a la deriva, porque su Sello era un sitio de suicidas y no fuera a ser que ella terminara siendo uno.

-Deme algo a mí también, ya no quiero estar en esta cama. –Pidió de mala gana, sujeta a la mano de Hermione que había empezado a recuperar el color. El sujeto le miró un momento como pensándose si ayudarle o no, al fin le extendió un frasco y Pansy, pese a que creyó estarse bebiendo la orina de un mandril, se lo bebió como si estuviera deshidratada; quería dejar esa cama lo antes posible, quería salir de ahí e ir a buscar su Sello, quería que Draco la encontrara y la matara, quería descansar, sólo descansar.

* * *

Pensaba seriamente en lo que ocurría, estaba ahí, perdido en la selva, seguramente su esposa ya se preguntaría dónde estaba y mientras tanto, él intentaba sobrevivir a los mosquitos e ignorar a la mujer a su lado; al subir a la balsa, Alicia había arrancado un trozo de su pantalón, para liberarse la pierna izquierda, que ya llevaba casi del todo descubierta; ya antes había desgarrado la prenda, porque una tira pendía atorándose en cuanta planta había, esa tira la había jalado y se la había llevado a la cabeza para recogerse el cabello. Acalorada, había optado por quitarse la blusa y corría al lado de Oliver en una camiseta de algodón, manchada de fango, savia, polvo y sudor. Él no estaba muy lejos de la apariencia de ella, la camisa se le había desgarrado al aparecerse contra una rama que la dividió desde su axila izquierda hasta su costado derecho, por toda la espalda, arañándole parejo; había tenido que tirarla y seguía a Josué con uno de los zapatos sin agujetas, porque se las había quitado para dárselas a Alicia, que terminó por usarlas en lugar del trozo de pantalón para sujetar su cabello.

Ahí sobre la balsa, los dos tenían la apariencia de haber estado perdidos en la jungla por semanas, Josué en cambio se veía limpio y fresco, acostumbrado al ambiente y eso avergonzaba en demasía a Oliver que ya veía cómo Alicia no dejaba de inspeccionar aquel rostro animalesco; ellos eran un par de ingleses sin más costumbre que montar una escoba y jugar quidditch, el calor de la selva los afectaba de más y aunque en efecto, la planta que Josué les diera los tenía llenos de energía, eso no abarcaba la apariencia. Atormentado por los mosquitos, Oliver empezó a matar cuanto animalito se paraba en sus mejillas y Alicia, sin poderlo evitar se reía cada que un golpe se le iba más fuerte de lo debido.

-No es gracioso, son una molestia. –Murmuró apesadumbrado, como para que Josué no oyera.

-Son seres de la selva, animales que conviven con nosotros… si están aquí es por algo. –Sentenció el joven mirándolo fijamente y Oliver optó por no volver a matar uno solo, mientras Alicia se proponía más bien ver la noche a su alrededor; el clima había empezado a refrescar, levemente pero notorio, el amanecer se aproximaba y ella seguía preguntándose hacia dónde iban, Oliver no se lo preguntaba, él lo sabía, iban al árbol, al enorme árbol como una jaula cayendo en el agua; Spinnet veía sombras a su alrededor, como personas observando y se preguntó si no serían otros como Josué, quizá sí. –Llegaremos pronto, pero ella nos sigue.

-¿Ella? –Interpeló Oliver sacando a Alicia de sus pensamientos, Josué asintió y miró a espaldas de Alicia, que poco a poco volvió la cara al río; era cierto, se sentía esa presencia aún más candente que la selva misma, como un fuego que los llamaba a ella y a Oliver, como si un dragón les echara en el rostro su aliento hirviente y escamoso.

-¿Lavender? –Se atrevió a preguntar, Oliver negó de inmediato, Lavender estaba mal herida, tenía que ser otra, Alicia alzó la cara como oliendo el viento. –Entonces debe ser Cho. –Aseguró sin convencerse del todo, porque el aura de Cho la conocía de cuando peleó contra Hermione y esta no era igual, era más ardiente, más voraz.

-No es Cho, debe haber otra. –Murmuró Oliver, Josué desvió la dirección de la balsa tomando un rellano distinto, a la rivera algunos animales se acercaban a beber, las aves comenzaban a despertar llenando de vida todo a su alrededor y entonces Alicia lo vio.

-Mira. –Susurró poniéndose de pie en la balsa, Oliver la imitó mirándole los ojos, nunca había visto tanta luz en la mirada de Alicia, nunca la había percibido tan absorta en algo y en las pupilas de aquella su ex compañera de casa y de equipo, Oliver vio una de las cosas más hermosas que presenciaría en su vida y por las que habría valido la pena toda esa guerra: un amanecer en el continente americano.

-¡Ahí está Orinoco! –Anunció Josué con su voz más alegre, casi aterciopelada y Oliver y Alicia se volvieron, un árbol majestuoso brillaba violento bajo el sol del amanecer tibio, como una jaula de esmeraldas sobre el río.

* * *

Le sujetó por la muñeca y lo miró con intensidad, ansiaba decirle todo lo que había visto dentro de su cabeza, cada cosa, cada palabra, quería que él lo supiera, pero no podía contárselo; ardía igual que una herida recién hecha y no supo hacer nada además de llorar, el rostro de Seamus se llenó de miedo y la abrazó, la estrujó entre sus brazos con una desesperación arrojada y ella deseó que no lo hiciera, porque su pena se veía incrementada. Lo amaba, lo adoraba y no quería perderlo, por eso lloró desesperada en su pecho, quería contarle sus temores, cómo sabía ya qué lugar era el Sello de cada quién, cómo es que comprendía lo complicado que iba a ser para cada uno afrontar a ese lugar, pero además, cómo es que encontrarse con su Sello no lo era todo.

¿Acaso estaría perdiendo la razón?, ¿era eso?, sólo él le quedaba de real, porque tanto Hermione, como Neville, Pansy, Luna, Oliver y Alicia tenían sus problemas y Harry, él estaba del todo ausente todavía; lloró desesperada, necesitaba seguridad, necesitaba paz y esa sólo era Seamus, ajeno a todo, pero permanente ahí, con ella, apoyándola. Restregó su cara contra el pecho de aquel hombre, que la estrujó entre sus brazos, asustado sin saber qué era lo que le pasaba, lo que la asustaba.

-Tranquila Pavarti, cálmate… estoy aquí, contigo, por favor. –Suplicó abrazándola y ella sollozaba más y más fuerte, comprendió que no la calmaría con palabras, que no podría simplemente darle paz con una frase, la alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos; los tenía enrojecidos, pequeños de tanto dolor, había tal miedo en aquella mirada que no supo qué decir, más que lo único cierto que tenía y que podía ofrecerle. –Yo te adoro y voy a protegerte siempre… mi corazón es tuyo, no tengas miedo. –Aseguró sonriéndole y Pavarti se llenó de aún más sufrimiento y deshecha se tiró a llorar con aún más desconsuelo, gritando de pena.

-No quiero que tu corazón sea mío… ¡no quiero tu corazón! –Clamó estrujándolo con sus manos y Seamus pensó que era que no lo amaba, mas la forma cómo lo sujetaba, cómo clamaba por él, le dijo que no era eso, era otra cosa; Pavarti desesperó y se arrojó a besarlo aún llorando, jamás en toda su vida, había ansiado más no saber lo que deparaba el futuro.

* * *

-Qué bueno que ya llegamos. –Exclamó Luna sin soltarse ni un poco de Neville, aunque la gente del Ministerio los mirara extrañados, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos atiborrados de gente y entraban en uno de los elevadores.

-Sí, así es. –Comentó él con una sonrisa a medias, moría por ver a Hermione y cerciorarse de que ella y Pansy estuvieran bien, tenía un raro presentimiento, que se vio acrecentado cuando Tambor se paro en dos patas y subió hasta su cuello.

-¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Luna mientras bajaban del elevador, junto con otras cuatro personas, había que cruzar un largo andador para bajar por una entrada alterna al Departamento de Misterios; Neville le sonrió con dulzura, pero Luna supo muy bien ver que no estaba tranquilo, se enfocó en verle el cuello y notó aquel levantamiento de sus vellos, como si un escalofrío lo rodeara y lo comprendió, Neville iba a encontrar su Sello. –Neville, bájame.

-No, estás lastimada, te bajaré cuando lleguemos abajo. –Afirmó sin siquiera mirarla y entonces lo vio, en el pasillo había un cuadro, con un enorme bosque de fondo, era la imagen de un río en una campiña, un paisaje europeo.

-Es Francia. –Masculló Luna mirando que tenía los ojos fijos en el cuadro, Neville no pudo volverse a responderle, porque al parpadear todo había cambiado; estaba ahí, en esa campiña en un atardecer, las hojas de los árboles pasaban flotando en el viento suave a su lado, el río hacía un ruido de llovizna, él estaba metido ahí, entre el agua helada, con el pantalón doblado hasta las pantorrillas; echó a caminar llamado por lo que creyó eran risas infantiles, a cada paso sentía esas rocas lisas del río, y podía ver entre el café de los troncos lo que creyó eran hadas.

Hadas delgadas de cabellos rubios, con sonrisas de carmín y listones azules que pendían de sus cinturas pequeñas, andaban descalzas riendo entre los árboles, como seduciendo al joven que intrigado, pendiente de sus rostros las perseguía, incluso tropezando por entre la rivera; pronto se vio empapado, exhausto y no conseguía seguirles el paso, por más que corría le era imposible y entonces lo vio, a lo lejos una de ellas se había detenido, como esperándolo. Caminó hasta encontrarse frente a ella, que le daba la espalda con su brillante y quebrada cabellera rubia al viento, un viento casi con aroma a lima, un perfume de dulzura y naturaleza; estaba agitado, no podía respirar bien después de la carrera y sólo atinó a llevar su mano al hombro de aquella mujer, que de tan delicada parecía que se haría pedazos. Ella volvió su mirada gris, helada como el hierro y fuerte como el río por el que había venido corriendo.

-Beauxbatons. –Susurró ella al abrir los labios y Neville sintió un escozor en la garganta, ella sonrió con los ojos y con la boca pálida, la mano tibia de esa hada descendió por el brazo de Neville hasta sujetarle la muñeca; Neville no sabía qué pensar, entonces ella alzó su mano y señaló con ella a lo lejos, a un castillo enorme, con una cúpula llena de vitrales de colores, hacia donde las hadas de entre los árboles corrían entre risas.

-Beauxbatons. –Repitió Longbottom y ella asintió sonriendo, lo tomó de la mano y lo instó a correr, él la siguió, era como ir con una amiga lejana, como caminar hacia su hogar, las otras chicas disminuyeron la velocidad esperándolos y Neville vio cómo alzaban todas la mirada para ver el cielo; él les imitó, cuatro enormes caballos alados sobrevolaban el río, pasando sobre ellos y un dejo de felicidad lo invadió.

-Tu Sello. –Murmuró la chica de ojos grises a su oído y Neville se viró para verla bien, el rostro le pareció terriblemente familiar, los ojos ya no eran los mismos, no del mismo color y pronto la nariz se hizo otra; esa era otra mujer y por poco la nombra, cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensueño.

-Nev… ¿qué viste? –Preguntó Luna sonriéndole, él estaba ahí, plantado en medio del pasillo y Luna le jalaba de la manga como una niña pequeña que quiere saber algo importante.

* * *

Flotaban alrededor del árbol, como viendo la mejor zona por la cual entrar, Josué tenía en la mano una vara delgada y larga, con ella parecía revisar el agua; Oliver estaba loco por entrar ahí, tenía la ligera impresión de que le esperaban y un vacío del estómago le causaba pavor, Alicia lo miraba de vez en cuando, alarmada. Josué empezó a silbar, era una tonadita muy movida, aguda, Alicia se vio tentada a decirle que callara, pero al verlo comprendió que era como un ritual, no mucho después Oliver contuvo el aliento haciendo que ella viera dentro de las ramas del árbol. Había surgido una luz.

-Orinoco los recibe. –Murmuró Josué, Alicia le miró emocionada y casi con desesperación se volvió a mirar Oliver, pero él ya se había tirado al agua, conmocionada lo vio nadar por entre las ramas, quiso tirarse tras él, pero Josué la contuvo. –Siga la luz.

Oliver entró entre las ramas, nadó hasta la luz blanca y miró en ella, era igual que el sueño, arriba, las ramas habían formado una copula, un par de pájaros grandes y blancos le miraban, con sus crestas curvas alzadas al techo de esmeralda; no sabía qué hacer, no entendía si algo lo jalaría o tenía que sumergirse; incapaz de hacer otra cosa, tomó una bocanada de aire y se sumergió. Era más profundo de lo que pensaba, pero siguió hundiéndose, el agua era verdosa primero, llena de los rayos amarillos del sol de la mañana, luego azul y blanquecina, con enormes lunares negros como abismos; entonces lo vio, era como una bola de estambre, llena de luces diamantinas, y lo que pensó eran cabellos de una melena rubia, acaramelada, nada más tocar, sintió como si una mano lo jalara. Y en efecto se encontró descendiendo lentamente mientras un hombre alto de cabello y barba blanca le sonreía, le faltaban dos dientes pero reía igual que un abuelo bonachón.

-Tú eres el Guardián. –Le dijo con fuerza y un montón de chiquillos, morenos y descalzos corrieron hacia Oliver para abrazarlo, preguntándole cosas con sus voces de pájaro.


End file.
